


Diving Down, Diving In

by UnknownLeaf



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Horniness, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Too Much Naughtiness To Tag, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLeaf/pseuds/UnknownLeaf
Summary: Basically this is a series of one-shots featuring Dwight, while developing a craving for pleasure and exploring his limits, in random sexy situations with David, Jake and/or Quentin.
Relationships: David King/Jake Park, David King/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/David King/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/David King/Jake Park/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/David King/Jake Park/Quentin Smith/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Dwight Fairfield/David King/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park/Quentin Smith, Dwight Fairfield/Quentin Smith, Jake Park/Quentin Smith
Comments: 52
Kudos: 224





	1. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight decides to convey his gratitude for David, and his protective nature, in a spontaneously bold fashion.

Dwight had a master plan: he knew exactly what he wanted to do but found it hard to muster up the courage to do it. Lately David had been going the extra mile to protect them, or rather him, during trials. The effort was always appreciated yet the gut-wrenching guilt of allowing David to die weighed heavily on his conscience. Even though the scrapper normally displayed a level of care for all of them, he and David were more than mere strangers surviving in an unforgiving world now; hence, his gratitude towards his boyfriend felt inadequate in his heart.

Dwight knew his ambition in the past, which included his experiences in the real world, did not amount to anything grossly noteworthy, but not this time. Here, in this frightening and disturbing place, Dwight was determined to push his ambition to success. Thus, while the others were conveniently absent from the campground, Dwight was intent to properly thank David for his constant sacrifice on their behalf—and for many other things besides.

Crouching next to the sleeping male, Dwight took several seconds simply calming his nerves before positioning himself between David’s legs. He vaguely wondered if this was appropriate, to give the unconscious scrapper a blowjob without prior consent. Frankly Dwight was quite anxious to commit to such an erotic act yet he was secretly exhilarated to go through with it. Besides, if David was awake, he was more liable to have a nervous breakdown whilst the older male accused him of fretting like a girl. Given how brazen his boyfriend was, surely David would enjoy his ministrations rather than reject them. At least that was what Dwight hoped for.

Checking to ensure that David was sleeping soundly, Dwight trembly started to unfasten the other’s jeans. A random snore mildly startled him but he steeled his resolve and pressed onward to fish out his prize. With eight-or-nine inches of warm, flaccid flesh staring him dead in the eye, Dwight gulped down the remainder of his anxiousness and dove in.

Giving a blowjob was a whole new experience for him and Dwight prayed that his efforts did not disappoint. There was nothing worse than adding another item to his overly long record of shameful failures. Mimicking what David had occasionally performed on him, Dwight held the other gently in one palm as his tongue hesitantly peeked out to lap at the bulging tip. The faint taste was something unique in itself, a flavour not too strong yet oddly distinct from any type of food he had ever consumed. It was something specific to David which, as he continued to savour the sensitive skin, he realized was quite pleasant. Feeling embolden by that knowledge, Dwight placed the mushroom tip into his curious mouth and started to lightly suck. A hint of salty musk coated his taste buds whilst he circled the outline of the source with tentative flicks of his tongue.

A prolonged, gratifying sigh from David prompted Dwight to maneuver more veiny man meat into his oral cavern, the meager amount inserted already filling his mouth to the brim. He wanted to take the scrapper completely in but his pesky gag reflex was not allowing it. Growing annoyed by the limitations of his body, he aggressively forced David’s member all the way inside only to immediately choke. Why was the scrapper so big? Dwight vengefully blinked back his tears and willed his nausea away, his successful plan to express his gratitude gradually slipping out of his grasp. Dammit, he was not about to fail! Not again!

Reigning in his impatience, Dwight shimmied his glasses up a touch and then tried a slower method. It was something he vaguely recollected seeing in some porno he once perused, one that should appease his gag reflex and, hopefully, please David. He alternated between bobbing his head along the first few inches while stroking the rest with his palm. After a couple of minutes of practicing and perfecting the technique, the slick flesh began to twitch and swell in his hold. It was working; he was doing it!

“Wha’,” David breathily slurred out, the man clearly rousing from the attention being given to his cock.

Obviously David waking up had been a possibility from the start but, thankfully, Dwight was not as bothered by it now. Assuming, of course, that his boyfriend did not anger from this. A sliver of panic wormed its way into his tummy at the negative outcome, one which prompted Dwight to pick up the pace. He hurriedly adjusted his grip and eventually swallowed David whole. His gag reflex kicked up a fuss for a brief moment before finally accepting what was happening as Dwight internally cheered at his accomplishment.

Fingers curling into his hair and tugging made him almost bite down on the cock stuffed down his throat. Oh dear. Was David angry with him? Dwight really did not wish to find out, his gaze remaining fixated on the tuft of dark taupe pubic hair glaring back at him.

“Oh, ‘at’s real nice,” a sleepy David commented from above, a few breathy groans conveying his appreciation for the special treatment. “Ya, ah, just like ‘at. Keep goin’ love.”

David liked it?

Motivated to do his absolute best, Dwight vigorously proceeded to finish the other male off. It took a fair bit, likely given his inexperience, but eventually David was a moaning mess under his touch. Meanwhile, his sucking made it so that the scrapper’s dick continuously banged against the hollow of his esophagus. It was mildly uncomfortable in the beginning though he had grown proudly accustomed to the feeling of it stretching his skin. This truly was not as scary or anxiety-inducing as he initially feared.

When David was seemingly on the brink of orgasm, the scrapper abruptly pulled his member free. Dwight watched as the other stroked his swollen manhood some before a torrent of cum splattered on his face and glasses. Flushing from sheer embarrassment, Dwight shyly opened his mouth to collect a few stray strands of jizz on his tongue. The flavour was far saltier than before yet it did not deter him from generously swallowing the sticky seed. He imagined how this might look: lying partly on his stomach with his face covered in goo, tongue practically begging for another helping of creamy cum. Thank the lord no one else was around to see it.

“Christ Dwight,” David mumbled breathlessly, his tone taking on a note of fondness. “Knew ‘ere was an assertive side to ya. Lil’ miffed I slept through most of it though.”

Wiping off the residual jizz clinging to his cheeks and glasses, Dwight murmured a quiet, “Umm, was it, was it okay?”

The scrapper hummed thoughtfully and then voiced an uncertain, “I dunno…” At the sight of his shoulder slumping in defeat, David barked out a boisterous laugh and then claimed, “M’just teasin’ ya love. ‘Course it was okay, betta ‘an okay really, and I’d be chuffed ta volunteer fer some extra practice.”

The flirty wink had Dwight blushing all over again as he stuttered out a bashful, “I-I could try again?”

“‘ow ‘bout I do somethin’ fer you?” David sweetly offered as he spun Dwight around to face the campfire. “Show my own ‘ppreciation.”

“D-David,” he squeaked in surprise, his legs unconsciously spreading to prepare for what he assumed was to come. Before his mind was entirely swept away by his lust, Dwight added a worried, “Wait! The-The others, they m-might come back s—”

“Reckon we should be quick ‘bout it ‘en ‘cause we’re _not_ goin’ anywhere.”

God it was incredibly exciting to hear David talk in such an aggressive, uncaring manner. No wonder the scrapper enjoyed it in reverse. Perhaps he might take on the assertive role more often in the future if the reward was to be this thrillingly dangerous. When had he developed such an unashamed craving for this?

Dwight felt David strip his lower half bare and then registered a slickness lightly probing at his entrance. The slimy appendage in question had him whimpering in anticipation, the playfully thing poking into his rear to moisten his insides. His butt cheeks were roughly grasped in two meaty palms and yanked farther apart likely to give David more room to work. And boy was the outcome greatly noticeable and far too delightful for coherent words.

“D-D-Dave,” he stammered out as he was thoroughly tormented and lubed with saliva, “ah, oh… shit!”

His cries were heard and answered with increased enthusiasm, the swirling of tongue around his hole driving Dwight closer to euphoric madness. Said tongue was swiftly replaced with two slick fingers squeezing past his quivering ring of muscles, the digits casually exploring the territory before aiming to seek out the hidden trigger button within.

“P-Please David, _please!_ ” Dwight wailed when those devilish fingers found and mercilessly abused his prostate. “M’ready, m’ready, just… oh god, fuck me!”

Dwight practically felt the smug smirk boring into the back of his head when David uttered, “Wha’eva my leader commands.”

Digits were savagely extracted and then a larger object was slowly eased into his waiting hole. Even after their frequent fooling around in the past, the feeling of David’s cock stretching and scraping against his inner walls never ceased to displeasure him. It was a subtle burn, something akin to sticking his palm above an open blaze, with just a hint of pain to create the perfect blend of savoury sensations.

Eager to speed things along before someone ruined their fun, Dwight invitingly wiggled his ass to signal his readiness to David, his mind now void of all nervousness and hesitation. A second later and his boyfriend was dragging his dick almost fully out before promptly driving it back inside, the sheer force of the thrust causing Dwight to choke on a grunt.

“Y’feel amazin’ love,” David expressed with his own eager grunts, each of which was punctuated by a rock of his hips. “Ah fuck, oh… damn ‘at’s lovely innit? Yer takin’ me in so well, look so good wrapped ‘round me.”

Heartened by the praise, Dwight propped himself up on his forearms and pushed back into those harsh slams as he chased after a high only David and his electrifying cock could provide. Surely in response to his uncharacteristic avidity, the scrapper began an animalistic pace, their sweaty hips rutting together with a loud clapping sound. A myriad of overwhelming sensations soon flooded his brain, each one gradually reducing his resistance into a crumbling pile of mental rubble.

Dwight had already been semi-hard after blowing his boyfriend so it did not take him long to reach his inevitable end. Although, with such delicious friction rubbing his insides raw, how was he to last? Hoarsely shouting out to David, he surrendered to his much-desired release, his eyes squeezing shut as his mind went blissfully blank and his spunk spray-painted the dirt below.

A strangled curse was emitted from David before the man buried his member as deep as it could go and gruffly roared. Dwight blearily detected the feeling of cum pouring into the far depths of his anal passage, the additional warmth adding to his already wonderful climax. Several moments passed before the length lodged in his hole was retracted, a glob of fluid sluggish oozing out of the vacant, and surely gaping, opening. Then he was gently maneuvered to rest on top of a muscled and heaving chest, the scorching temperature radiating through his clothed back—and from the burning campfire—not the slightest bit off-putting. David was typically rough but the postcoital cuddling was where his softer side shined through.

Cracking open his orbs to see the world as a blotchy mess of colours, Dwight sighed and began to palm at the ground for his glasses only to have them tenderly pushed onto the bridge of his nose. Well that was one problem solved, and now the mess had to be dealt with.

“Neva thought I’d see ya so hot fer it.”

“You j-just… need t-to get me in the right mood I guess,” Dwight softly remarked when the air eventually returned to his lungs. “It-It was meant as a thank you. For everything you’ve done for me—I-I mean us! For everything you’ve done for _us_ during trials.”

“Is ‘at right? Hmm, well m’not sure I feel _properly_ thanked yet,” the scrapper muttered, his eyebrows wiggling mischievously, “‘specially after takin’ an axe to the face.”

“You-You, uh, you want to… right now? Erm, I mean, yeah b-but…” Dwight trailed off when he noticed David looking elsewhere, his hazel-green orbs drinking in something worth a lazy smile. Following the scrapper’s gaze, he spotted Quentin and Jake standing at the edge of the treeline, both males eyeing them with varying degrees of surprise and mortification.

“G-Guys!” Dwight squealed as he hastily attempted to cover his lower half. “We-we were just—”

A palm smacking over top of his lips interrupted his explanation as David went to say, “Fancy seein’ ya ‘ere lads.”

“We, uh, we’re sorry,” Quentin shakily apologized while avoiding eye contact, his sneakers tracing random lines in the dirt below him. “We didn’t know you, umm, you—”

“We’ll leave now,” Jake coolly finished though his tone lacked its usual strength.

“Nonsense,” David casually remarked with a friendly wave of his hand before adopting a seductive tone to voice, “Why don’cha join us fer the next round?”

Jake raised a shocked yet intrigued eyebrow whist his obsidian eyes widened to the size of saucers, and Quentin stuttered useless before diverting his attention to the ground again as redness flared in his pale cheeks. Comparably, Dwight nearly fainted into a human puddle at the mere suggestion and how secretly turned on he was with it. Maybe his boyfriend was too forward at times, but Dwight would not have it otherwise.


	2. Invitation Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Claudette with her culling of herbs, Dwight returns to the campfire to find David, Quentin, and Jake waiting to relieve his stress.

Culling medicinal herbs in the woods with Claudette had his appreciation for botany doubling with every outing. However, after what felt akin to hours of plucking stems and leaves, Dwight was ready to retire by the campfire and, preferably, with the warm body of his boyfriend coiled around him. Assuming, of course, that David had returned from his competitive run with Meg and Feng. Only one way to find out.

Following the fiery glow of the campfire, Dwight sauntered into the campground to discover David, Jake and Quentin standing near the fire. Strangely expectant expressions graced all three of their faces when they noted his presence, the sudden shift in mood weighing heavily in the air.

“Uh,” he unintellectually muttered in response to those bizarre looks, “did-did something happen?”

“Not yet,” David answered whilst waving him forward, “but ‘opefully soon.” Cautiously approaching the other three males, Dwight eyed each person for clues about whatever was going on before his boyfriend chipperly declared, “Jake and Quen’re in.”

“In?”

“We’ve both accepted David’s earlier invitation,” Jake elaborated, a relaxed smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Quentin clapped the saboteur, his boyfriend, on the shoulder, his attention though directed at Dwight when he slowly added, “Only if you’re okay with us joining in.”

“I-I don’t…” He was about to convey his confusion until, after staring intently at each male, the truth eventually dawned on him. “Wait, you-you mean th—really? Y-Yeah.”

Clearly bothered by his lacklustre affirmation, David offered him a dejected frown as he voiced, “Y’don’ sound chuffed ‘bout—”

“I am!” he hurriedly reinforced, his enthusiasm faintly surprising the others. “I-I just thought uhm, y’know, that it wasn’t an option after they said no last time.”

“We would’ve joined in earlier,” Jake informed, the statement greatly piquing Dwight’s interest, “but you looked uncomfortable with the idea at the time.”

“Nah,” David brazenly spoke before slinging an arm around Quentin’s and Jake’s respective shoulders, “Dwight was actually rather excited ‘bout it.”

“Seriously?” Quentin replied with a mischievous glint reflecting in his hazy blue orbs. “I never would’ve guessed.”

“Nor I,” Jake smirkingly concurred and then trained his sights back on Dwight. “Does that mean you’d like t—”

“ _Yes!_ ” he all but begged with immeasurable excitement. “I-I wanna do this.” He typically experienced bouts of nervousness or uncertainty when committing to sex, but evidently David’s naughtiness was rubbing off on him if he was confidently agreeing to a foursome. When had he become so… depraved?

“Good,” the saboteur elatedly uttered before pulling Dwight into a searing kiss.

Only slightly stunned by the abrupt assault, Dwight quickly regained his senses and eagerly leaned into the contact, his palms fisting into the fabric of Jake’s jacket. Locking lips with the saboteur was vastly different from kissing David. His boyfriend literally fought to dominate his mouth, those ravenous and bruising lips doing their damnedest to steal away whatever breath hid within his lungs. Alternatively, Jake, with his soft and playful kisses, instilled a subtle hunger inside his belly which drove him to work harder for his pleasure. These sneaky, teasing presses of lips were accompanied by the saboteur gripping his hips and lightly grinding their clothed crotches together painstakingly slow. It was so infuriating, and potentially worthy of outrage, yet it awakened a new and unique type of craving inside his intricate system.

Dwight emitted a muffled squeak, the sound greedily swallowed by Jake, when a firm object plastered against his backside. A second set of lips found his neck soon afterwards, their smoothness running along the column of his throat whilst deft fingers slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. Breath prickling at his skin and eventually his earlobe had him whimpering with need, his desire propelling him to haphazardly remove his tie and shirt—all without breaking his fervent kiss.

The previous warmth, which he now realized came from lean muscles, found his backside again whilst determined digits gently splayed across his exposed abdomen. Teeth too began grazing at his pulse point, the blunt edges nipping at his flesh when he least expected it. Distracted by the shivers racking along his throat, he let out a startled whine when a tongue poked passed the seam of his lips to run along the roof of his mouth. His noises only grew in frequency and in volume once his budding nipples were tweaked, the pressure alternating from a light roll to an electrifying tug.

Allowing his mounting lust to consume his sluggish mind, Dwight clawed at Jake’s jacket until the obsidian-eyed male finally obliged his wordless plea. He received a generous view of sleek, thin musculature, accented with faint patches of hair, and pert nipples highlighting the complete portrait before his mouth was hastily reclaimed in a delectable embrace. A crotch then rubbed against him from behind, its steady rocking complimenting the subtle one grinding into his front end.

He belatedly realized that he was hardly doing much to reciprocate these fantastic touches but, in his defence, he was having a difficult time staying coherent with everything going on. Every flick of a sinful tongue, every suck and bite to his skin, every prickling caress of fingers and hands was driving him utterly wild. His petty attempts to dish out pleasure faltered from the overwhelming sensations while a hint of wetness dampened the front of his underwear. He was going to explode soon if this feverish dance continued much longer. How mortifying.

“Feels like you’re close,” Jake hotly whispered between locked lips, his palm cupping Dwight through his pants and leisurely massaging his growing bulge.

“M’glad you’re enjoying this,” Quentin remarked from behind, teeth capturing the outer shell of Dwight’s ear for a brief second. “But maybe you and Jake should help David out first.”

It was spoken like a command, one which sent goosebumps down his spine and all but forced him to comply. Reluctantly separating from the steamy bubble the three of them had created, Dwight searched for his boyfriend and located the scrapper, stark naked, lounging against a log. Obviously David adored their little, inadvertent show for his boyfriend had seemingly been masturbating to it the entire time.

“C’mon lads,” the scrapper beckoned with a saucy grin, his roused dick just as enticing as his honeyed expression. Dwight allowed Jake to tug him forward where he then mimicked the saboteur’s actions by getting on all fours. “Don’ leave me hangin’.”

How was this supposed to work with two people? His pondering was cut short by a surprise kiss from Jake, the forcefulness of it triggering a desirous jolt within him. Next, maintaining their intimate contact, the saboteur gradually oriented both of their mouths down towards David’s stiff cock. Developing a vague idea of what he should do, Dwight peppered one side of his boyfriend’s glistening mushroom tip with smooches as Jake did similar on the opposite side.

“You look lovely down ‘ere lads. I kinda feel like royalty,” Dwight listened to David speak whilst the scrapper held him and Jake close to his member, “lazin’ ‘bout while my pretty slaves worship my glory.”

A brief scoff resounded from behind and then Dwight heard Quentin mutter a lighthearted, “Pervert.”

He and the saboteur worked together in tandem for the following minute to thoroughly wet David’s smooth tip before proceeding to lick along the rest of the scrapper’s impressive, veiny length. Occasionally his lips met up with Jake’s where they shared a sloppy, awkward kiss full of tongue and breathy gasps. It was unbelievably hot!

During their supposed worshipping of David’s cock, he felt Quentin yank his pants and underwear over the swell of his ass to dangle loosely above his kneecaps. Cold air chilled his sizzling flesh as he continued to lap at bulging meat and slurp up droplets of precum.

Absorbed in the act of pleasing his boyfriend and sharing tongue kisses with Jake, Dwight suddenly squealed from a cool slickness greasing his backdoor. A glance at his rear showed Quentin, on his knees with several digits coated in green salve, behind him and Jake. The dreamwalker, after gifting his staring with an impish smirk, began circling his slickened fingers around their exposed holes, his ring of muscles shuddering in delight from the treatment.

“Oi!” he heard David holler out before a hand redirected his face back to an aching, saliva-soaked dick. “Yer not done yet love. Don’ let Jake outdo ya.”

Jake sighed through his ministrations and then voiced a deadpanned, “This isn’t a competition.”

“But it _could_ be.”

Dwight decided against indulging David’s banter and resumed licking at the painfully hard member before him. When two fingers eased into his asshole, a palm quickly found his freed erection and started to snap back and forth along his slippery length. Hopelessly writhing under the dual stimulation, he trembly extended a hand sideways to grasp the saboteur’s cock to reciprocate the other’s strokes.

He released a choked mewl when his prostate was struck, the noise swiftly mirrored by Jake when his sweet spot was assumedly touched too. Clearly not missing a beat, Quentin aimed for their respective buttons with every thrust of his digits. Smutty noises of ecstasy momentarily stifled the whistling of the faint breeze as he and Jake neared their desperate ends. David too had started to twitch and shiver under their relentless tongues which led to his member oozing profusely at the slit.

Unable to withstand his irresistible need for release, Dwight came mere seconds later, his orgasm quickly accompanied by Jake screaming as his world blurred in an alluring myriad of colours. Sticky fluid spattered onto the loose sediment below him whilst some greased the palm sluggishly stroking the saboteur’s spent member.

“Fuckin’ Christ,” he managed to catch David saying before the scrapper erupted onto his and Jake’s faces. Globs of cum splattered onto his crocked glasses and surely rosy cheeks though he was scarcely bothered by it.

“Wow,” Quentin breathed out across the small of Dwight’s back, his embedded fingers having retracted sometime after their climaxes. “That was… _wow_ , just wow, but we’re not finished yet.”

“Damn right! C’mere Jake,” Dwight hazily heard his boyfriend utter whilst he tried to regain his breath, “take it all in.”

Peeling off his sullied glasses, he peeked backwards to fuzzily witness Jake—stripped completely nude—already taking up residence between David’s legs and wholly sucking the scrapper off. Dwight was a little embarrassed at how easily everyone else was falling into step with this.

“Hey,” a naked Quentin voiced to gain his attention, the dreamwalker gingerly snatching his glasses and setting them safely off to the side. Stepping in front of him and coaxing him out of his remaining articles of clothing, Quentin then presented his throbbing erection to him and said, “I still need some help too fearless leader.”

Determined to do better, and to service the dreamwalker since the other had yet to get off, he speedily dove onto the cock displayed to him. Clumps of dirt dug into the centre of his knees as he took the first few inches of drooling dick into his welcoming oral cavern. Thanks to his extensive practice on David, Dwight liked to believe he had improved his cock sucking skills which, judging by Quentin’s breathy groans, seemed to be the case. Those lustful sounds were all the motivation he required to sink deeper into his task and the tasty, salty flavour descending onto his tongue was simply an extra bonus.

Quentin’s member appeared to be in between Jake’s and David’s in terms of general size—with his boyfriend being the largest. Girth wise, it was probably a sliver above average, but the length was where it gained most of its points. Additionally, in comparison to David and Jake, Quentin had a complete lack of body hair—aside from the unruly fluff atop his skull. He understood that the dreamwalker used to be a competitive swimmer but he never knew the sport called for such extreme shaving. Even Quentin’s chest was devoid of hair though the faded scars from The Nightmare’s claws were slightly unsettling to gawk at. Regardless, going down on someone without having to bury his nose in a hairy forest was nice once in a while.

Fingers gently carded through his undoubtably sweaty locks, their grip turning tight as he started to deepthroat Quentin. The deliciously warm organ quivered in his mouth whilst trace amounts of precum smeared across his taste buds. Off in the background, he listened to the obscene sounds of David panting and Jake choking which drove him to take his efforts up a notch.

“D-Dwight, ah shit,” the dreamwalker raggedly mumbled from above, his legs mildly buckling under his weight, “I… I’m, oh god…”

Vigorously slurping at Quentin’s swollen member, Dwight gave it his all until the dreamwalker finally exploded inside of his mouth. He swallowed down a great deal of creamy seed, the taste ever so enjoyable, though some of it seeped out from the corners of his stretched lips.

“Damn,” Quentin gleefully murmured and then planted a passionate, praising kiss on Dwight’s lips. “That was awesome Dwight.”

“Th-Thanks Quen. I hope I—”

“Now turn around.”

“P-Pardon?”

“Ya ‘eard ‘im love,” David blurted out, the scrapper moving a panting saboteur closer to lie faceup on the dirt and then maneuvering Jake’s toned legs over his burly shoulders. “ _Turn ‘round._ ”

Gulping down a lump of excitement along with the last droplets of salty essence clinging to his tongue, Dwight jumped to obey the command. Hands briskly positioned his body in such a manner that had him on his hands and knees whilst his face hovered directly above the saboteur’s flushed one.

Jake offered him a sexy wink, the residual dried cum on his cheeks and brow adding to his lewd expression, before closing his obsidian eyes and crying out. Dwight let out a wanton shout of his own as he was penetrated by something larger than a few fingers. Given the earlier stretching, and the salve and cum acting as lubricant, Quentin had effortlessly breached into his inner depths.

Dwight happily angled his ass into the firm thrusts that ensued while Jake apparently followed suit by lifting his pelvis to crash into David’s hips. Wet flesh slapping together and gluttonous cries of pleasure flooded the vicinity, the filthy noises drowning out the overly tedious crackling sound of the campfire.

Digits once again tangled into his dishevelled hair and then tugged his head downward where Jake initiated an upside-down kiss with him. Delving into the tender lip lock, Dwight lowered himself closer to the ground, his ass consequently raising farther into the air. The new position supplied Quentin with a better angle to pierce his special spot while he had easier access to Jake’s puffy lips.

“Christ,” David roughly voiced, “pretty sight innit Quen?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Jake, ah, feels real nice too,” the scrapper admiringly mentioned before Dwight heard a loud smack which prompted Jake to mewl into his mouth—presumably from his boyfriend slapping the saboteur. “Squeezin’ me… oh, so bloody tight.”

“Shit! So does Dwight,” Quentin commended, his palm rubbing one of Dwight’s butt cheeks before spanking it. “Seems pretty, ah, d-desperate for it too.”

Were his friends always this filthy? He thought Jake and Quentin to be less outgoing given their introverted personalities and their stunned reaction to witnessing the aftermath of him and David screwing. Although, clearly his assumptions were _far_ from the truth. Was he really _that_ blind?!

David cackled at the remark and then boldly claimed, “Think we’re all, oh fuck… thirsty fer it now.”

“You _think?_ ” the dreamwalker questioned incredulously. “I thought that was, nngh… obvious.”

“Cheeky bugger.”

Strangely aroused by their verbal exchange, Dwight frantically pressed his lips into the pair below him, his heightened enthusiasm allowing him to take the leading role. Thoroughly distracted, he missed key bodily cues and climaxed twice as violently, a strand of his seed flying so high it actually landed on the saboteur’s chin.

Jake came shortly afterwards, a silent scream puffing against his moist lips, and then Quentin and David finally blasted off too. Scorching heat drowning his stretched innards had Dwight sighing with absolute content, his shaky hips minutely straining before his knees slumped from underneath him.

“Goddammit—”

“Hey, David,” Quentin interrupted whatever the scrapper was about to spew, “c’mere.”

Face buried in Jake’s heaving shoulder, Dwight cranked a half-lidded orb sideways to blurrily watch David stroll up to the dreamwalker where the two males shared hush words and wicked smiles. What devilry were those two plotting now?

“I like yer thinkin’ mate. Which one though?”

“Well… Dwight _is_ our leader,” Quentin expressed with a sensual tone, “and a leader should set a good example, right?”

“I couldn’ agree more,” David emitted with equal eroticism.

“C’mon raven,” Dwight listened to the dreamwalker address his breathless boyfriend whilst gently pulling Jake to his feet, “you’re gonna wanna get in on this round.”

“Wha… g-guys?” he exhaustedly threw out to the other three males. “What round?”

“Relax Dwight,” David calmly spoke, the scrapper lying down beside him as Quentin and Jake forced Dwight lie chest-to-chest on top of his boyfriend. “You’ll love it.”

“W-What’re you up to?”

The saboteur crouched by his side to brush back a stray lock of hair sticking to his forehead and grinningly said, “Whining already?”

“You’re no better sometimes,” Quentin sassed which earned the dreamwalker a pouty frown from Jake. “But if Dwight doesn’t want—”

“No!” he strongly protested as his neck was showered with butterfly kisses. “I-I want, I _definitely_ want, umm, w-whatever you’re gonna do.”

“Whiney and needy?” Jake affectionately voiced, a devious glimmer swimming in his obsidian pools. “Man after my own heart.”

“Couldn’t ask for a better combo,” Quentin hotly contributed.

“So let’s do somethin’ ‘bout it ‘en!” Dwight recognized that impatient tone and was not the slightest bit shocked to feel a ginormous girth—which he guessed belonged to David—immediately push into his drenched asshole.

Meanwhile, when Jake extended his spunk-slicked dick to him, Dwight instantly opened his mouth to accept it. His tongue lapped at the fleshy delight rocking in and out of his mouth while he lightly humped his boyfriend’s hardening member. A sharp pain, which nearly caused him to bite down on Jake in the process, forced a strangled wail to ascend from the depths of his esophagus when a second dick shoved inside his already full ass.

“D’ya ‘ear ‘at?” David uttered whilst savagely thrusting upward. “Think our lead—”

“Jesus David! Give him a minute to adjust before doing that!” Quentin heatedly scolded in response to Dwight’s agonized cry.

“You okay?” Jake inquired with an inkling of concern, his thumb rubbing away a lone tear budding at the corner of Dwight’s eye. After taking a moment to simply still in their holds, he nodded around the flesh in his mouth all while eyeing the saboteur to ensure that his message was properly received.

“M’sorry ‘bout ‘at love. I didn’ mean ta ‘urt—”

He temporarily spit out Jake’s cock to silence his boyfriend with a smoldering smooch. “You-You’re usually impatient when you’re, erm, excited,” Dwight helpfully informed a now sheepish David. “No point apologizing for it now. Just, just, ah… I j-just need a minute, okay?”

“Take all the time ya need love.”

Embracing the powerful, burning stretch and near excruciating ache of having his backdoor stuffed to the brim, Dwight mumbled a relatively steady, “M’kay. I-I’m ready. Slow first though, p-please.”

“At least he has manners,” the saboteur bluntly stated, his monotone voice somehow inducing a ghost of a smile on Dwight’s parted lips.

David grumbled at the remark and then breathed out a grouchy, “Bite me.” Dwight caught a glimpse of Jake shrugging indifferently before the saboteur grabbed one of the scrapper’s arms—currently clinging to Dwight’s shoulder blades—and bent down to bite into David’s wrist. “Fer fuck’s sake!”

Quentin heartily laughed until his humor died off long enough for him to say, “Careful what you ask for David.”

“Oh, just you fuckin’ wait m— _Christ!_ ”

In an attempt to avoid some kind of destructive argument, Dwight rocked his hips into the dicks buried in his rear and placed Jake’s softening cock back into his oddly hungry mouth. He probably should feel a touch of embarrassment for behaving like this, like a desperate whore, but it was quite the opposite. Besides, while the initial pain had almost sent him packing, his uncharacteristic horniness yearned to suck in everything the others offered.

“Aren’ I supposed ta be the impatient one?”

David’s playful inquiry had Dwight blushing though he ignored the heat flaring in his cheeks in favour of immersing himself in the moment. Two inviting, pleasurable lengths slid leisurely alongside each other to rub against sensitive spots he never knew existed while a third tickled the back of his throat with each indulgent thrust. Frankly this experience was the filthiest fantasy he could ever conjure up, and boy was he living the dream.

A tentative wiggle of his hips caused him to mewl obscenely, his positive reaction earning one boisterous chuckle and one small, almost disbelieving, laugh. Why did it feel so good? He faintly continued to shift his hips about to chase after the magnificent, pleasurably sweet agony.

Fingers currently massaging his scalp stiffly froze when he began to suck harder at the inflating member nestled on his tongue. Apparently Jake, Quentin and David shared similar feedback to his deepthroating and firm slurping which provided him with yet another confidence booster to apply to his performance.

Admittedly, having three cocks lodged in every hole was sapping Dwight of what miniscule energy lingered in his sore body. Hence, he at least wished to finish this round, and undeniably the final one for him, while conscious. His hastiness was eventually noticed after awhile and, thankfully, the other males increased their pace as well—though Quentin and David still exercised caution.

How the hell was he supposed to stay conscious with what was going on anyway? Honestly, it felt like each sensation, which had already bombarded his walls of resistance into useless rubble, was registering all at once to blur into one extraordinary feeling: his body boiled with a fiery heat which spiked at every nerve in his overwhelmed system; his eyelids were indecisive, the flimsy things not knowing whether to remain open or closed; his hips were assuredly bruised from Quentin’s consistent grip yet, despite the throbbing ache, he embraced it; his inner muscles constantly quaked from being rubbed raw as the two dicks pounding into him essentially wrecked his ass; and his mouth salivated all over the member crammed down his throat, his stomach reveling in the gooey goodness spilling into it.

Unsurprisingly, when the billionth wave of pleasure crashed down on him, he came _hard_.

Dwight literally felt his eyes cross from the blinding force of his orgasm, the electrifying shocks of it ricocheting up and down his spine to stimulate the rest of his body from head to toe. His limbs simultaneously ceased to function, his arms and legs flopping uselessly beneath his suddenly heavy body.

Hot wetness splashed on the back of his neck and was pumped deep inside of his sore ass, the sensation driving a disgustingly gratifying sigh out of him. After however long of riding out his amazing high, he blearily noted a pair of beefy arms pinning him to a scorching, sweaty chest while a moving blur shifted on the ground beside them.

His presumably gaping and abused passage, now free to sag, was flooded with jizz, the surplus of fluid gradually leaking out relieving the tiniest bit of pressure from the ample loads trapped within. Was it wrong that he wanted the feeling to last?

“‘Suppose no one’s interested in, uhm, ‘nother round,” David hopefully pitched out, the suggestion garnering an indiscernible groan or two.

“Horny bastard,” Quentin muttered tiredly whilst coming to collapse behind his boyfriend.

“Yet you’re still half hard,” Jake wittily remarked to the dreamwalker which earned the saboteur a vengeful bite on the shoulder.

At this point, Dwight had to assume that biting was some sort of kink for the other pair which, of course, was perfectly fine. He himself, in fact, was developing a craving for rougher treatment in comparison to the slow tenderness from his first time.

“I-I wouldn’t mind… doing this… again,” he exhaustedly voiced to the group, his body snuggling closer into their sticky warmth as his vision tunneled.

“Neither would I,” Jake added and Quentin bobbed his head in agreement, “but after a nap… and maybe a _long_ bath too.”

“Oh, we’re definitely doin’ this ‘gain. And Quen, next time,” David expressed all too energetically, “I’ll be comin’ fer yer arse.”

“Heh. I won’t just bend over backwards for you,” the dreamwalker replied, the smugness in his voice as clear as the blazing campfire beside them.

“Is ‘at a chall—”

“Guys,” Dwight sleepily mumbled, his hand lazily pawing at his boyfriend’s cheek, “please… shut up.”

David released one last, quiet chuckle as the four of them relaxed in a pile of overheated limbs and sought out the blissful calling of sleep—even Quentin as Krueger was unable to disturb his dreams here. If any of their fellow friends returned to the safety and warmth of the campground, then they were going to be greeted with one hell of a lewd sight.


	3. Raven’s Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight sweetly expresses his support of Jake’s crow theory which is quickly forgotten, especially when David and Quentin return from their trial, in favour of naughtier things.

Eyeing the baby bird Jake currently held, Dwight reached out to pet the sleepy creature whilst saying, “They’re spies?”

“The adults mostly,” the saboteur explained, his gaze glued to the little ball of feathery fluff nestled in his palm. “The Entity watches through their eyes and they alert the killers of our presence during trials.”

“I thought it was normal for them to fly away when we’re around.”

“Typically, but their cawing not so much. Unlike in the real world, the crows here always caw when they’re disturbed. They’re not signalling other crows or squawking at a predator. They’re speaking to the Entity, they’re…” Jake petered off to release an uncertain sigh, the fire in his obsidian orbs gradually dimming the longer his silence stretched on. “It’s just a theory.”

The sheer passion the saboteur possessed when he spoke of his bird theory was a rarity, and Dwight disliked the faint frown Jake was now sporting. What kind of a person would he be if he did not support his boyfriend? Besides, the theory was not as farfetched as the saboteur seemed to believe it was.

“I think it makes sense,” he asserted and then affectionately pecked the despondent male on the cheek. “I don’t know if can be, uhm, tested though.”

After his amazing sexual encounter with David, Quentin and Jake, the four of them realised that their feelings for each other spanned beyond mere friendship. It took a long, serious conversation full of confessions before Dwight eventually acquired two new, handsome and caring boyfriends. Furthermore, he experienced no guilt or shame whatsoever in peppering Jake’s cheek with a few more smooches prior to diverting his focus to the saboteur’s smooth neck.

Dwight felt Jake chuckle, the vibrations from the noise tickling his lips as the saboteur abruptly stood up. Disappointment nearly had him shedding a tear until Jake returned to his side, without the baby bird in hand, and initiated a heated lip lock. He shuffled closer to the other to thoroughly relish in the feeling of Jake’s lips pressing against his own, the playful pressure lighting a spark in his lower belly.

Seemingly hungry for kisses, Dwight noted semi-calloused palms tugging insistently at his skull, his glasses practically squashed from their newfound closeness. Emboldened by Jake’s enthusiasm, and his own mounting lust, he briefly broke their contact to sit in the saboteur’s lap. His ass rested on a noticeably interested bump as Jake resumed their intensifying make-out session. Calming his faint nervousness, Dwight gently wiggled his butt around, the heat of arousal underneath his rear radiating through their respective layers of fabric.

Jake leaned away to fix him with a stony glare to which Dwight cheekily responded, “Oops.” He was turning into a sneaky little fiend, but he was not entirely to blame for that.

The saboteur suddenly shoved him backwards and out of his lap before violently tearing off his jacket. Dwight was quick to follow suit, his clothes being strewn haphazardly to the side. Fully nude and shuddering with excitement, Jake then took his glasses from him whilst lightly blowing in his ear. Why did a tiny gust of air prickling at his earlobe feel so magnificent?

“Jake,” Dwight whined out, his skin crawling in the best way, “what’re you do—” He was effectively cut off when a warm dick came into view and a pair of knees framed his skull.

“Suck me hard Dwight,” the saboteur commanded from his position above Dwight’s pelvis.

His breath hitched when a wet heat engulfed half of his member and, after his brain caught up with the action, Dwight inserted a portion of Jake’s cock inside of his welcoming mouth. The two of them lavished each other’s members which involved several loud slurps and greedy sucks, their individual performance leaving the other breathless. Saliva messily coated his stretched lips as Dwight lapped at the delicious meat occupying his oral cavity, his tongue switching vigorously between head and handle. Hums and moans vibrated along his length and, combined with the wondrous twitching from the saboteur’s throat muscles, heightened his yearning for the glorious finish.

Wishing to taste every inch of Jake’s member, Dwight placed his palms on the other’s ass cheeks and forced the saboteur’s throbbing goodness farther down his esophagus. The muffled squeak Jake emitted in response was immensely satisfying to his dick, which the other male was essentially choking on, and his self-esteem.

Blearily spotting another point of interest near his stuffed mouth, Dwight slicked up one finger and gradually pushed it inside the saboteur’s rear. Jake immediately bucked into his shallow thrusts whilst choked mewls had his member drooling at the tip. Finding the saboteur’s prostate, he stabbed his digit into it repeatedly until Jake released a stifled shout and exploded inside his mouth. Each gooey glob of cum was guzzled down and, since practice made perfect, he was able savour all of it without spilling a single drop.

The saboteur had recovered soon after to suck Dwight off to completion, that skillful mouth literally siphoning the cum out of his dick as he screamed in ecstasy. Jake eased off of his softening cock moments later and then molded his lips to Dwight’s equally slick ones. Dazed from his orgasm, he sluggish surrendered to the kiss, his lips parting to allow Jake entry. Dwight, though mildly stunned, accepted his own cum being inserted into his mouth, the salty taste gliding across his taste buds before sliding down the back of his throat.

“Christ,” a heavily masculine voice uttered, “wha’ a sight.”

“Yeah.”

Discontinuing their kiss, both he and Jake peered to the right to find David and Quentin eyeing them like tempting snack bites.

David lazily pawed at his clothed groin as he said, “I ‘ope yer ready fer more.”

Quentin half-heartedly nudged the scrapper in the side and remarked, “Someone’s impatient again.”

“Don’ gimme ‘at Quen,” David grouched prior to cupping the front of the dreamwalker’s jeans. “Yer cravin’ it too.”

Dwight watched as Quentin swatted the scrapper’s hand away to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. David triumphantly smirked at the dreamwalker’s indulgent eye roll and proceeded to remove his own clothes. Minor scratches littered the expanse of their respective torsos, the jagged marks seemingly caused by The Hag’s elongated nails.

“You’re both hurt?” Dwight worriedly asked.

David shot an impish wink at him whilst countering with, “Nothin’ a lil’ rough shag won’ cure.”

“They’re not deep,” Quentin assured, his explanation assuaging Dwight’s fears. “We’ll be okay.”

“And m’sure Dwight ‘n’ Jake won’ mind takin’ care of us.”

“Not if you don’t shut up and lie down soon,” Jake grumpily sassed.

David snickered, his tongue peeking out to run along the seam of his lips before he voiced an approving, “Bossy.”

“You have no idea,” Quentin muttered whilst ushering the scrapper closer to lie side-by-side on the forest floor together.

Dwight squeaked in surprise when Jake tugged him to his feet and steered him over to David and Quentin. The saboteur then climbed on top of the dreamwalker and started administering his own special medicine to those nasty scratch marks in the form of butterfly kisses. Hesitating for a mere second, Dwight did similar with David, his body plastering on the scrapper’s chest whilst his lips ran across a wounded pectoral. His buttocks rubbed against David’s stiffening member as he worked, his hole shivering when that thick cock occasionally brushed past it.

“Y’treat me so well love,” David sensually praised. “Gonna nurse me back ta ‘ealth?”

Dwight hummed in acknowledgement, his tongue slipping out to delve into the scrapper’s cuts. Saliva was not exactly a sanitary resource for cleaning injuries but, thankfully, infection and disease were non-existent in this world—an overlooked upside really. Was it weird how everyone lacked respect for mortality in general now?

“Should le’cha do this more often,” he caught David mentioning as firm fingers carded through Dwight’s locks. “Shame we don’ ‘ave a costume t—”

An annoyed groan from Quentin and then a moist smack drew his gaze upward where he excitedly watched the dreamwalker kiss the life out of David. Clearly Quentin was tired of the other male rambling on as the scrapper tended to do during sex. Dirty talk was nice, stimulating and prone to induce blushes but, every so often, David spewed out the most irritating, cheesiest lines of filth. The idea of roleplaying though was intriguing to say the least.

Letting Quentin handle their scrappy boyfriend, Dwight moved on to suckling on a nearby nipple, his ministrations deliberately playful to induce a response. Normally Jake was the ultimate tease amongst the four of them although, curtesy of the saboteur himself, he had picked up on a few useful tricks. Teasing David usually produced mixed reactions which resulted in either: the scrapper roughly and pleasantly ‘punishing’ him for doing it; or David giving him a taste of his own medicine. Feeling how receptive the larger male seemed to be, he guessed that David was going to crack soon. As such, Dwight hoped that the scrapper chose the former option as all the teasing was beginning to drive him crazy too.

“Bloody tease, the lotta ya are. Christ… oh goddammit,” David swore after rummaging through random tufts of grass with his fingers, “where’d ‘at jar go?”

“Looking for this?” Quentin questioned, his hand waving a jar of salve between their supine bodies.

“When did—”

“When we were kissing dumbass,” the dreamwalker quipped with a shit-eating grin, “and we’re not waiting for you to catch up.”

Waiting? Dwight observed as Quentin handed the jar over to David whilst Jake eased the dreamwalker’s greased length into his awaiting hole. His envy for the saboteur, who was arching his back and moaning in the most incredible manner, was short lived as David speedily slathered his length in salve and immediately thrusted into him. Dwight yelped and cringed from the piercing burn of being unexpectedly filled by several inches of painfully hard flesh. The salve made the process easier yet it did little to erase the sudden, almost savage stretch which Dwight was shamefully grateful for.

He was developing an embarrassing pain kink which paired nicely with his abnormal thirst for sex; he was transforming into an insatiable slut and, honestly, Dwight was remiss about it.

“Now ‘at’s wha’ I like ta ‘ear,” David sexily whispered, his voice helping Dwight to relax. “Imma make ya scream fer it.”

David, as impatient as Dwight well knew, grasped his hips and used his body like a cock sleeve. Meanwhile Quentin and Jake—with the saboteur upright and resting his hands on the dreamwalker’s chest—were desperately slamming into each other, the beautiful sound of their skin slapping together nearly drowning out their rapturous cries. Desiring some semblance of control, or balance as the other two had, Dwight started up his own pace, his abrupt assertiveness forcing a strangled groan from David.

“Damn… hah,” the scrapper deeply grunted out, “someone’s itchin’ f-fer, nngh, a ride.”

“Some-Someone, ah, l-likes seeing… my, hah, assertive s-side,” Dwight barely huffed out, his weak attempt at dirty talk earning him a slap on his ass.

Firing a toothy grin at him, David muttered an energetically appreciative, “Damn right I do!”

“It’s hot,” Jake mumbled prior to pulling Dwight into an awkward kiss, their slick lips sloppily seeking friction.

“That’s even hotter,” he overheard Quentin comment whilst a hand touched his bobbing dick. “Fuck, hah, you-you guys rock bottom… and top.”

“Don’ they eva.”

Dwight whimpered loudly against the saboteur’s mouth, his resolve rapidly crumbling under the gratifying pressure. With his lip lock turning feverishly savage, he withstood about a minute worth of sweet torment before yielding to his overwhelming pleasure.

Cumming with a shrill howl, his muscles clenched around David and forced the larger male to shout and climax alongside him. Scalding seed pumped into his sore passage before his fuzzy vision was moderately restored and he flopped weightlessly on the scrapper’s heaving chest. He blearily listened to Jake and Quentin release wails of their own though he was much too distracted by the hefty aftermath of his orgasm. The intensely blinding force of cumming his brains out was a feeling Dwight prayed he would never be deprived of.

“Christ… ‘at was ‘mazing.”

“It always will be,” Jake practically deadpanned, his voice marginally strained. “Maybe we should tie you up and force you to watch all of us next time instead.”

“Now _that_ would be amazing,” Quentin claimed after barking out a hysterical laugh, “but David would die from denial first.”

“Now ‘at’s a load of rubbish. My stamina’s betta ‘an any of yers,” the scrapper sternly defended prior to addressing the saboteur again. “Neva knew y’were so kinky.” Jake emitted a hmph noise though a wicked smirk was plastered on his face, the expression just as alluring as the previous suggestion.

“Again?” the dreamwalker asked, his sparkling blue orbs compelling Dwight to anxiously bite at his bottom lip. It was such a gorgeously, blissful expression which, somehow, was making him horny again.

“Are ya daft?” David incredulously voiced, his tone accompanied with crazed hazel-green orbs. “‘Course we’re goin’ again!”

Glancing at each male for unanimous confirmation, he whispered out a pleading, “C-Can we?”

“Y’know my answer. C’mon Jakey,” the scrapper mockingly drawled, “use ‘at iron willpower of yers.”

“Relax, I’m in,” the saboteur declared, “and _don’t_ call me Jakey jackass.”

“How’re we doing this?” Quentin chimed in with another question.

“I ‘ave a plan.”

The dreamwalker cocked a curious eyebrow as he uttered an amused, “Seriously?”

Dwight stifled a chuckle at the middle finger David gave Quentin in retaliation, but then the scrapper was swiftly shifting him off to the side and urging Jake to take his place.

“Since Dwight wants ta be assertive,” the scrapper voiced while maneuvering Jake to lie back-to-chest with him, “we’re gonna let ‘im.”

Quentin snapped his fingers and then knowingly stated, “So that’s what you’re up to.”

“W-What?” Dwight cluelessly inquired. “What’s going—”

“Yer gonna bounce on Jake’s cock while I fuck ‘im,” David bluntly explained, his seductive expression looking much too enticing. Why was it affecting him so much? Was he this weak and easy to everything sexual?

“And while sucking me off,” Quentin added, his palm momentarily brushing against Dwight’s arm.

The dreamwalker then quickly applied salve to the saboteur’s and the scrapper’s respective, semi-stiff members prior to discarding the now empty jar. After the necessary preparation were complete, Dwight mesmerizingly watched as Jake took action and slowly inserted David’s length into his gaping entrance. The substitute lubricant and residual cum shockingly provided enough slick to let the scrapper’s massive girth slide deep inside in one fluid motion.

“Better hop on before Jake bursts,” Quentin warned, his whispered words sending delicious shivers down Dwight’s spine.

Not requiring any further encouragement, he climbed on top of the saboteur’s flushed body whilst the dreamwalker guided Jake’s member into his spread ass. Seconds after getting comfortable and adjusting to the fleshy rod resting in his anal tunnel, Dwight then allowed the dick lightly slapping at his cheek to seek pleasurable refuge inside of his salivating mouth.

He leisurely humped Jake, his eager rocking not hindering his ability to pleasure Quentin’s sleek cock—which was thankfully wiped clean of salve. Just like their first foursome, their noises were magnificently erotic and beyond fucking addicting. Not, however, as addicting as being crammed full of delectable meat which continued to expand inside each hole. Clearly everyone was harbouring greater-than-average, repressed sexual energy which was further demonstrated by their frantic movements. Maybe they had been switched on beforehand too or maybe his boyfriends simply wished not to draw out the suspense. Impatience really was a splendid thing sometimes.

His oversensitivity became more apparent with each powerful slurp and every harsh drop of his hips. Dwight was determined to resist his grand finale for as long as possible though it appeared that he was not going to outlast the other three. Which, in his mind, meant that he had to force his boyfriends into breaking first. And, by god, the devilish idea was insanely thrilling to visualize: his leadership skills finally coming into play as he singlehandedly led his teammates through the sacred gates of heavenly pleasure. His thoughts had officially jumped in the gutter to join David and his cheesy, perverted mind if he was picturing those kinds of scenarios.

Hollowing out his mouth, Dwight swallowed all of Quentin’s dick—while being mindful of his teeth—and rode Jake with abandon, his amped up efforts being rewarded with hitched cries and vicious swears.

“Goddamn! Wha’eva yer, nngh, fuck… d-doin’ up ‘ere love,” David raggedly emitted, “ _don’ stop._ ”

Now he truly felt like a real leader instead of a follower.

Forever spurred on by praise, Dwight did everything in his power to drive the others over the edge. Although, his increased efforts had his member threateningly aching with need. Hence he wrapped a hand around the base of his rosy erection to physically prevent it from erupting prematurely. It was a sacrifice, arguably noble, to forgo his own urgent thirst for release and his agonized dick let him know it too. Yet he focused not on his self-induced suffering but on his desperate craving to witness their orgasmic expressions, the waves of euphoria washing over their flushed faces as their minds temporarily shut down.

His goal fortified by his many desires, Dwight pressed on with his righteous assault, his legs and jaw literally cramping from the amount of effort he was putting forth. How the hell did people withstand hours and hours of this kind of earthshattering sex? If nothing else, the numerous bodily aches afterwards would serve as a nice souvenir when he succeeded. Yes, succeeded, not failed!

Fortunately for his denied release and his nervous pride, Quentin and Jake, and subsequently David, climaxed a couple of minutes later. His stomach received a third, plentiful serving of salty cream whilst his inner depths were drenched to their limits, the extraordinarily wet sensation propelling his mind into a frenzied downward spiral. Unable to resist any longer, Dwight abruptly freed his dick from his tight grip which prompted his immediate orgasm, the absolute force of it dissolving what little energy had he left.

Limply falling onto Jake, who had collapsed on top of David, the three of them formed the world’s most pleasantly sticky, human sandwich. His breath fanned at the crevice of the saboteur’s neck, and vice versa, as his vision transitioned from greyish-white to blurry peach. Beads of perspiration dribbling off of his brow to drip onto the bodies below him with a soft, deafening splat. The delightful soreness he was experiencing felt divine and he hoped that the Entity did not ruin it by calling him away to a trial right now.

Dwight snapped his eyelids shut and quietly whimpered when Jake retracted his flaccid cock from his body, the excess fluid leaking out to coat his thighs. Whatever happened next, he was not moving and especially since he was unable to feel his legs anymore. He was so exhausted to the point where if the others randomly decided to jerk off on his backside, then he was completely okay with that. Besides, trying to scrub away the goo from this round was a fruitless battle. Cum might end up becoming the improved version, albeit unpopular but to a select few, of body wash here—until it dried of course. What the hell happened to his innocent, virgin mind?

He only just registered warm arms sluggishly enveloping him in an embrace, the snuggly gentleness of it pulling his mind deeper into its fatigued stupor. The toasty heat adding to his own, coupled with comfy and lean muscles cushioning his body, was more than enough to keep him where he was.

“Dwight’s an awesome power bottom,” he narrowly caught Quentin utter with tender admiration.

“Jake’s pretty good too,” David happily admitted, “knows ‘ow ta ride ‘em into the ground. I think they’re tryin’ ta dethrone me.”

“What? Dethrone you, the king?” the dreamwalker questioned, his hushed voice oozing with sarcasm. “And since when’re you a bottom?”

“Y’betta watch yer mouth,” the scrapper ominously hissed. “I still plan on cummin’ in yer arse soon.”

“Heh. Good luck with that.”

Dwight internally sighed at their routinely playful banter, his brain blocking out their voices to join a snoozing and sticky Jake in slumberland. Whilst his mind bended to the haunting summons of sleep, he wondered what other exciting positions the four of them could try out next.


	4. Healthy Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake proposes a challenge which leads to a surprising yet pleasurable outcome for everyone involved.

“Why not fight for it?” Jake saucily voiced, his peculiar suggestion causing the rest of them to freeze momentarily.

With their foursome relationship blossoming nicely, a recurrent topic kept resurfacing between David and Quentin: the fate of the dreamwalker’s anal virginity. What first started out as playful, half-serious jabs at the subject morphed into insistent requests accentuated by grabby touches. Dwight knew his scrappy boyfriend to be overly persistent at the worst of times, but his desire for Quentin’s ass was a curious one. Hence, when the four of them were in the midst of commencing another session of incredibly sweaty and satisfying sex, David apparently saw his millionth opportunity to pop the question—so to speak. Jake, however, obviously had something else in mind for the bickering pair.

“Fight fer it?” David dumbly reiterated though his hazel-green eyes sparkled at the mere mention of the word fight.

“Since you’re a competitive sort, why not capitalize on that?” Jake proposed whilst leaning up against a nearby tree, that subtle smutty smirk of his having an arousing effect on Dwight. “The both of you will stimulate each other in hopes of making the other cum before you. Winner takes whatever prize they want.”

David, with orbs much too big, looked crazily excited with the suggestion in relation to the wide grin Quentin was sporting. Dwight, however, was not terribly convinced that this ‘fight’ was going to play out as intended. “Uhm… is-is that really fair though?”

“Fair for whom?” the saboteur lightly countered, his smirk slowly increasing in size. “This isn’t a competition of strength, it’s one of resistance and cunning.”

“We’re doin’ this,” the scrapper boisterously asserted before turning to address Quentin, “and I’ll be claimin’ yer arse afterwards.”

“Don’t get too cocky David. I could easily win and then it’ll be your ass getting pounded,” Quentin argued, his hazy blues eyes showing immense determination for making good on his statement. “Any specific rules?”

“No penetration: external touches only,” Jake strictly outlined. “Clearly it’s pointless telling you not to be rough—”

“Damn right it is!” David interjected and promptly received an annoyed, icy glare in response.

“—but try not to kill each other.”

“And-And no breaking bones,” Dwight hastily added, his comment directed mostly at the scrapper.

“I wouldn’ dream of it,” David sweetly, almost sarcastically, expressed with a palm covering his heart.

As the two fighters shrugged out of their clothes and prepared to do battle of the most erotic, a tug on his wrist had Dwight falling on his butt beside Jake. Grumbling in mild discomfort, he glanced at the culprit and asked, “Why did—”

“Better seats,” the saboteur quickly answered before fishing out his semi-erect member. Dwight practically drooled at the sight of its pale smoothness, his salivation doubling in production when Jake started leisurely playing with his dick. Why was it so easy for his boyfriends to awaken his sexual desires? Honestly, at this point, he was becoming a slave to his own rapturous escapades. “One might mistake you for a voyeur with your staring.”

He immediately flushed from having been caught blatantly gawking and sputtered out an embarrassed, “I—n-no, m’not a v-voyeur, I—”

“Shh… relax. Join me,” Jake invited with a deliciously hushed tone, his palm moving to rub at Dwight’s clothed crotch whilst his mouth went to suckle at an earlobe. “We should enjoy this too.”

Body trembling with anticipation, he swiftly pulled out his own dick and trained his eyes on his other two boyfriends. Currently David and Quentin were aggressively making out, their palms sliding all over each other as their mouths fought for dominance. The ambient lighting of somber blue highlighted their nude bodies just enough to tease and tantalize without spoiling the overall image with too much visual information. Anything too mouth-wateringly tempting and Dwight was sure to blow his load prematurely.

His aroused whimper was barely suppressed as he continued to pleasure himself, his light strokes becoming firmer with every hitched breath and surprised squeak filtering into his ears. Biting his lip, Dwight idly wondered which male would win the competition though he was fairly confident that David was going to nab the victory. Not only due to his stature and resolve, but because the scrapper possessed a vast wealth of sexual experience in comparison to Quentin. Regardless, he hoped that David did not gloat too badly when the burly male eventually won. If the scrapper became too insufferable then their time together was going to take a nasty turn.

David had Quentin pinned on his back now, his beefy hand jerking the smaller male off almost savagely as the dreamwalker attempted to gain ground. Their muscles, lean or bulging respectively, rippled from the both physical and mental strain of keeping their composure while their opponent stripped it away. Seeing their individual musculature heave and sway accompanied with their gorgeous cocks begging for attention was like watching an appetizing lollipop, with alluring colours and an enticingly sugary scent, being waved in his face. Giving their surely aching members a second glance, he wondered how they were able to resist under such strenuous circumstances.

A pitiful cry drew his gaze back to a struggling Quentin, the dreamwalker doing his damnedest to retaliate against the sex fiend straddling him. Dwight felt a twinge of sympathy for the youngest but his overwhelming urge to see Quentin broken to submission squashed that meager feeling into mincemeat. Perhaps that was a disturbing desire to wish for yet it did not deflate his throbbing member in the slightest.

Although, as was made apparent to a startled David, Quentin was not going to accept defeat easily. The panting, rosy-coloured dreamwalker managed to sneak a foot in between their glistening bodies, the sole of it sensually rubbing along the scrapper’s moderate hardness. A momentary flinch from David was evidently all the distraction Quentin needed to flip their positions. Dwight had to gulp down a massive lump in his throat when the dreamwalker went on the attack, his mouth heartily sucking at the scrapper’s pert nipples whilst his hand snaked down low to fondle elsewhere.

“Y’lil’ bast—ah! F-Fuck…”

Quentin paused his ministrations to boldly inquire, “Too much for you?”

Dwight felt his cock literally jump, a thick bead of his essence flying upward and into the grass, when David growled and then effortlessly flipped the younger onto his back again. Just the noises floating in the air alone were sufficient enough to encourage his palm to squeeze and stroke the life out of his straining dick. The added visuals though, the sight of _his_ boyfriends ruthlessly groping each other, was something no porno could ever dream of capturing. His captivation with the titillating display, with two beautiful bodies locked in lewd combat, unfortunately distracted his brain from important bodily cues such as his impending orgasm.

Blindsided by the sudden heat surging south, Dwight stuffed a shaky fist into his mouth and climaxed with a muffled shout. His senses went on hiatus for a good few seconds as waves of pleasure washed through his sensitive system. Coming down from his amazing high took patience but, when he did, Dwight set his attention on Jake by coiling his palm around the saboteur’s member and stroking the other to orgasm. He loved the look of those obsidian orbs handsomely glazed over by lust, their watery sheen making their striking appearance all the more breathtaking. Recovering from his temporarily daze, Jake sluggishly moved to copy his actions as the two of them lazily milked each other.

“C’mon Quen,” Dwight heard the scrapper huff out, “I promise t’be gent—”

“No—hah, fuck no!” Quentin feebly protested, his hips faintly rutting into the palm curled around his leaking length. “Nngh…”

David chuckled at the younger’s plight before adding a toothy, “No shame in losin’.”

“I haven’t lost yet asshole.” With that, Quentin then lurched forward and harshly bit into a section of David’s neck, his sneak attack forcing a thunderous howl from the scrapper as the larger man abruptly came.

“Quentin wins,” Jake announced aloud, the sight of the truth shocking the hell out of Dwight.

Seriously, what was it about bites that did them in? Although, now that meant Quentin was going to be the one to fuck David into submission. The idea had his slick member rising from half to full mast in mere seconds. How was his concentration supposed to survive with this kind of mental stimulus bombarding his weak defenses? Why did he require concentration right now anyway?

Possibly out of vindictiveness, Dwight observed as the breathless scrapper shoved Quentin onto his ass prior to engulfing the entirety of the younger’s swollen member. The dreamwalker instantly shouted, his hips jutting upward while David swallowed around the flesh rod crammed down his stretched throat. Dwight needed to physically stop Jake from stroking his pathetically weeping cock to avoid cumming again too soon.

“I-I still… still won David,” the dreamwalker reminded the arguably sore loser in his lap.

Snarling for reasons unknown to Dwight, David countered with, “Best two outta three.”

“No way, you lost. Now,” Quentin exuberantly whispered as his hands yanked the scrapper’s face closer to his, “get on your goddamn knees.”

“Fine,” David begrudgingly relented but not before getting up to drag Dwight and Jake closer. “But I’m cummin’ inside someone.”

Not expecting to be flung forward, Dwight stumbled onto the ground as the scrapper forcibly ripped away his defenseless clothes. “Wait!” he hastily squeaked while being arranged on his arms and knees. “W-Why me?”

“Why not?” David questioned with a toothy grin, the expression driving a burning flush back into Dwight’s cheeks.

“I think it’s perfect,” an equally naked Jake added, his semi-interested member hanging invitingly in front of Dwight’s nose.

Liking his situation more and more, Dwight starting lapping at the saboteur’s length, his tongue happily licking along its gooey underside. As his taste buds savoured the unique flavour that was Jake Park, something slimy probed at his exposed rear. Briefly peering back, Dwight noted that David had begun to eat him out while Quentin apparently was doing the same to the scrapper. Frankly there positioning was equivalent to a train composed exclusively of human bodies: Quentin acted as the sexy caboose; David and Dwight were the precious cargo in need of safe transport across the plains of pleasure; and Jake, standing tall with his cock being affectionately lavished, held the role of the all-seeing conductor.

“You should hear yourself David,” Dwight heard Quentin remark whilst the scrapper continued to unravel at the seams. Judging by the shrill music exiting David’s mouth, he had to assume that the dreamwalker was taking full advantage of the scrapper’s vulnerable prostate. “God, you moan like a whore.”

“A gruff, slutty whore,” Jake added, or possibly corrected, when David released yet another filthy noise. “Maybe this will actually humble you.”

“Shut yer traps!”

Dwight doubted that anything was capable of humbling the mighty David King, but the erotic soundtrack the scrapper was spewing was indeed stimulating. If he had known that David could get this vocal, he might have suggested something like this beforehand. Just listening to those needy noises, feeling their heat fan across his moistened opening made both his hole and dick violently twitch. When warm breath and a slippery tongue were replaced with anxious fingers, Dwight eagerly expected the delivery of a rough round of sex.

Feeling two fingers scissor inside his writhing passage, and occasionally brush past his sweet spot, he leaned forward to silence his embarrassing whines on Jake’s cock. Dwight merely suckled at the mushroom tip first, his tongue tracing every outline and curve whilst his muffled voice drew hitched breaths from above.

The consistent series of moans David was producing eventually broke when the scrapper demanded, “C’mon, ge—ah! Hah, fuck… get on with it!”

“Your, oh… nngh, impatient reputation precedes you, ah, David,” Jake commented with some degree of difficulty which Dwight was rather proud to be the cause of.

“M’good ‘n’ read—gah! Ah, will y’just give it ta _me?!_ ”

“I dunno,” Dwight caught Quentin utter, the level of humour in his voice plainly obvious, “you don’t seem very—”

“ _Please!_ ” Did David actually say the word ‘please’ out loud? Dwight was in absolute awe at the prospect of their strongest boyfriend reduced to desperate pleas. This was the rarest instance he had ever had the pleasure of listening to and he only hoped that the memory of it stuck around for a long time.

“He, ah… p-possesses manners af-after all,” Jake impressively remarked, his humour expertly hidden in his flustered words.

“Y’bastards!” the scrapper unjustly cursed. “Just—”

“Tell me _exactly_ what you need David,” Quentin amusedly commanded, “and I’ll make sure to give it to you.”

“Oh I’ll tell you,” David lowly muttered in an even voice, a subtle hint of hostility laced in his tone. “Fuckin’ ram yer cock into me and take yer damn prize already.”

“Heh. Well then start fucking Dwight so I can fuck _this_ ,” Quentin emphasized with a loud smack presumably to David’s meaty butt.

“Goddam—bloody cheeky bastard!”

The frustrated swears from the scrapper were the sole warning Dwight received before something impossibly large fully plunged into his back door. His sharp wail was drowned out by both the delicious meat occupying his mouth and by a gruff, shrill shout from David. This was it; this was really happening.

“God… fuck David,” Quentin swore in approval, “you’re so tight.”

The scrapper friskily chuckled, his laughter sounding slightly strangled, and replied with, “You woulda been tighter.”

“Bullshit,” the dreamwalker contested. “You have no idea how good you feel right now. M’glad I won the opportunity.”

“Betta… nngh, hah, enjoy it while… ah, it lasts,” David weakly warned.

Dwight was diverted from their conversation by Jake abruptly ejaculating onto his tongue, the globs of cum sticking to the insides of his oral cavity. How had he missed the saboteur twitching and convulsing in his mouth beforehand? He supposed his attention was caught in between a rock and a hard place, but it did not dissuade him from revelling in the aftermath. The delectable saltiness and warmth of cum prickling at his taste buds was always a treat, as was the praising fingers carding through his damp locks afterwards.

Aiming to gulp down his yummy meal, the mushroom head was swiftly retracted from his mouth and immediately replaced by a determined tongue. He eagerly joined in on a tongue dance with Jake, their spongy appendages vigorously swapping saliva and cum. Despite the saboteur stealing back a sizeable portion of his essence, Dwight made a point of greedily swallowing a few bits for himself.

“Christ, nngh… yer doin’ ‘at on p—ah, hah… p-purpose!” David accused the kissing pair, his voice clearly strained. “Puttin’ on a lil’ show of yer own just t’make me— _gah!_ ”

Dwight faintly whined in displeasure when Jake pulled back to respond with a breathless, “I have no idea what you’re talking about David.” Given the thinnest trace of a grin tugging at the saboteur’s lips, that sneaky stunt had indeed been planned.

Inwardly chuckling at such a cunning ploy, Dwight shrieked in surprise when the hard length buried in his ass finally started moving. With how erratic those thrusts were, he had no choice but to bend forward, his arms collapsing beneath him as his forehead painfully scraped against the grassy earth. His skull, however, was eventually lifted prior to an upside-down head maneuvering underneath him. Briefly drinking in the sight of Jake splayed on the ground, with one hand pleasuring his spent member, Dwight quickly dove down to capture those welcoming, pouty lips in a firm embrace.

It was far too easy for Dwight to get thoroughly drunk on the ecstatic moment: the innumerable amount of erotic noises ringing in his ears; a devious tongue coaxing his into a unique form of tango; two different pairs of hands either caressing the sides of his face or fondling his budding nipples; a painfully solid erection breaching his inner depths with every powerful strike; and the sight of another coming undone by his own hand. Dwight was utterly lost in the exquisitely mind-blowing sensations and, with David mewling and literally drooling on his backside, resistance was never an option.

Probably incapable of handling the immeasurable pleasure from two varying sources, David was the first to explode, his prolonged roar carrying far across the expanse of their homely forest. Dwight elatedly whined at the feeling of a hot fluid flooding into his bowels, the satisfying sensation promptly driving him over the edge. He strangely attributed his thirst for cum to be akin to a starving car thirsting for precious fuel. Where were these odd comparisons coming from? Why did his thoughts become so warped during and after intercourse?

His cries of ecstasy were hungrily absorbed by Jake as the saboteur released a choked whimper of his own—likely from rubbing himself to completion—yet continued to kiss him stupid. Momentarily surrendering to the sexual haze fogging his mind, Dwight blearily heard Quentin signal his climax prior to experiencing two bodies crush him like the poor bottom layer of an ice cream sundae. Thankfully his plight was recognized by Jake who helped free him from underneath the sweaty pile before his lack of oxygen became a serious problem. His poor ass though was not going to recover from its harsh treatment for some time which, of course, was no real issue in his eyes. Was it weird to like getting screwed so much?

“So… since you came first again,” Dwight heard Quentin breathlessly speak as the saboteur cradled him against his sticky chest, “does that mean I can fuck you ag—”

“Like ‘ell y’will! Rematch,” David exhaustedly demanded whilst awkwardly contorting to a standing position. Once fully upright, the scrapper tugged a smirking Quentin flush against his bulky muscles and said, “Right ‘ere, right now, you ‘n’ me.”

The dreamwalker cockily snickered at the burly male and, while gifting David with a haughty wink, asked, “Think you’re gonna win this time?”

“Damn right I—oh fer fuck’s sake!”

Dwight was ready to question the sudden utterance of profanity until his eyes noted the fog gathering around him and Quentin.

“Guess that rematch’ll have to wait,” the dreamwalker stated with an indifferent shrug which was punished by a forceful kiss from David.

“In that case,” Jake mumbled out prior to correcting the crookedness of Dwight’s glasses, “perhaps David can cure my emptiness.”

The way the word emptiness was voiced piqued his intrigue which immediately showed in his groin—albeit minuscule. Was the saboteur trying to give him an erection to deal with during his trial? Besides, how was Jake able to even think about cumming after getting off for the third time? Dwight really needed to work on his stamina if he was going to keep up with his boyfriends and his perverted mind.

“Is ‘at right? Guess I betta administer my _special_ medicine,” David declared as the scrapper limped toward Jake. “It’ll ge’cha feelin’ nice and full in no time.”

Reluctantly slipping out of Jake’s embrace, Dwight stood back to watch David haul the saboteur upright and then brutally seize his shimmering lips. He had half a mind to turn away before his member turned rigid again but his orbs were too stubborn for their own good.

Ignoring the chilly mist creeping up his body, Dwight and Quentin watched the naughty display of grabby hands and wet kisses presented to them with keen interest. The Entity was truly the cruelest captor for forcing him to miss this upcoming, and surely gratifyingly aggressive, moment. Fortunately, there were plenty of chances to reenact it in the future, and his incredible boyfriends were guaranteed to deliver and satisfy.


	5. Sneaky Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dwight, David, Jake and Quentin in a single trial together, unimaginable chaos of the most satisfying nature ensues.

Spawning inside the familiar, shabby shack found in nearly every trial, Dwight was genuinely surprised to find all three of his boyfriends standing around him. The odds of something like this happening, and to materialize together in the exact same location too, were pretty much astronomical. And yet here they all were, arranged in a neat little circle and sporting varying levels of astonishment.

Nodding enthusiastically at the three males circled around him, David puffed out a satisfied breath before saying, “Ain’ this a lovely surprise.”

“Very.”

Quentin snickered at the saboteur’s dry humour and then uttered, “I can’t remember if we’ve ever been in the same trial before.”

“M-Me either,” Dwight truthfully added without complaint.

The sound of palms clapping together nearly had him jumping on the spot. Partly glaring at the source, Dwight felt his breath hitch from the mischievous expression David was now wearing. Whatever his scrappy boyfriend was plotting, he had an inkling that it involved all four of them in a more-or-less compromising situation.

Gifting each of them with a Cheshire grin, David muttered a suggestive, “Wanna do somethin’ ‘bout this? Maybe sweeten the experience?”

Jake immediately flashed a deadpanned look at the scrapper which his piercing obsidian orbs complimented greatly. “David—”

“C’mon, don’ gimme ‘at shite!” David exclaimed which prompted the rest of them to shush the boisterous male. “Look, ‘ear me out fer a tick lads: us four’ve neva been in a trial together, the killer ain’ Freddy—”

“W-Wait,” he interrupted the scrapper’s reasoning dead in its tracks, “how d’you know that it isn’t Freddy?”

“We’d be falling asleep already if it was Freddy,” Quentin speedily answered, the intimidating fierceness in his voice—obviously directed at the dream demon—sounding extraordinarily sexy to the ear. “And it doesn’t sound like any killer that can cross the map super fast, like The Nurse or The Hillbilly. No humming or electric shocks either.”

“Perhaps a silent killer then,” Jake ventured to guess from his position by the shack window, “and this is one of the larger trial areas.”

“Which one is it?” Quentin asked whilst moving to join the saboteur by the window to take a gander at the area outside.

“Temple.”

“It don’ matter,” David sternly declared, his lack of patience manifesting yet again. “Trials’re borin’ ‘nough as is. ‘Sides we’ll just come back if we die.”

“Even so, I’d rather not get caught with my pants down,” Jake reasoned, the conviction in his words seemingly impossible to break.

The scrapper emitted an overexaggerated, miserable whine prior to plastering on his rare, but always adorable, pouty face. His hazel-greens doubled in size to highlight the desperation in his expression which had Dwight melting on the inside as his arguably weak defenses began to crack at the seams the longer that enticing look hung around.

“Don’ make me beg,” David uttered next and probably knowing full well that his words already implied begging.

He knew he was an utter sucker for those big, hazel-green puppy eyes but it did not stop Dwight from trying to resist. However, resistance or no, the idea of doing something in a trial had always been a stimulating fantasy of his. Picturing those erotic scenes in his mind now stirred up a subtle ache in his loins and further subdued his nervousness. It was a risk to do something sexual during a trial, especially with a deadly killer lurking about, but that was exactly what made it so exhilarating. Granted, the thought of being caught with his pants down, as Jake had put it, was absolutely inconceivable.

Weighing his choices and his overall horniness carefully, Dwight gulped down a lump of excitement before stating, “M-Maybe we should try, erm, doing something. I wanna—oof!”

“Knew you were ballsy,” David happily voiced while proceeding to squeeze the life out of Dwight with a bone-crushing hug.

“I… air… D-David,” he barely choked out, his palm meaningfully patting his scrappy boyfriend on the shoulder blade.

Mumbling an apology, the scrapper plopped him back down on his feet, the sound of shoes colliding with floorboards echoing lowly in the shack. Dwight took a moment to fix his rumpled clothes and adjust his crocked glasses before offering David an amused smile. In lieu of gazing upon sparkling hazel-green orbs, the scrapper was fixated on their other two, silent boyfriends.

“C’mon, live a lil’ loves,” David pleadingly expressed to a frowning Quentin and an apprehensive Jake. “It won’ kill… well it might, but it’ll be worth it.”

When his undecided boyfriends merely eyed each other doubtfully, Dwight took the initiate and stepped in to plead, “Please guys. W-We might never get a chance like this again. It’ll probably be, uhm, dangerous, but that’s kinda the exciting part. Trials are normally really stressful, an-and painful, but maybe doing something, uh, fun would be a nice way to break away from the norm.”

“Since when’re you into dang—d’you even _care_ if we get caught?” Quentin exasperatedly hissed, his gorgeous orbs aflame with worriment.

“Of course I do,” Dwight immediately reassured, his heartfelt tone somewhat smothering the concerned flames burning behind those hazy blues, “but—”

“Are you saying this because you’re indulging David again—”

“Oi!”

“—or because _you_ really wanna do this?” Jake probed whilst sounding genuinely curious.

“Uhm, well it’s a bit of both… but I do _really_ wanna try,” he shyly added, his cheeks feeling much too hot from such a confession. Even though he had come to terms with his peculiar sexual desires, the embarrassment he felt over such things remained an intermittent grievance. His boyfriends, however, did seem highly receptive when he acted bashful or coy.

Observing with bated breath as Quentin and Jake pondered their decisions, the dreamwalker released a tired sigh prior to begrudgingly stating, “Fine, let’s do this. But quickly.”

“Rough ‘n’ fast it is,” the scrapper merrily accepted without any objections, his beaming smile eventually causing Quentin to return the gesture. “Jake?”

“You’re impossible,” the saboteur directed at David before shifting his attention to Dwight, “and you’re oddly convincing… and I’m in.”

“Maybe we should pick a different spot to do this,” Quentin pitched out as his orbs disdainfully swept over the weathered interior of the shack. “Somewhere away from generators and a place with decent cover.”

“In the temple?” Dwight suggested.

“Too much of an echo,” Jake intellectually deduced. “A spot in the surrounding woods would be best.”

“Good ‘nough fer me.”

Allowing David to impatiently lead him, Quentin and Jake out of the shack, the four of them crept through the forested areas in search of the perfect spot. Their venture, thankfully, concluded quickly when they eventually stumbled upon a suitable place for their thrilling activity. With plenty of trees and foliage for cover, and no generators in sight, there truly was no better spot to do this.

Despite his lack of pickiness on the matter, he hesitantly inquired, “Which, uh, position should we use?”

“Given the circumstances, a foursome might be too strenuous for you,” Jake claimed in reply.

David immediately emitted an indignant squawk of disapproval, his hazel-greens going big again as he griped, “Aww c’mon, really?”

“David stop pouting,” Quentin lightly chided. “Dwight won’t be able to move very well afterward and, in case you forgot, we’re still in a trial.”

Wordlessly offering his sympathies to a sulking scrapper, Dwight next asked, “So two on two then?”

Their scrappy boyfriend was lightning quick to perk up from the proposal and then launched his arm outward to haul a startled saboteur into his chest. “Dibs on Jake.”

The scrapper did not even wait for their agreement or a reply whatsoever as he proceeded to dominate Jake’s mouth with relentless smooches. Gawking at the arousing show for a couple of seconds, a featherlight kiss to the back of his ear had him shivering with anticipation.

Watching Quentin round the side of his body to face him fully, the dreamwalker then presented him with a wicked smirk and asked, “This okay with you?”

“Yes,” Dwight wholeheartedly expressed, his lively enthusiasm earning several yummy kisses from his youngest boyfriend.

With his mouth blissfully preoccupied, he scarcely heard David whisper to Jake, “Imma pound yer arse ‘til it breaks. See ‘ow straight ya walk after ‘at.”

“Hmph. I’d like t’see you try,” the saboteur boldly responded, the remark drawing a muffled snort from Quentin.

“Why y—take off yer bloody pants,” the scrapper growled out, his voice sounding hilariously flustered.

Dwight promptly whined when warm palms switched from resting on his back to firmly groping his butt cheeks. He knew exactly what the dreamwalker was asking for and he was all too eager to oblige. Without ceasing their kiss, Dwight giddily shimmied his pants and boxers down before his excitement threatened to burn through his clothes. His hastiness was rewarded with a few breathy chuckles tickling his moistened lips which had him squirming on the spot. Why was everything moving so slow?

Tender hands then coaxed him backward before he was turned around and pushed downward. Ignoring the nippy breeze lightly prickling at his lower half, Dwight obediently maneuvered onto his knees whilst his folded arms rested against a fallen log for support. Jake was swift to take up residence beside him, in a similar position, and then teasingly wiggled his exposed rear at David and Quentin.

“Keep ‘at up ‘nd m’not gonna be responsible fer makin’ y’scream,” the scrapper lowly warned.

Jake merely offered a lighthearted snort in response though it was enough to rile David up some more. Not that Dwight minded terribly, but their scrappy boyfriend was provoked by the simplest of things. Grinning at a handful of those fond memories, he then peered backward to witness Quentin producing a jar of salve from his pocket and proceeding to slick his fingers in the goo.

Meanwhile, Dwight decided to face forward and maintained a lookout while he was still lucid. The lush, misty forest meeting his field of vision appeared to be quiet and free of any signs of danger for the time being. He idly wondered how angry and confused the killer must be with their prey ‘hiding’ so well.

Two slick fingers snaking into his backdoor generated a startled squeak from him while simultaneously erasing all thoughts of their killer. Quentin committed to a steady rhythm of push and pull, those digits stretching and fondling every inch of his insides. His resulting groans were easily stifled until his prostate was jabbed repeatedly which drove him to bite his tongue. It was becoming too easy for his boyfriends to rummage through his insides and quickly locate his special spot. How was he supposed to build up a solid defense when there was little time to fortify it?

Three fingers assaulting his pleasure button was when his noises elevated beyond his ability to properly silence. Acting fast, Dwight shoved his glasses up to rest in his hair and then promptly planted his forehead on his folded arms whilst his teeth sunk into the thick bark. Did the dreamwalker even know how amazing his fingers were?

An extended minute of torturous preparation passed and Dwight was feeling much too impatient to postpone the main event to come any longer. Purposely slamming his hips back into Quentin’s fingers, his boyfriend finally got the message and ceased the maddening torment.

“Wha’s the matter Dwight?” David asked as a wet pop met Dwight’s ears—presumably from the scrapper yanking his fingers out of Jake. “Feelin’ a lil’ bothered?”

Hiding his surely reddening face from view, Dwight emitted a whiney, “Please… please j—”

“Just fuck us already,” the saboteur effectively finished, his hair somewhat masking his beautifully shimmering eyes. Apparently he was not the only one feeling a little heated under the collar.

“Heh. Betta bloody believe we will,” Dwight heard David murmur prior to Jake sighing in content when the scrapper assumedly penetrated him.

His jealous nearly forced a whine out of him until a solid grip on his hips reminded him that his pleasure was soon to follow. “Relax fearless leader,” Quentin sensually drawled like a sneaky viper. “I’ll fuck you stupid too.”

Moments later, a wonderful thickness slowly eased into his welcoming hole, his once stubborn muscles graciously accommodating the size of its guest. His mind blanked for a short second when said guest sunk wholly inside and simply rested there for a spell. Dwight was captivated with how painfully hard Quentin was and how grateful he was to be on the receiving end. The few seconds of stillness ensued but an encouraging butt wiggle from him spurred the dreamwalker into vigorous action.

Despite his hesitation from earlier, it was relieving to know that Quentin—and Jake too—was not faking interest. Plus, as an extra added bonus, the dreamwalker was keeping things amazingly rough for the both of them; although, while hardly complaint worthy, his ability to stand afterward might be in jeopardy. The scrapes and bruises to his arms and knees alone were going to be difficult to work with but Dwight was more than okay with wearing his symbolic badges of wild love.

“Christ… hah, yer squeezin’ me real tight this time,” David appreciatively remarked to the saboteur, the slight strain in his voice auditorily stimulating. “Ah, gonna make th—”

“David,” Quentin suddenly cut in.

“Wha’?”

“Be quiet,” Jake cutely finished for the dreamwalker, their combined words prompting the scrapper to grumble but nevertheless comply.

Though dirty talk was immensely gratifying during such times, Dwight understood that excess noise was only going to hurt them right now. As such, everyone was making an effort to quiet their sounds, with the saboteur having the greatest success, but what small grunts and moans reached his ears were greedily soaked in. Unfortunately, when Quentin increased his already bruising pace and with his innards tingling from irrepressible need, Dwight found it impossible to dampen his shrill mewls.

“D’you mind h-helping us out, nngh… raven?” the dreamwalker raggedly muttered between hushed pants. “Dwight’s getting too, hah, l-loud.”

A couple of seconds later, his chin was tugged toward the direction of the saboteur and three digits were stuffed inside his wide-open mouth. The feeling of semi-calloused fingers gliding across his tongue was not new though it was rare and apparently a fitting technique for silencing him. Despite his initial surprise, Dwight eventually savoured those unique fingers as if they were the finest of pepperettes. Oily, salty and with just a hint of tangy musk did his receptive taste buds sample before an idea popped into his head.

Thrusting his left hand near Jake, hopefully without stabbing the other in the eye, Dwight was elated when his offering was accepted into a warm cavern. However, instead of slathering his digits in copious amounts of saliva, the saboteur gently gnawed on his index and middle fingers. The playful bites, which Jake had a tendency to administer on other parts of their bodies, to his knuckles were oddly pleasant and, in all honesty, becoming bizarrely addicting.

An annoyed grumble from David drew part of his attention elsewhere as the scrapper then asked, “Why didn’ we, nngh… d-do ‘em from the front? Hah, ah… we-we’re missin’ th—”

“‘Cause rough and f-fast’s easier, ah… fr-from behind,” Quentin hurriedly informed before a series of sucking sounds quickly replaced their brief conversation.

Judging by the familiarity of the noises, Dwight guessed that the dreamwalker had quieted the griping scrapper with some rough kissing. It was nice to hear his boyfriends enjoying this moment as much as he was. Given their rapturous success thus far, perhaps something like this was possible to do in future trials too.

Dwight abruptly choked on his spittle when Quentin began to thrust uncontrollably, the lack of coordination hitting places he scarcely knew existed. Swallowing Jake’s digits as deeply as possible, enough to physically gag himself, his climax crested with a muffled shout. His swollen dick erupted with tremendous force while his muscles clenched from the blinding euphoria surging through his system.

In his sexual haze, Dwight blearily noted Jake biting his fingers a little harder and a rush of warm fluid seeping into his burning anal passageway. Letting his knees shakily collapse outward in the smooth grass, Dwight tiredly leaned his forehead fully into his right forearm for an extended period of time. The concept of breathing required relearning which admittedly took longer than anticipated; although, when his breath finally did return, he maneuvered onto his hunches and righted his glasses.

A concoction of slimy substances oozed out of his abused anus which had him blushing and biting into his lower lip. The idea of such a mess lingering in his body mildly roused his spent member and his naughty train of thought. If they did not get dressed soon, then there was a high probability that another round of intense coitus would commence. Why the hell was he craving more sex when he had barely recovered from this round?

“Christ,” David exhaustedly mumbled though with an undertone of loving fondness.

“Was it everything you hoped for David?” Quentin, equally breathless, questioned whilst his lips tickled Dwight’s neck. When did the dreamwalker get so close behind him?

“Absolutely,” the scrapper effortlessly answered, “and I’d be chuffed t’do it again.”

Quentin dramatically groaned prior to voicing a playful, “Unbelievable. Does your libido even have an off switch?”

“Nah, not really,” David lazily emitted, “but don’ act like ya didn’ enjoy ‘at.”

“I know I enjoyed it,” an electronic-like voice expressed which caused all four of them to violently jump out of their respective skins.

Scrambling sideways to squish awkwardly into Quentin’s form, Dwight whipped his gaze forward to find The Ghostface leaning against a nearby tree. His eyes considerably widened in alarm when he took note of the camera the killer was eyeing with interest. How long had The Ghostface been there and what, if anything, did the killer capture with that device?

“You boys’re _very_ photogenic,” The Ghostface went on to say whilst seemingly flipping through various images stored in his camera. “Especially this one.”

The killer then rotated the screen side of his camera around, in an irritably slow fashion, to face them. Squinting at the image, Dwight’s mouth instantly dried when he saw the four of them during the midst of their orgasms, the direct angle capturing their most vulnerable, albeit obscenely beautiful, moment.

How did none of them notice the flashes of the camera or the distinctive clicking noises? They were deliberately quieter for this yet, somehow, they all failed to notice someone standing practically eight feet in front of them. Mind-blowing sex truly was the greatest distraction to ever exist—in his opinion anyway.

“Delete ‘at!” David angrily shouted while displaying his manhood without shame.

Dwight tensed when The Ghostface stashed his camera away in favour of brandishing his signature blade. It was bad enough that he and his boyfriends were caught and photographed like this, but now the killer was just adding insult to injury by showing off his weapon. The Ghostface toyed with the sharpened edge for a spell while regarding their group with an ominous head tilt. Why was the killer not stabbing them yet?

“I know a certain killer that’d _love_ to see them,” The Ghostface all but purred as his masked face seemed to focus solely on Quentin. “Maybe he’ll add it to his little collection b—”

Dwight immediately latched onto an enraged dreamwalker and kept his boyfriend from lunging at the killer as Quentin roared out a disgusted, “ _You sick fuck!_ ”

“What d’you want for them?” Jake guardedly inquired as his nudity carefully concealed with one hand. “You deliberately showed us the picture for a reason: blackmail.”

“No one likes a smartass,” The Ghostface comically retorted as his knife was waved at the saboteur.

“Wha’ the ‘ell d’ya want pal?” David was quick to demand, his temper barely restrained within those trembling fists.

The killer scoffed, the noise sounding strangely indulgent, and then said, “Take a wild guess.”

“Yer not touchin’ any of us!”

“Aww,” The Ghostface obnoxiously whined, “why not?”

“‘Cause we’d rather smash yer damn camera ‘nd be on our way,” David brutishly explained as Dwight continued to sweat bullets.

He then watched as the killer shook his head in mock disappointment while releasing a prolonged sigh, the theatrics lasting for a mere moment before their stalker cheerily said, “Well I guess a good movie’s never complete without a little stabbing action.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Dwight hastily voiced in response to the violent chill piercing his spine and stomach-dropping sensation churning in his gut. He minutely questioned the peculiar feeling until realization struck at his core like a bolt of lightning: they were exposed to attack.

“What’s the matter?” The Ghostface knowingly inquired. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Gulping down the suffocating lump in his throat, Dwight made to speak again until David jumped in to declare, “We can take ‘im.”

“Calm down David,” Quentin urged though his attempt did little to alleviate the fury plastered on the scrapper’s face.

“Guys, please, just wait.” Pausing to ensure that his boyfriends actually acknowledged his words, Dwight then shifted his gaze back to the killer and said, “Uhm, w-what exactly d’you want? For the, uh, photos to be deleted I mean.”

“Shut yer mouth Dwight,” David grouched, “we’re not—”

“Just a small part in your dirty scene,” The Ghostface uttered, his electronic voice sounding oddly smooth. “Rising stars like yourself take on all sorts of challenging roles, and I’d love to see handle all four of us.”

“M-Me?”

“Mmhmm.”

Dwight pondered the request, or inarguable demand more like, for a minute before voicing a small, “Just one round?”

“Dwight,” Jake lowly warned, his slightly cracked voice indicating how low his patience was.

“Just one take,” the killer confirmed with an accompanying nod. “You’ll be the attractive lead and I’ll get a bird’s eye view of the main star in action.”

Ignoring the corniness of the statement, he hurriedly pressed on with, “An-And then you’ll delete the photos?”

“That’s enough Dwi—”

“We can’t trust h—”

“Damn right we can—”

“We’ll never survive together if you attack him!” Dwight abruptly screeched, his sudden outburst startling his boyfriends into silence. “Let’s just… let’s just let him join us.”

“But—”

“I can handle it, and it-it’ll give the killer his chance t-to shine,” he nervously stammered out, “l-like a bright and, uhm, dis-distracting star.”

Eyeing each of his boyfriends critically, he was relieved to see that his not-so-subtle hint was eventually perceived by all of them. Since sex was naturally distracting, their best shot of surviving together and at getting the camera was when the killer was engrossed in the erotic action.

Dwight was undeniably appalled with this predicament, and clearly his boyfriends were not intrigued either, but this opportunity was better than many of the other alternatives. He refused to allow the others to die for him or allow those photos to fall into the wrong hands.

“I’d rather not take all the credit,” The Ghostface uttered while sounding oblivious to their plan. “I’m just the humble director here.”

“Uh, right, well th-thank you,” Dwight stutteringly threw out. “So, uhm, how d’you wanna do this?”

“Like I said: I wanna see you take all four of us. You’ll be on your hands and knees playing the role of the heroic leader,” the killer cooed, his induced mental imagery coupled with that sugary tone causing Dwight to inwardly cringe, “that nobly sacrifices his life and dignity for his friends. Sounds exciting doesn’t it?”

Looking amongst his boyfriends for any problems, Jake stepped forward and proposed, “We’ll consent on two conditions.”

Witnessing the killer make a welcoming gesture with his arms, The Ghostface said, “I’m all ears.”

“No knife.”

“No one’s up for a little knife play huh? That’s a shame,” the killer dejected muttered, “but I suppose I can forgo the temptation. And?”

“The photos get deleted. _All_ of them,” the saboteur coolly emphasized.

The Ghostface waved off the condition like it meant nothing and drawled out a bored, “Obviously. So… what d’ya say?”

Reluctantly nodding alongside his boyfriends, they then, per the killer’s command, stripped out of their remaining attire and assumed a specific position. Lying chest-to-chest on top of an incensed looking David, Dwight took a moment to reassure the scrapper of this undoubtably ridiculous plan. Tenderly kissing David until he felt those bulky muscles relax against his own thinner ones, Dwight pulled away to give the scrapper one final smile before shimmying more upright.

The Ghostface leisurely palmed at the clothed erection tenting underneath his costume whilst saying, “I’m missing some really good shots here.”

“They’ll be deleted anyway,” Jake pointed out without a shed of humour.

Dwight tore his fearful gaze away from the killer’s crotch as their predator emitted a humph and then mumbled a half-hearted, “Killjoy.”

Awkwardly squinting backward, he observed as a crouched Jake slicked his fingers and one palm in green goop from the forgotten salve jar. Next the saboteur stroked David’s softened erection with his greased hand whilst his digits dipped into Dwight’s rear. His hole quivered at the stimulation though his mind remained unwilling to fully embrace it. He supposed he should be thankful that the killer opted to take his mouth instead of his ass. Additionally, if their plan was successful then the odds of a second round with their stalky killer dropped to zero.

A gloved hand yanked his neck back around where his eyes immediately were greeted with the sight of an unwanted, semi-aroused cock hovering in front of his nose. Pushing that disgusting dick even closer, The Ghostface sweetly uttered, “Showtime gorgeous. Try not to disappoint the director.”

At the same time, Quentin presented his member to him though the dreamwalker seemed far less excited about what was to come. Flashing Quentin with the same smile he had given David, Dwight parted his lips and allowed two mushroom tips to slide inside his oral cavity.

Up until this point, he had never tried to suck on two people at once; furthermore, it took his jaw much longer to adjust to the abnormal stretch. With his mouth already stuffed to the brim, his teeth were dangerously close to scraping sensitive flesh and the disciplinary action for injuring The Ghostface in such a manner did not bear thinking about. He was never going to forgive himself if one or more of his boyfriends were harmed because of a screw-up on his part.

Working hard, he gradually came to execute a successful, steady rhythm of lavishing the tips of two organs which was awarded with a pleased hum from the killer. He then emitted a whiny, choked squawk when a second pair of dicks started to slowly squeeze into his moistened and thoroughly stretched rear. A fair amount of fluid, still relatively gooey, from earlier remained lodged within his bowels which aided the penetration process exponentially. It was a bittersweet moment as his body elatedly bathed in the fervent sensations and his mind further shuddered in repulsion.

“Very nice,” The Ghostface practically sung, “but you haven’t taken _all_ of us yet.”

Tears instantly budded at the corners of his eyes when The Ghostface forced his and Quentin’s members fully inside his mouth. His lips nearly split from the new stretch as his gag reflex mercilessly flared from the unfamiliar irritant. Powering through the overwhelming discomfort, Dwight relaxed his jaw as best he was able while excess drool coated his bottom lip. Despite the struggle, he was genuinely surprised that the killer was not relentlessly ramming his dick down his throat. Why was he questioning the actions of a pervy monster?

“Perfect… picture perfect,” the killer sensually whispered whilst squeezing Dwight’s chin and ruffling his messy locks, his black gloves now mysteriously absent. “And now for a little throaty background music.”

It took every ounce of his willpower not to puke as his skull was forcibly pulled along two swelling lengths. The lack of oxygen was a horrendously noticeable problem too which The Ghostface apparently decided to mock instead of pity. Thankfully, Quentin did care and roughly pried the killer’s hands off of his face and hair. Frightfully peeking up at the two males before him, Dwight held his breath when The Ghostface oriented his head ever so slowly in the dreamwalker’s direction.

“Jealous Quen?” the killer smugly inquired, his hand trailing along the dreamwalker’s scars before moving back to unlatch his mask. “Freddy always said you were the needy type.”

Dwight stared in awe as the face of their enemy, their human-looking killer, was wholly revealed. Short and straight brown hair, pale complexion, sharp amber orbs accented with a vertical scar across the left eye and an evil grin defined The Ghostface’s facial features. He had but a moment to register the shock of seeing the killer maskless before the grinning asshole yanked Quentin into a searing kiss.

The grip on his hips elevated beyond bruising levels which clued Dwight in on how disapproving Jake was with the killer devouring Quentin’s mouth. The saboteur however remained tactically silent, as did a faintly snarling David, while the dreamwalker swapped spit with their enemy. Quentin on the other hand lightly recoiled from the lip lock though could not disengage completely from the contact.

Though just as vexed as his other boyfriends, Dwight saw a chance for the dreamwalker to snatch the killer’s camera; hence, he gave Quentin’s twitching tip the tiniest of apologetic nicks. After gaining the other male’s attention, he repeatedly shifted his eyeballs between the dreamwalker and The Ghostface.

Giving him a wink in acknowledgement, Quentin enthusiastically delved into his make-out session while his fingers held the killer close by his costume fabric. Shying away from the awful visual, Dwight did his part by maintaining his messy slurps and choked sucks as his hips ground back into the pleasurable friction shooting through his nether regions. Any inkling of suspicion from their horny stalker was sure to be punished severely so it was imperative that their fucking continued without pause.

The moment Quentin started inching a hand near the pocket housing the camera, the killer broke away to say, “Someone’s pretty quiet down there. What’s a few guys gotta do to make you scream huh?”

Panicked, Dwight lightly shook his head and began moaning lewdly around the throbbing members in his mouth. Quentin then made a show of whimpering from the lost of contact which was answered with lighthearted amusement.

Cradling the dreamwalker’s neck between one palm, The Ghostface smirkingly asked, “Need something Quen?”

“Please,” Quentin quietly pleaded, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips, “more.”

Orbs narrowing hatefully, Dwight watched the earnest recommencing of their kiss, the roughness of it coupled with his loud sucking granting Quentin with a second opportunity to grab the camera. He zeroed in on the steady hand the dreamwalker silently inserted into the killer’s costume pocket and desperately prayed that The Ghostface did not notice.

Anxiously gawking at the pocket, Dwight puffed an ecstatic breath through his nose when the camera slowly emerged. Whilst the device was carefully extracted, he felt the killer twitch sporadically in his mouth which likely signalled that their time was running short.

His mounting fear abruptly spiked when Quentin yanked the camera free and swiftly smashed the device over top of The Ghostface’s skull. Before the undoubtably agonizing blow, the killer had begun to explode, that raunchy cock disappearing from his mouth to spray his face and glasses with sticky seed. Quentin’s scrumptious member soon vanished from his mouth too as the dreamwalker continuously smashed the busted camera against The Ghostface’s head.

Completely forgetting his own achy problem, his release hit him thrice as hard, his member discharging rope after rope essence as an extended flash of heat passed throughout his entire body. A fraction of a second later, his writhing inwards were flooded with creamy warmth whilst their individually heightened noises drowned out the violence in front of them.

With his mind-blowing climax sapping the remainder of his energy, Dwight blindly reached toward a fuzzy looking Quentin, and eventually three other blotchy figures, as his vision crossed and his surroundings blurred to black.

\--------------------

Weakly coming to, Dwight sluggishly opened his eyes to discover a pair of arms wrapped almost possessively around his clothed torso. His momentary panic was instantly quelled when he recognized the familiar vest sleeves the arms were covered in.

Cranking his neck back, Dwight stared into the loving face of his sleepiest boyfriend and brightly smiled. “Quen?”

“Hey,” Quentin whisperingly greeted, his lips affectionately pecking Dwight’s turned cheek.

A random, funny taste encouraged him to lick at his gums and then ask, “Why do I taste… leaf?”

“It’s from when we cleaned you up. I figured the taste of leaf was better than what you were tasting earlier,” Quentin vaguely explained as his fingers mused Dwight’s greasy curls. “David and Jake’re repairing the gens for us. How’re you feeling?”

“My legs kinda feel like jelly,” he humorously admitted, “and my… wait, the killer! Are you alright? Where’s th—”

“Hey, hey, shh. I’m alright,” the dreamwalker soothingly assured and administered a couple of calming kisses for additional measure, “and we took care of the killer.”

“W-What d’you by that?”

Gifting him with a wildly proud smirk, Quentin then shifted back a touch and nodded to the side. Looking in the supplied direction, Dwight felt his eyes bug out of his skull at the sight of the naked killer hogtied on the ground, using fragments of his tore costume, while his knife rested in the grass in front of his unconscious form. His shock eventually melted into sick amusement toward the irony of the situation: The Ghostface wanted him to be the lead when the killer ended up stealing the spotlight in the most humiliating fashion.

“I managed to fend him off long enough for David to knock him out. We were debating on killing him,” Quentin quietly admitted, his hazy blues appearing stony for the briefest second, “but we decided that humiliating him was better in the long run. And more satisfying.”

“Is everyone—”

“We’re all okay. None of us got hurt,” the dreamwalker emphasized with several more accompanying smooches to Dwight’s neck. “I promise.”

Twisting about in Quentin’s embrace, Dwight threw his arms around his boyfriend and snuggled into the comfortable warmth. His eyes faintly teared up as he croaked out a nearly inaudible yet relieved, “Good.”

Relishing in the feeling of his hug being firmly reciprocated, Quentin then broke away to ask, “Before Jake and David get the gens done, d’you wanna leave your own message?”

“Huh?”

“We all left a few messages for the killer when he wakes up. They’re over there,” Quentin pointed to a patch of earth beside The Ghostface which was surrounded by flashlights, med-kits and toolboxes.

Standing up, Dwight wobbly strolled over to the area with the dreamwalker following close behind him. He stopped before the makeshift circle to read the various messages, written in all caps, scrawled into the loose sediment. It was not too difficult to figure out which boyfriend wrote what message. For example, the threat to bleed the killer like a pig definitely came from David while the comment regarding idiots underestimating opponents was clearly from Jake. As for Quentin, Dwight was confident that the warning of future pain if the killer extorted them again came from the dreamwalker. Briefly casting a scornful glance at the pitiful killer, Dwight squatted down to scrawl his own personal message in all caps.

“‘Never touch or threaten my boyfriends again’,” Quentin approvingly reiterated the note aloud when it was completed. “I should’ve thought of that.”

Feeling particularly bold, he also drew a ‘GG’ and an ‘EZ’ in the dirt to complete their parting messages. He then stood back to grin almost foolishly at his work and at the state of the supposedly high and mighty killer. Survivors were not as helpless or weak as some of their killers believed and Dwight was damn glad, if not a touch fearful, to express that fact.

In celebration of the general success of their plan and to convey his wholesome gratitude, Dwight pulled Quentin in close and passionately kissed the younger senseless. His sore lips pleasantly tingled from the sensational contact and eventually stretched into a smile when the final horn blared overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a stab in the dark when writing the dialogue and mannerisms for The Ghostface and I regret nothing.


	6. Valuable Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like a miserable failure after a subpar trial, Dwight is subjected to a bizarre lesson courtesy of his three caring boyfriends.

“When’re you gonna stop being a newb?” Feng hotly posed to a guilty Dwight whilst the both of them trekked back to the campground. “Seriously, just grow a pair of balls and think with your dick.”

Immediately choking on his spittle, he attempted to clear his throat as his mind dived straight into the gutter. Before his overactive imagination gave him an embarrassing problem to hide, Dwight emitted one final cough and then voiced a nervous, “W-What?”

“Okay, look, you need to get a hard-on for the trial,” the gamer passionately explained, her fist lightly punching his shoulder for extra emphasis. “Get pumped up enough to say ‘fuck it’ and beat the Entity at her own bullshit game.”

“Oh, uh, r-right. Sorry,” he dispiritedly offered in the absence of a better reply. “Your wound though…”

“What, this?” she asked while gesturing to the gashes underneath the lower half of her polo shirt. “Like this could ever stop me. Anyway, the girls and I _wanted_ t’saved you so that’s that. Deal with it.”

Shaking his head in disagreement, he uttered a wholly regretful, “B-But you guys all would’ve lived if I hadn’t—”

“Oi! Dwight!”

“Perfect timing,” Feng chirped prior to grabbing Dwight and dragging him toward his three gorgeous boyfriends. Once in range, the gamer shoved him forward into a pair of muscly arms and all but demanded, “Take our whiney leader here and fuck the stupidity outta him. He’s having self-esteem issues and doesn’t understand why we saved his sorry ass.”

“Th-That’s not—”

“It’s true,” Feng quickly countered in the midst of departing, “and _no_ bullshit next time Dwighty boy!”

Dwight mostly ignored her jab in favour of concentrating all his energy on escaping from David’s iron grip. Meanwhile, the worried looks his boyfriends were shooting at him were not helping his plight any. When their concerned questions breached through the remainder of his emotional armour, Dwight felt the true weight of his failures finally sink in.

“ _It’s my fault!_ ” he yelled at the three other males whilst his teary orbs screwed shut. “Jane and Yui died for me, and Feng almost didn’t make it at the end. They all sacrificed themselves t’save me and I barely did _anything_ helpful. I-I can’t even pay them back, or anyone else, ‘cause I know it’ll never be enough. I… I’m _useless_.”

A pressure descended on his shoulder, from a firm hand specifically, which prompted him seek out the source. His search revealed a glaring Quentin who, once their gazes locked, lowly and incredulously asked, “How can you say that?”

“Guess Feng ain’ exaggeratin’ ‘bout the self-esteem issues,” David unsmilingly added which a displeased Jake wordlessly nodded along to.

“Look, I—”

“Which means,” the saboteur cut in, the slight edge in his tone sounding both menacing and devious, “that we have no choice but to intervene.”

Mischievously grinning in approval, Quentin addressed both Jake and David when he said, “And Feng did tell us to fuck the stupidity out of him.”

“No, guys,” he barely voiced through his pitiful tears, “I-I really don’t think you underst—OOF!” His world abruptly flipped upside down the moment David heaved him onto a burly shoulder and the light from the campfire soon faded away shortly afterward. Realizing that he was being forcibly carried into the surrounding woods, he immediately began thrashing like a fish out of water. “P-Put me down. I don’t wanna—”

“Not until we change your way of thinking,” the saboteur sternly rebuked, his inarguable gaze encouraging Dwight to slowly relax and accept whatever lecture his boyfriends were sure to throw at him.

With Quentin and Jake taking up the rear, David effortlessly carted Dwight to their usual hang out spot in the forest. After being carefully dropped back onto his feet, he was instantly assaulted by hands tearing at his clothes like vicious animals. In the midst of it all, his wrists were somehow secured together by torn fabric and then wrestled upward such that his arms were wrenched above his head. He emitted a series of incomprehensible noises in protest, none of which swaying his boyfriends in the slightest, as the excess fabric attached to his bound wrists was then tied around a sturdy tree branch.

Nude figure now hanging from the branch, with his bare feet only just touching the dirt below, Dwight fearfully eyed his boyfriends whilst saying, “W-Why’re you… whatever you’re trying to d—”

“Don’t worry Dwight,” Quentin reassured while removing his clothes, an action which Jake and David mirrored.

“We’ve no intention of hurting you,” Jake pitched in next as Dwight struggled not to be distracted by their beautiful bodies.

“And he knows what t’say if he wants this t’stop,” David spoke exclusively to Quentin and Jake, his charming hazel-greens matching the softness of alluring hazy blues and striking obsidian orbs. Okay, what were they planning on doing to him?

The image of their loving expressions, something much too warm-hearted to be lewd, was promptly lost when a blindfold took the place of his glasses. Thinking back to the scrapper’s comment, Dwight pondered on the pros and cons of making this stop. Indeed, all he had to do was utter his safe word and this weird treatment would cease; it was that easy. Each of them had their own unique safe word to use for when their respective comfort zones were crossed during sex.

David, for example, chose the word ‘referee’ as it reminded him of the worst mistake in his life—the angry punch that costed him a promising career as a professional rugby player. ‘Corporate’ was the word Jake picked as it apparently evoked distasteful memories which the saboteur continued to rarely speak of. Last, and obviously not least, Quentin selected ‘marigold’ as his safe word though the dreamwalker had yet to offer an explanation for his choice. Although, if Dwight was a betting man like their resident gambler, he might stake his entire meager salary from his old job on the word linking back to Freddy in some vague way.

For himself, the word he picked was ‘outcast’ since it had been the one thing he desperately tried not to be. Even now he occasionally struggled to fit in with the diverse crowd here; however, courtesy of his friends and boyfriends, he truly felt like he belonged to something special. And yet, in spite of all the hardships they had endured together, he remained incapable of holding his place in their inner circle. Why was he so useless?

Feeling something wrap around the base of his cock prompted Dwight to stammer out, “W-What’s that? What’re you gonna do t’me?”

“We’re gonna teach you a lesson which’ll hopefully make you see how important you really are,” Quentin indefinitely explained, his voice now sounding closer than before.

“You’ve experienced plenty of trials where you’ve accepted full responsibility for the loss afterward,” Jake enlightened with a slightly melancholic tone.

“But y’shouldn’ blame yerself fer somethin’ ‘at ain’ yer fault,” David resolutely asserted.

“We’re all losers here,” the dreamwalker recommenced, “but it’s our losses that make us survive better in future trials. We keep pushing ourselves and eventually it pays off.”

Scoffing almost miserably, Dwight shook his head and claimed, “Except it _doesn’t_ pay off for me.”

“Your progress may be slower by comparison,” the saboteur admitted, “but it _is_ progress nonetheless.”

“Y’don’ gotta worry ‘bout returnin’ the favour either,” the scrapper heartily assured. “We sacrifice fer each other all the time and y’repay everybody in yer own way.”

“And…” Quentin paused dramatically as warm air fanned across Dwight’s shoulder blade, the simple sensation oddly nice to experience. “We’re not letting you cum until you learn t’accept why we all sacrifice so much for you.”

Without further warning, several touches had his breath hitching in surprise. His skin shivered at the feeling of teeth, lips, tongues and fingers gliding across its receptive surface.

Firstly, the back of his neck was receiving a handful of featherlight kisses, the soft sensation sending mild bolts of pleasure down his spine. When he shrunk away from those smooth lips, a sharpness latched itself onto his retreating neck. A pleased sigh immediately erupted from his throat as blunt edges, presumably from a set of teeth, gently nibbled and gnawed on his captured flesh.

Elsewhere, his abdomen was riddled with goosebumps courtesy of a moist tongue running along his lean muscles. Its warm, wet trial mapped every region on his torso seemingly to ensure that it left no section unmarked. The teasing appendage even had the gall to worm around inside his bellybutton for the longest time which drove him absolutely wild.

Speaking of wild, his left foot was too being lavished by kisses and tongue action. Wetness delved between each individual toe, which nearly forced a few giggles out of him, before shifting to the sole of his foot. Dwight probably should be a little off-put considering how dirty his foot was, but evidently it was the exact opposite.

Aside from that, six hands busied themselves with their own ministrations whether by kneading his skin or by tracing the curvature of his modest musculature. And, try as he might, each stimulating touch sent jolt after jolt of pure excitement into his flaccid member.

“G-Guys,” he huffed out, his toes curling from their relentless assault on his body. “Nngh…”

“Something wrong,” he then heard, or more appropriately felt, Quentin utter against his ear.

“I… I, hah, d-don’t underst—ah, h-how this is—”

“You will,” the dreamwalker whispered after licking along the outer shell of his ear. “You just need t’think.”

“I can’t think,” he feebly argued, “nngh… w-when you guys’re doing _this_.”

“I suppose you’ll have to try harder then,” Jake spoke next, his voice tickling Dwight’s incredibly slick navel.

“Best be quick ‘bout it too love,” David tenderly encouraged.

“Guys…”

The response to his whiney plea was the resumption of those maddening touches which, unfortunately, had increased in vigor. How the hell was he supposed to stay coherent through this? Feeling his straining dick already aching for relief was embarrassing enough but physically feeling that his orgasm was going to be denied was the real kicker.

Therefore, he attempted to contemplate what ridiculous lesson his boyfriends were attempting to teach him. Every promising thought bubble, however, typically burst when his throat, nipples or toes were sucked and bitten. At this rate, he was going to die from denial before the answer came to him and the fingers brushing dangerously close to his stiff excitement—though never actually touching—were making his predicament infinitely worse.

“Any thoughts Dwight?” Quentin probed after hearing him wail in utter frustration. Was all this actually meant to be a prank?

Nearly distracted by fingers gently massaging the column on his throat, he choked out a trembly, “Please, I… I don’t know.”

Hearing David snort from below followed by a few bites to his left ankle, he nearly missed the words, “Y’can’ tell?”

“ _UGH!_ ” he howled indignantly when the flesh just above the root of his member was licked. Were they purposely torturing him for his poor performance during trials? Was that the lesson? Get better or suffer from sexual frustration? “ _Fuck!_ T-Tell what?”

“Think,” Dwight overheard Jake mutter whilst breath was blown straight at his surely swollen cock. “You can already feel the answer for yourself.”

Given his current lack of patience, Dwight was prepared not to think and simply scream until his head inevitably exploded. Instead he elected to grit his teeth, in an attempt to block out his agonizing pleasure, and focus on _actually_ thinking. His boyfriends, however, were upping their antics with every passing moment. Apparently next on their list to be sensually attacked was his left armpit, his right knee and his ass.

In the meantime, his entrapped dick, which required every shred of attention in his opinion, kept bobbing against his stomach and it was absolutely infuriating. Those very brief brushes of his sensitive slit along his quivering belly were both a blessing and a curse, the sensation simultaneously satisfying and not. Why was his manhood being cruelly neglected? _Why?_

“Please, please… m’sorry I didn’t do more in the tr—”

“Oh c’mon love,” David sharply, and perhaps almost disappointedly, uttered, “‘at’s not wha’ we wanna ‘ear.”

A tongue, which was obvious given the slickness, probed at the hollow of his armpit while a mouth softly suckled at the back of his right knee. Concurrently, the two palms kneading the swells of his ass cheeks were removed in favour of two fingers, from what he could deduce, teasingly circling his shuddering entrance. Although, like with his straining cock, those lovely digits never once delved inside his welcoming pucker. His whines and mewls, which were beyond obscene, were evidently not tempting any of his boyfriends int—

“ _GAH!_ ” he shrilly shrieked when a devilish tongue replaced the digits fingering his hole.

The damnable thing repeated the pattern its predecessors started for a time before poking inside his tight, muscly ring. Caught off-guard by the tender penetration, Dwight writhed in undeniable ecstasy and agony as his member mercilessly throbbed for release. Okay, he _needed_ this insanity to stop before his brain melted inside of his skull or his dick broke from the burning strain.

Blocking out the tickling, the rippling and the electrical tingling afflicting his overheated body, he dragged a portion of his mind out of its sexual haze and forced it to produce results. What bizarre lesson were his boyfriends, besides how horrible this kind of torture really was, trying to teach him? Jake had mentioned that he was capable of feeling the answer already, but what exactly did that mean?

Dwight abruptly gasped when a warm object with a slight slipperiness, definitely originating from a wet dick, rubbed against different parts of his leg. In fact, a second cock, also seemingly moistened at the tip, was intermittently brushing against his right hip. God they were lusting over his bound and aroused bod—no, no, no! He continuously reiterated the mantra that he had to focus because his life, or rather the life of his dick, gravely depended on it. He _had_ to fucking focus!

Zeroing in on the wonderfully torturous touches his boyfriends were gifting him with instead, Dwight actually noticed something interesting. Their ministrations were, and had always been, gentle during this peculiar session. Every flick of a tongue, scrape of a tooth and caress of his flesh was, quite literally, expressing emotion. Additionally, in this instance and knowing what he knew of his boyfriends, Dwight was confident that said emotion was indeed love.

But his boyfriends loved him before now so why go to this extreme to show it? Unless… was their love for him the lesson? Their love implied their caring which, in turn, probably meant that they did not appreciate hearing him belittle himself. So perhaps his belief that he was useless was, in actuality, contrary to the real truth. It seemed much too plausible to be the correct answer and yet, despite his reluctance to accept it, his distressed mind all but compelled him to voice it.

“I’m important!” Dwight loudly blurted through embarrassingly wanton moans.

A hum resounded against his ear prior to Quentin whispering an intrigued, “Go on.”

Narrowly collecting his thoughts, he licked his semi-chapped lips and then declared, “M-My life, ah… shit. My life matters and that’s why Jane, Yui an—hah, ah, an-and Feng saved me. That’s why everyone’s done, nngh… s-so much f-for me in and out of trials. I—ah! I… am _not_ useless, and I never was.”

Dwight emitted the most breathless gasp when his horrendous torment came to a sudden halt. A tired smile blossomed across his face only for it to disappear a second later when he remembered that his cock, his aching and needy organ, remained a prisoner.

“Impressive,” the saboteur contentedly commented, his voice sounding farther away.

A tongue clicked afterward, supposedly in agreement, before Quentin said, “And all in less than twenty minutes.”

David, most definitely, snorted in disbelief and then asked, “Y’timed it?”

“Roughly. I was curious to see how long he’d last.”

“Not bad,” the scrapper remarked, his tone indicating how truly stunned he was with the estimate. “Should we let ‘im off the hook ‘en lads?”

“ _Please!_ ”

“I believe he’s earned it.”

“Me too,” the dreamwalker concurred with Jake. “Besides, we shouldn’t let our fearless leader suffer anymore. As long as he’s learned our less—”

“I did, I did, I swear!” he begged with every sliver of strength he could muster up. “Just please, please lemme _cum!_ ”

“But I kinda like hearin’ ‘im beg fer it,” David threw out in afterthought, the wickedness in his voice not going unnoticed by Dwight. “Maybe we should tease ‘im a wee bit—”

“David,” Jake and Quentin both deadpanned in unison which was promptly followed by the scrapper warmly snickering aloud.

A moment later, his painful erection was permitted the freedom it immensely yearned for and, as a result, immediately spewed in utter joy. Shouting happily alongside his release, his dick seemed to expel for a solid minute—with a fair amount of scorching hot seed landing on his torso—before it sputtered itself temporarily dry. Even in an arguably comatose state, a tremendously faint stirring prickled along the length of his spent member. Was his addiction to erotic activities and orgasms too powerful to even allow him a short reprieve? His greedy body was the true evil here but his clearly horny boyfriends were not far off on his list.

Panting for precious oxygen, he barely registered David muttering, “Wasn’ ‘at a lovely lil’ treat?”

A mixture of affirmative noises was quickly interrupted by Dwight aggressively, though raggedly, demanding, “Lemme down.”

Someone murmured an appreciative ‘feisty’ underneath their breath before the tension from his wrists swiftly vanished. Sinking carefully to his knees, he then tore the blindfold off, which turned out to be his own tie, and was instantly greeted by a delicious, albeit slightly blurry, view.

Each of his boyfriends were alarmingly hard and Dwight, while overly salivating at the sight, was more than ready to take his reward. Lunging forward, he impaled his mouth on David’s massive cock whilst his hands grasped at Jake’s and Quentin’s members. His palms were immediately slicked in spunk as he savagely sucked the scrapper down into the lower depths of his throat.

Traces of gooey essence, the finest of salty confectionary delights, slid across his tongue with every thrust of his head. Eager to sample different flavours, Dwight periodically switched between each of the three gorgeous males to sate his curious taste buds. His mouth greedily collected globs from each unique fleshy treat, mixed them all together and created a brand-new flavour which hugely pleased his thirsty stomach. The taste was immaculate and the praise ringing in his ears at the same time made the experience all the more gratifying.

“Too much… I can’ do—”

“H-Holy shit—”

“M’gonna lose it.”

Dwight grinned at the utterance of their individual desperation and, also, at the feeling of their dicks throbbing in his embrace. Knowing that their climaxes were imminent, and much too starved to torture them, he pulled his mouth off of David to lick at the underside of his oozing dick whilst rapidly stroking Jake and Quentin to completion. His long-awaited reward was three ear-pleasing groans and numerous splashes of goo showering his face and hair. He had been essentially reduced to a white, moist layer cake receiving a plentiful helping of creamy, off-white frosting. Why were his comparisons so smutty?

Once their cocks ran out of savoury frosting, he ingested what flecks of seed resided closest to his mouth prior to crawling toward a sitting Quentin. Spinning around, he positioned himself such that he was sitting in the dreamwalker’s lap, back-to-chest, with a sticky length rubbing in between the crack of his hungry rear. Said length speedily hardened and, in the absence of a single complaint, Dwight impaled himself on the delectable flesh rod.

Thanks to whoever ate him out earlier and the slickness already present, Quentin easily speared through his itchy passageway and straight to the hilt. Moaning from the amazing stretch, Dwight promptly squeaked when a pair of arms wrapped around his filthy torso and a warm mouth engulfed his member. Jake, whilst stroking himself in the process, apparently was the one to swallow his slowly inflating dick as the opportunity was probably too good to resist. Speaking of opportunities, David evidently saw an open vacancy sign plastered above his parted lips as a second cock was quick to thrust inside his agape mouth. Dwight elatedly welcomed the thick, growing hardness into his oral cavern as their foursome began in earnest.

Their fucking was unbelievably vicious, their pace likely to be perceived as painful to anyone watching their exchange. Quentin essentially used him as a cock sleeve, the dreamwalker forcing him down while simultaneously rocking upward and Dwight loved every moment of it. Jake, somehow, managed to match their speed and frantic movement without even a hint of teeth scraping against his sensitive flesh. His precision when shallowing David’s meat was a little sloppier but, like the saboteur, his teeth were of no threat now given his extensive experience.

The sounds their bodies were emitting, from noisy moans to the slapping of skin on skin, were always a great pleasure to indulge in and boy were they loud this time. Furthermore, whether it was their shameless noises or their frenzied movements, their second orgasms arrived in record time. Unleashing a muffled scream, Dwight abruptly froze as his sore member exploded. The electricity stemming from his climax intensified for the brief minute, the sensation travelling throughout his entire body as his boyfriends achieved their respective sexual highs too. Warmth was pumped deep within his bowels, fed directly down his esophagus and essentially vacuumed out of his gushing cock.

His mind, which was basically incoherent at this point, felt as though it was floating through a river of dreamy pleasure with nothing but the sweet sounds of their rapturous euphoria guiding him forward. The blissful ride, however, ended all too soon as reality set back in and reminded him of how sore everything was. Hence, after deciding that their sexual frenzy required a much-deserved rest, Dwight sluggishly encouraged all four of them to lay on the grassy earth to properly bask in the afterglow.

Snuggling into their sweaty embrace when everyone shifted closer together, Dwight stared up at the fuzzy black sky and said, “Thanks guys, and m’sorry for the, uh, th-things I said.”

“Damn well betta be,” David fiercely whispered which Quentin followed up with by uttering a firm, “Don’t ever say that you’re useless again.”

“You mean a great deal to everyone here,” Jake exhaustedly chimed in, “and even more so to us.”

“I kn—well, I-I know that now. So… thank you.” After shutting his eyes and allowing his fatigue to settle him down, Dwight idly added, “I’ll probably give the girls flashlights and, uhm, med-kits though. As-As thank you gifts.”

“A wise idea.”

“They’ll appreciate that.”

“Anythin’ t’keep the lasses ‘appy.”

Briefly chuckling at their replies, he stole once last glance at each of his lovers before settling back down. In spite of the uncomfortable and flaky mess clinging to him, Dwight simply plastered on a cheery smile and dozed off in the arms of his extraordinarily devoted and affectionate boyfriends. How did he manage to get so lucky anyway?


	7. Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of the various gifts from the Entity, Dwight partakes in some Halloween fun with his friends and his three boyfriends.

Surviving in a place where death was not an escape had several downsides; however, sometimes the Entity offered the survivors things which reminded them of their home world. Despite losing their concept of time, one such thing involved the proper celebration of various calendar events. Evidently, the holiday up next to be savoured and thoroughly enjoyed by everyone was Halloween.

After reviving from one particularly brutal trial, Dwight was stunned by the new changes strewn about their homely survivor forest: spooky pumpkins, some carved and illuminated by aero blue fluorescent flora or fungi, covered in a vibrant orange slime; scarily large plants—their petals possessing a reddish colour and almost resembling a mouth—that looked as though they could swallow someone whole; spiderwebbing adorning the treetops and select tree trunks; and tons of Halloween goodies like candy and fluorescent drinks—all of which hopefully safe and edible like before.

Aside from the eerie décor, Dwight also noticed that some sort of a Halloween party had broken out at their campground whilst he was gone. Everyone seemed to be in attendance with most either lounging about while indulging in Halloween confectionaries or energetically dancing around the fire. His eyes drank in how happy and carefree everyone was whilst taking note of their stylish Halloween-themed attire.

On that note, his orbs were drawn to his three boyfriends presently dancing in their own little bubble. Jake was rocking a dirtied prospector’s outfit from the look of it with those mining pants hugging faintly swaying hips in all the right places. Said hips almost distracted him from the rugged mechanic outfit David was wearing, that open-necked shirt exposing just the correct amount of muscled chest to make his mouth water. Although, what really had him salivating was Quentin’s bloodied swimming outfit which consisted of a blood-splattered tight speedo, a pair of goggles dangling from his neck and nothing else. God he was so horny just seeing them—

“Oi, Dwight! C’mere love,” David beckoned from across the campground, his beaming smile drawing Dwight in immediately and urging him forward to greet his three welcoming boyfriends. “Lookin’ good.”

Forcing his eyes to stop ogling the three attractive males surrounding him, Dwight peered down at his attire to see a lightly bloodied, blue-gray waistcoat with accompanying dusty nutbrown trousers. Additionally, his ordinary glasses had been switched out for a pair of rounded, blued steel spectacles. At least he had not been dressed in something utterly embarrassing like an elf costume again.

Arching an eyebrow at the peculiar style, Dwight then posed to his boyfriends a confused, “What am I supposed to be?”

“Someone smart,” David stated matter-of-factly, his breath smelling of intoxicating sweetness from all the sugar, “and very attractive.”

“You kinda look like an apprentice from the eightieth century or something,” Quentin pitched out next. “It’s cool.”

Eyes not-so-sneakily lingering on a deliciously scarred torso, Dwight countered with an excited, “I-I like your outfit better.”

The dreamwalker quickly snorted and then responded with, “You mean my lack of outfit. I wore this stuff all the time.”

“Oh I be’cha d—”

A chorus of boos from the ladies nearby interrupted their short discussion as a clearly drunk Feng squealed at the top of her lungs, “LESS TALKING, MORE DRINKING!”

“YEAH! This makes up for getting eaten alive by The Demogorgon any day!” Meg yelled afterward, her slurred speech and awkward movement showing how wasted she was. “Gonna fucking party ‘til I drop!”

Nervously snickering at their antics, Dwight abruptly squeaked when something cold was shoved into his open palm. “Here,” Jake said whilst further pushing a chilled bottle filled with neon orange liquid into Dwight’s hand. “It tastes better than last time.”

“Don’t forget the candy,” Quentin reminded as he teasingly slipped a pumpkin-shaped lollipop between his lips. It was astonishing how something as trivial as eating candy could be seen as one of the sexiest acts in the world.

Probably unable to resist temptation, David speedily yanked the dreamwalker close by the shoulder and practically slammed their mouths together. Dwight watched in awe as their sloppy contact ensued until the scrapper’s tongue stole Quentin’s lolly and retreated back inside its dwelling to savour its newly acquired treat. This erotic display was incredibly stimulating though perhaps best saved for later when there were not so many eyes around. Although, everybody else seemed to be engrossed in their own miniature parties and scarcely spared them a glance anyway.

Watching David separate from a mildly dazed Quentin, Dwight shivered when the scrapper palmed a speedo-clad ass cheek while promising, “I know I’ll be gettin’ my fill of sweets tonight.”

The dreamwalker, with a moderate blush staining his cheeks, merely smirked in response before attempting to retrieve his lost sweet through mouth-to-mouth combat. A hand turning his jaw and a pair of slightly sticky lips sealing over his own swiftly nabbed Dwight’s full attention. Completely sinking into the heated kiss, a fair bit of liquid was then generously funneled into his mouth. Apparently Jake was too impatient with his lacking of drinking but Dwight was not about to complain given the delectable flavour passing across his taste buds.

The taste was indescribable sweet, something citrusy perhaps, tangy and shocking not hard at all to chug down. Plus, the unique flavour which was characteristic of his bird-loving boyfriend made the experience all the more satisfying. After gulping down every drop that was offered, Jake replaced his lips with an open bottle mouth which Dwight eagerly accepted. His other two boyfriends even cheered him on, their clapping and whooping encouraging him to drain the remaining contents of the bottle in mere seconds.

Gasping for breath, he lapped up the few droplets clinging to his lips prior to saying, “You’re right. It’s tangier.”

Witnessing Jake shoot a wicked smile his way while slowly grinding against him, the saboteur then leaned in nice and close to whisper, “Would you like some more?”

Not entirely sure or insanely picky about what specifically ‘more’ was referring to, Dwight was incapable of offering anything save for an anxiously enthusiastic nod in reply. Seemingly happy with his gesture nonetheless, Jake tugged him closer to the various drinks and sweets stashed to the side as his party truly began.

Their timeless fun carried on with abandon, everyone smiling and laughing whilst the ever-present nighttime set the prefect mood for the occasion. Dwight was committed to enjoying the festivities to their fullest, while the moment lasted, which included participating in activities like: dancing with many of the girls, some of which dry humping him in their blitzed state, and his handsome boyfriends; miraculously scarfing down sickening amounts of candy and mystery booze without puking; engaging in a pumpkin carving contest which Nea and Jeff won by a landside; listening to spooky stories told by Bill, Ash, and Jane which had him shaking in his seat; and, of course, stealing kisses and gropes from his boyfriends any chance he got.

When his energy reached a height beyond measure, Dwight wished to partake in a different kind of activity involving a secluded area and four naked bodies. Saying his goodbyes to everyone still conscious, he then collected his semi-inebriated boyfriends and, using a few suggestive words, encouraged them to continue their celebration elsewhere.

“Well it’s ‘bout bloody time,” David half-heartedly griped, his eagerness showing in his purposeful stride toward their usual hangout spot in the woods. “‘Nother minute longer ‘nd I was gonna wank right—”

The scrapper was suddenly cut off by Jake literally jumping into David’s burly arms and drunkenly whining, “Shut up and kiss me.”

Nothing else needed to be said as the two of them immediately leaned in for some lip action whilst David blindly carried the saboteur to their destination. Meanwhile Dwight was stuck supporting a groaning Quentin as the dreamwalker staggered and stumbled with every step. Though he experienced a pleasant and dizzying buzz from the alcohol, or what they all assumed to be alcohol given the effects, Quentin essentially fell into a sleepy daze which was unbelievable cute to watch.

David, out of the four of them, was obviously the most capable of holding his liquor given how much the scrapper drank in a previous life. Jake, shockingly enough, became much more open and extremely sex driven after downing three bottles of mystery booze. This was also the first time Dwight had actually witnessed what a drunk saboteur could really do and say.

Arriving at their usual spot, which was spookily decorated like the rest of the area, Jake and David basically tore their costumes off while he rested a tired Quentin on the soft dirt. Judging by those glazed hazy blues, the dreamwalker was likely not going to be up for anything sexual for the time being. Actually, maybe it was a smart idea if all of them abstained from drinking anything else right now. Even just a swig was likely going to off-balance his arousal or put him in the same boat as Quentin.

Speaking of the dreamwalker, Dwight carefully peeled off his clothes and then draped each piece over Quentin to prevent him from freezing. Bare skin on cold, solid earth clearly was not a pleasant combination so hopefully this provided the dreamwalker with some warmth. Eyeing the luminescent pumpkins nearby in afterthought, he then quickly gathered three carved squashes radiating the brightest glow and arranged them around his sleepy boyfriend. It was like highlighting the main attraction, namely Quentin, with several pops of complimenting colours; though the dreamwalker needed no such highlighting to shine vibrantly on his own—just like David and Jake too.

“D… Dwight?” Quentin narrowly managed to voice, his alluring orbs half-lidded and unfocused. “Wha’s going on?”

Crouching down, Dwight gifted the other with a peck to the forehead and a hushed, “Shh. Just get some rest.”

The dreamwalker moaned, possibly in despair, before uttering a garbled, “Don’t wanna.”

While questioning how a sleepy Quentin could be this adorable, he then assured, “We can do stuff later when you’re, uhm, feeling better.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Loose grin somewhat kept in place, the dreamwalker leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Dwight’s lips. “Love you.”

Blissfully returning the gentle contact, Dwight briefly carded his fingers through Quentin’s bouncy chocolate curls and responded with a quiet, “Love you too.”

Leaving his lethargic boyfriend to rest, he joined his other two lively boyfriends as Jake currently rode David like a hearty rancher breaking in a wild bull. Once within grabbing distance, the saboteur instantly snatched his semi-hardness and inserted it into a warm mouth. Not anticipating the sudden action, Dwight unleashed a shrill yelp of satisfaction as the moist suction forced copious amounts of blood to flow strictly south. Nevertheless, he did his best to maintain a level head in order to properly observe every mouth-watering detail.

“Shoulda got ya pissed ages ago love,” David addressed to Jake from his prone position, his approving toothy grin accentuated by his aggressively thrusting hips. “Neva seen y’so desperate fer it.”

Dwight felt his knees buckle as the saboteur moaned and mewled, possibly in response to the scrapper’s comment, around his swelling hardness. Thin trails of saliva leaked from the corners of that sinful mouth too where the beautiful image, not matter how recurrent, evoked the naughtiest of ideas. Perhaps it was simply the booze talking but the whole moment just seemed infinitely more sexy than usual. Then again, having some semblance of control over Jake provided a rare kind of thrill which displayed most prominently in his now swollen and drooling erection. Holding raven locks by their roots, their fullness feeding his thirsty sense of touch, Dwight kept Jake close whilst his free hand tweaked his left nipple.

“Goddamn,” David raggedly muttered, his hazel-green orbs glossed over from pleasure. “Keep touchin’ yerself Dwight.”

When obsidian orbs found his, Dwight nearly lost his trembly composure then and there. Those unbelievably lewd slurps and loud sucks were not helping his delicate control situation either. Regardless Dwight complied with the scrapper’s command, his thumb and index finger roughly toying with his hardened pebble. The near overwhelming pleasure forced him to shut his eyes and bite his tongue as his release was mere moments away from breaking through his resistance. Switching to his neglected nipple and twisting hard, Dwight howled at the sky as the sensation was dramatically heightened by Jake simultaneously engulfing his whole length.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell loves, I’m gonna…”

Sentiments matching his own, Dwight roared alongside David as his blinding climax blissfully numbed his senses. His seed shot forth from his overheated cock like a cannonball where it ended up being stored in an equally hot, fully loaded oral cavern. Afterglow setting in seconds later, Dwight emitted a hitched whimper when his slickened dick was freed. Peering downward, the glassy-eyed and semi-winded saboteur gave him a wink prior to making a provocative display of swallowing his load in one big gulp. If Jake was intending to get him hard again, that little stunt certainly did the trick.

Barely remaining on two feet, Dwight attempted to recover completely while his bird-loving boyfriend, already up and about, peppered his neck with needy kisses. He nearly succumbed to those addictive lip presses when movement in his peripheral vision captured his interest. A still very aroused David had his sights on something in the distance and Dwight practically blanched the second he figured out what that something was—or rather who.

“Hey!” Dwight hissed at his scrappy boyfriend when the other started stalking toward Quentin. “Leave Quentin alone.” Honestly it was a miracle that the dreamwalker had slept soundly throughout their boisterous fucking.

“He shouldn’ be left out,” David argued whilst giving Dwight a mischievous sideways glance, “and I know I’m good ‘n’ ready t’get up inside ‘at tight—”

“ _David_ ,” he sharply uttered, an uncommon ferocity laced in his tone. “ _No_.”

Apparently it was up to him to be the responsible one and reign in his two seemingly uncontrollably horny boyfriends. Quentin was pretty much impaired and, in such a state, he might actually let David take his virginity which the dreamwalker was likely going to regret when he sobered up. Steeling his expression to ward off the pouty face directed his way, the scrapper finally backed down and reapproached him and Jake.

“It’s gonna ‘appen sometime,” David confidently claimed, his ruffled hair somehow emphasizing his much too endearing pout.

“M-Maybe,” Dwight anxiously stammered, his nerves almost preventing him from voicing his next few words. “But don’t you wanna fuck me instead?”

Pupils dilating and breaths hitching told him that his inviting question greatly intrigued both David and Jake. Hence, it came as no surprise when his body was driven to the ground by savagely insistent hands. Knees and palms digging into the loose dirt, Dwight whimpered at the feeling of hands kneading his buttocks before slick digits quickly wormed their way inside his hole. Whilst two fingers hurriedly scissored his passage, a hand wove through his hair and yanked his skull up to greet a stiff, shiny erection.

Allowing the tasty treat—something infinitely better than Halloween candy—unrestricted access within his hungry mouth, Dwight followed the example his impatient boyfriends were setting and deep-throated Jake straight away. An assault of delicious flavour immediately hit his tongue which, oddly enough, tasted faintly of the citrusy tangy booze from earlier. It certainly explained why the saboteur’s dick had been so shiny before, but when did Jake find the time to douse his length with it? In any case, a new flavour now flooded his oral cavity: a tangy, citrusy and salty sweetness which vaguely resembled fruity salted chocolate and, in his sexual haze, sated every single one of his taste buds.

Sucking down everything his special lollipop supplied, Dwight released a muffled moan when his southern opening was abruptly breached by a wonderful thickness. This unique dance of give and take, though familiar, was what he longed for most: getting utterly dominated by his gorgeously desperate boyfriends while they lost their minds fucking into his addictive body. It was nice to feel loved and cherished in such an aggressive manner but, even more than that, it was also nice to be irresistible too.

Ignoring his mounting dizziness, Dwight harshly rocked his pelvis backward to awkwardly smack into David whilst vacuuming drop after drop of creamy seed from Jake’s oozing tip. His boyfriends grew clumsier and more vocal when he added a few extra choked whines and switched up the angle of his backward thrusts. He knew his actions were probably a little dirty, no pun intended, but the result was much too gratifying to pass up.

“ _C-Christ!_ Ah, fuck…”

“Gonna cum.”

Driven to the brink of orgasm yet again, Dwight dedicated his last moments of lucidity to bringing his boyfriends over their respective euphoric edges. Sucking with all his might and frantically moving against the semi-slimy girth lodged in his rear, rapturous sounds swiftly erupted from his boyfriends as ropes of scalding goo burned the insides of his mouth and ass. The taste of savoury essence cascading down his throat combined with the feeling of fluid drenching his sore anal passageway finally pushed Dwight passed his limit. Again his world blurred in a haze of blotchy aero blues and neon oranges as his climax washed through his now overly sensitive body.

Once his surroundings returned into focus, Dwight crumpled on the ground and panted for breath. He was beyond fatigued, dizzy and unfortunately unable to keep up with his other boyfriends who were still raring to go for a third round. Spending a few minutes lying in a heap on the soiled ground, Dwight eventually fixed his crooked specs, which had surprisingly stayed on, and then dragged his heavy body nearer to Quentin. How Jake and David found the stamina to keep going while still drunk stretched further than his comprehension could reach.

Snuggling up to the dreamwalker underneath his clothes, Dwight nearly jumped when Quentin softly said, “Hey Dwight.”

“M’sorry Quen,” he immediately apologized while Jake noisily moaned in the background. “I didn’t mean t’wake you.”

“I’ve been awake for awhile,” Quentin drowsily revealed, a noticeable bulge grinding into Dwight for added emphasis. “You guys sounded like you had a lot of fun.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Dwight then whispered a worried, “Are you angry?”

“No,” the dreamwalker quietly assured, his saccharine sweet smelling breath slightly fogging Dwight’s glasses. “The show was nice from here. Really nice.”

“Mmhmm.”

Distracted by the palm coiled around his spent member, Dwight tiredly reciprocated the contact, his hand snaking beneath obstructing fabric to find his moderately hardened prize. Though exhausted, he was not opposed to giving Quentin a bit of attention, especially since the dreamwalker looked so cute like this. Steady strokes and an intermittent thumb rubbing along his slit caused his body to somehow scrounge up enough energy for a third round.

Blood sluggishly returning to his dick, he and Quentin started to exchange a series of sleepy kisses before Dwight eventually maneuvered himself on top of the dreamwalker. Their touches shifted elsewhere as hands caressed lean musculature and the like while their crotches ground repeatedly into one another. Suddenly annoyed by the measly shred of fabric between them, Dwight viciously removed the tight speedo to fully admire the other’s scrumptious body.

“What’s wrong?” Quentin playfully asked, the lazy smirk plastered on his face all the more infuriating to deal with. In fact seeing the dreamwalker sprawled out underneath him like this, all smooth skin and alluring masculine musk, reawakened his greedy hunger for sex. The unique lighting, those stunning blues and oranges, also had a hand in defining various contour lines which practically begged to be licked. “I thought you liked my outfit.”

Yearning for a second helping of cock massaging the sudden itch in his rectum, Dwight all but squawked, “Not when it’s in the way.”

Quentin lightly chuckled prior to rolling his stiff rod against Dwight’s length whilst uttering, “Fair enough. So now what happens? Tell me what you want?”

“I wanna ride you until I pass out,” he managed to voice without a single stutter or moment of hesitation.

“M’kay, go ahead,” the dreamwalker slowly encouraged, his lazy smirk remaining in tact as Dwight shivered with immense anticipation. “Knock yourself out.”

Feeling an unquenchable sense of urgency, he hastily readjusted his position before feeding inch after inch of Quentin’s dick inside his thoroughly stretched hole. Given the pleasantly rough treatment from David earlier, no preparation was required to take in the entirety of the dreamwalker’s length. In lieu of gently gravitating on top of Quentin, Dwight put his momentary strength toward obtaining a third, earth-shattering orgasm for the both of them.

With the passionate sounds coming from David and Jake spurring him on, and the enticing lazy smirk directed at him from below, he swiftly commenced a brutal pace. Since he had no idea how long his burst of strength was going to last, Dwight was apt to make every millisecond count. Besides, Quentin had yet to experience any sexual gratification and David had not been wholly wrong with his earlier statement concerning the dreamwalker being left out. As someone who hated being left out of things, Dwight was not about to repeat the wrongdoings done to him in the past.

Delightful noises squeaked past their lips as he and Quentin slammed into each other at varying speeds. His snapping hips complimented the dreamwalker’s deep thrusts perfectly where their timing generated an amazing, skin tingling sensation. Although incredible, said skin tingling also appeared to be a bodily numbness setting in. Powering past his limitations before he prematurely collapsed, Dwight upped his pace while Quentin grabbed his hips and yanked him body down.

Their smutty soundtrack, filled with hitched moans and low grunts, along with multiple jabs to his prostate eventually became his undoing. Back arching and body awkwardly stilling, a shrill shout pierced the air as a third orgasm swept through his barely conscious system. Possibly due to the stiffening, the dreamwalker too reached his peak and a gush of gooey fluid was planted deep within his innards alongside what remained of David’s seed. Was it wrong to be addicted to the feeling of cum flooding into his bowels time and time again?

Slumping on top of a sweaty heaving chest, Dwight felt Quentin idly piston in and out of his sore hole for a minute before the fleshy smoothness was retracted with an obscenely wet pop. Though he wished to make good on his desires and ride the dreamwalker again, his heavy muscles refused to cooperate with his insatiable craving. Reminding himself that their fun was definitely going to continue when they woke up, Dwight plastered on a content smile while savouring the erotic memories of this moment.

“Too tired?” Quentin questioned, his tone suggesting that he already knew the answer.

“For now,” Dwight admitted with a slight pout, “but not later.”

Feeling arms draping across his back and holding him almost possessively, Quentin then mumbled out an adorably yawny, “I’ll hold you to that. Happy Halloween Dwight.”

“Happy Halloween Quen.”

Gifting the dreamwalker with one last sugary kiss, Dwight set his glasses off to the side and happily snuggled into the sticky warmth below him. Listening to the gentle sounds of their combined breathing, and the raunchy noises coming from David and Jake, gradually lulled him into a dreamy slumber. Despite whatever may happen in his future, Dwight knew that his dreams were guaranteed to be exceedingly filthy this time around.


	8. Sweet Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity gets the better of Dwight and The Ghostface takes full advantage of the cute, needy leader. Afterward, Dwight is reminded of the unique healing powers his wonderful boyfriends possess.

Dwight was rather impressed by the size and sheer beauty of the Yamaoka Estate. Said beauty itself originated from the abundantly lush plant life and the overall tranquil feel of the spacious outdoors. Of course absorbing these details was difficult when a killer was on the loose, but that did not stop him from trying on occasion.

Speaking of plant life, Dwight noted with keen interest that a new type of flower was now growing in the realm. Their vibrant reddish-orangey glow and large flourishing petals—nearly identical to the ones from Halloween—were particularly difficult to ignore. Maybe it was his appreciation for botany, courtesy of Claudette, or his irrepressible urge to touch which encouraged him to inspect these beautiful flowers up close. The trial this time around had only just commenced too so sparing one minute to gawk at the flowers was not going to do any harm.

Selecting a cluster nearby, one relatively concealed by tall grass and even taller bamboo, Dwight proceeded to sate his curiosity. As expected, their fiery colours were as enrapturing as they were from afar. The intoxicatingly sweet smell radiating from their open blooms was what drew him in entirely though. In fact, the longer he breathed in the sweetness, the calmer and more relaxed he became. Plastering on a lazy grin, his fingers then extended forth to trace the edge of a petal. Dwight had but a second to note the oddly coarse feel beneath his fingertips before the flower abruptly spewed a thick, pollen-filled cloud directly at his face.

He immediately staggered backward while he coughed and gagged on the sugary-smelling fumes. Thankfully waving his arms in the air eventually dispersed the fire-coloured, suffocating cloud for good. What he did not expect was to suddenly feel very lightheaded and abnormally warm after the fact.

“Wha…”

Stumbling and landing on his butt, Dwight attempted to gather his bearings while also trying not to puke from the sight of his spinning surroundings. He vaguely wondered if the mysterious flowers had been poisonous or perhaps even lethal—the cloud certainly seemed like a defence mechanism or something. The prospect of dying should put him on edge, as it usually did, yet the only thing registering in his mind was the bizarre warmth spreading throughout his body.

He started to faintly pant, for whatever reason, as his back collided with the grassy earth below. On the plus side, his dizziness did gradually subside however, despite the coolness of the ground, his body continued to grow ever hotter. Before long, perspiration began building up underneath his clothes in response to the unbearable heat.

“Why?” Dwight softly whined, his discomfort elevating by the second. “Why am I… Nngh…”

Desperate for any kind of relief, he hastily ripped his shirt wide open, a broken button or two flying into the grass during the process. Whatever ‘relief’ he hoped to gain had yet to make itself known and, hence, he went to remove the rest of his torn shirt. A surprised moan escaped him when his fingers accidently brushed against his left nipple. Intrigued, Dwight repeated the action, the mere graze of his fingertips against the tiny bud causing a powerful ripple of pleasure to explode from the area. Why such a miniscule touch provided such amazing relief mattered not to him in his mentally hazy state.

He just wanted more, so much _more_ , and his inflating dick was in full agreeable.

Dwight splayed both of his palms against his exposed torso next, their massaging circles gliding effortlessly over his slickened flesh. His appreciative noises, shrill and hitched, continued in earnest as his fingernails scratched the grooves and curves of his modest musculature. Pinching his nipples caused his back to arch off of the ground each time whilst his cock continuously strained against his fly. Dampness quickly soaked the front of his underwear as he relished in the electrifying feel of roughly tugging at his pert buds. The sensations were incredibly exhilarating and yet, for all of his ministrations, it was not satisfying enough. There had to be more.

Whimpering in pain, his fingers immediately descended lower to unfasten his pants. He hurriedly shimmed out of the remainder of his clothes, shirt included, until his stiffened member was able to spring free. The mildly chilly air did nothing to soften his burning interest and Dwight minutely questioned where this unprovoked arousal came from. However, a painful twitch from down below instantly dissolved his contemplation and forced him to focus on his bodily needs.

His head tipped back and a long moan flew from his mouth the second his palm made contact with his dick. Slicking up his hand with saliva for good measure, Dwight speedily returned to pleasuring the most sensitive organ attached to his person. Overstimulated tears budded in his orbs while his palm swiftly ran along his heated length in an attempt to douse the intense heat flaring within his body. When his efforts bore little success, his lightning fast tugs were intermittently swapped out for firmer caresses or his thumb occasionally circling his mushroom tip. The additional lubrication from his leaking tip did wonders to increase the frenzied pleasure ricocheting through his body. However, his noisy ministrations lasted for a handful of minutes before Dwight realized how fruitless his actions were. Why was this so damn difficult?

Growing exceedingly impatient, he then awkwardly maneuvered his aflame body in such a way where his cheek was pressed into the loose dirt whilst his ass was raised high in the air. Afterward, Dwight took to sucking on three of his fingers, the feeling of something occupying his mouth provided him with some bizarre gratification. Releasing his slimy digits with a wet pop seconds later, he immediately shoved them inside of his rear entrance. If his muscles protested from the abrupt intrusion, the sensation was lost to him as the immense pleasure pulsating from his rectum swallowed his concentration whole. He was essentially enslaved by his desire, the unignorable urge to touch and feel until he no longer burned.

So, naturally, between his needy whines and cloudy thoughts, he did not notice the rustling of the grass beside his head.

“Well, well, well,” an approving voice uttered, the noise sounding muffled and disoriented from Dwight’s perspective. “Aren’t you the exhibitionist.” Dwight only moaned in reply, his digits refusing to stop their thrusting though the chuckling mystery speaker hardly seemed bothered by it. “And here I thought I’d need t’get a little rough with you first.”

“Please…” Dwight was beyond desperate for relief, a relief which only an earth-shattering orgasm was capable of producing. His body was burning from the inside out as his fingers repeatedly plunged deep within his stretched hole, his prostate mercilessly attacked each time too, and all while he speedily stroked his scorching member. Yet, for all of his hard work, it was not enough to grant him the relief he desired. Why was it not enough? _Why?_ What the hell was he doing wrong? “Ah, hah… P-Please! _Please!_ ”

“Guess a few flowers are enough t’make you swoon,” the mystery speaker, definitely a male, mockingly remarked. “But you could’ve at least let me take you to dinner and a movie first.”

If his glasses had not fallen off sometime ago, Dwight might have been able to see who was watching his pitiful and embarrassing self-debauchery. That being said, his priorities did not exactly involve caring about things like seeing, modesty or rationality whatsoever. Not when his raging hard-on refused to burst in the greatest manner possible. “Please, I-I need… Nngh… It’s so—”

“You tell me what you need,” the mystery speaker sensually drawled, “and I’ll tell you what _I_ need.”

“More. M’burning up, _it burns_ ,” he hurriedly spoke between needy whines, his rapidly beating heart threatening to explode within his chest cavity. “I wan—Hah! Ah, nngh… I need _more!_ ”

“Really?” the mystery speaker curiously questioned, the sick playfulness in his tone going unheard by Dwight. “Looks like we need the same thing. Shame your co-stars aren’t here t’see this, those pretty little boyfriends of yours…”

Dwight faintly registered a different kind of rustling noise prior to having his fingers ripped from his hole and a bigger object quickly taking their place. Thick, long, fleshy and surprisingly non-painful were the primary characteristics of this object and Dwight was every bit in love with it as it instantly started to savagely piston in and out of him. Numerous tears and every noise imaginable, shameful and obscene, erupted from his mouth as his cheek repeatedly scraped against the coarse earth. Hands, gloved from the feel of it, squeezed his hips in a powerful vice yet, despite their surely bruising hold, he experienced nothing save for rapturous pleasure.

“ _Good!_ So, hah… Nngh, so good…”

Hazy euphoria consuming the entirety of his mind, he blindly rocked back into the source of his gratification. He heard not the teasing comments buzzing in his ears nor the feel of his abused cheek splitting apart. All that mattered to him was the persistent, blazing heat melting his insides which had yet to dissipate in the slightest. Although, for the first time since he began pleasuring himself, the relief he desperately yearned for felt _so_ much closer. Said feeling increased courtesy of a harsh stab to his prostate, which had him absolutely howling, and the repeated attacks to it just kept hauling his savoury ending nearer.

“Yeah, that’s it. Cum for your new boyfriend.”

As if on command, his long-awaited release finally reached its momentous crescendo. His already fuzzy surroundings blurred further as his burning orgasm practically fried whatever braincells had survived up until now. Also, glob after glob of his seed spewed forth to splatter against the dirt below, the ungodly amount probably shocking if he possessed an inkling of thought. Meanwhile, the length lodged within him never ceased its brutal assault. This, however, did not bother Dwight as his hips were already moving again and his temperature spiking back up to intolerable levels. Goddammit, he needed fucking more!

“More, more, more…”

His drool drenched the soil beneath him as his breathless pleas carried on in earnest. He vaguely heard the mystery male talking again, something about how insatiable of a slut he was and why he needed several boyfriends to satisfy his thirst, but Dwight was too fixated on his unwavering desire. The mystery male seemed ill-bothered by his lack of response though and simply ploughed into him with increased vigor. More was definitely what he received and he was determined to take any and all of what he could get.

Only when his innards and chest were thoroughly decorated with piping hot fluid did Dwight regain enough semblance to breathe properly. He lost track of how many times, how many mind-blowing orgasms tore through him; although, quite frankly, he was in no position to give a damn. His body temperature had finally lowered back to normal, seemingly for good, though his senses were still too blitzed to function correctly. However, he was able to notice strange clicking noises accompanied by flashing lights, something solid digging into his stomach soon after and then the fuzzy blobs in his line of sight periodically changing colours. What was going on?

“Wh… What? W-Where?”

His weak mumbling acquired nothing but snickers and a rough swat to his sore ass in reply. The mildly chilly air nipping at his skin now, in comparison to earlier, seemed to be reawakening his subdued awareness which included his rationality—among other things. He started to question his surroundings, his random euphoric episode and, most importantly, the identity of the person evidently carrying him around. Unfortunately, his contemplation was put on hold when his body was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground. Dwight was scarcely able to recover as something swiftly forced him onto his knees, in front of the open hatch too, and then plastered itself against his exposed backside.

“You make one hell of a porn star,” the mystery male, which Dwight now realized undoubtably belonged to The Ghostface, cruelly whispered in his ear. “Picture perfect, just like before. I think I’ll be hanging onto these for a _long_ time.”

Dwight initially flinched when a bright screen was thrusted near his face but the strong grip on his hair kept him in place. Eventually going to squint at the screen, his eyes widened in horror as the killer flipped through various images of him, flushed and cum-covered, in several lewd positions. “N-No… No, please—”

“Maybe next time we’ll try a little bondage,” the killer suggested whilst moving the camera out of Dwight’s reach. “You boys seemed to enjoy tying me up the last time.”

The subtle anger in The Ghostface’s tone was not missed, or misheard, and it prompted him to stutter out a dumb, “We were just, uhm, t-trying t’make a point. You were the one that was stalking us, taking pictures without our—”

“Permission?” the killer voiced rather incredulously prior to bursting into a fit of chuckles. “Aren’t you just precious. Shame your little messages weren’t as cute though.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not until our next photoshoot,” The Ghostface humorously countered, his gloved hand briefly groping between Dwight’s legs. “Stalk you soon slut.”

Without a moment of delay, the killer shoved him forward where he awkwardly tumbled inside the open trapdoor and into the freedom of the blinding fog.

\--------------------

Dwight blindly limped around in the dimly lit survivor forest in search of the nearest body of water. Given his nude and sullied state, his greatest desire now was to remain unseen long enough to wash away the filth clinging to his body. His plan promptly backfired when the first lake he stumbled upon was already occupied by none other than his three loving boyfriends—the sounds of their cheery voices telling him as such. He really wished to avoid meeting up with them right now; they did not need to see the damage or hear about what happened to him during his trial. Perhaps there was another waterbody nearby to take advantage of. Then again, he _really_ wanted the support and safety only the caresses, comments and kisses David, Quentin and Jake were capable of providing.

Electing to face the others, Dwight stepped out from behind the trees and cleared his throat. “Uh… G-Guys.”

“Dwight?” he heard Quentin utter after a splash or two. “Is that you?”

Keeping his head low, Dwight uttered his confirmation which then apparently prompted Jake to voice an inviting, “Welcome back.”

“Rough trial love? Y’look…” Dwight wondered why David paused before the sound of water sloshing about reached his ears and three bodies were suddenly clustered around him. “Christ,” the scrapper breathed as his fingers tilted Dwight’s chin upward, “wha’ ‘appened t’ya?”

Unable to gaze at those worried hazel-green orbs, he shifted out of the non-threatening hold and then snivelly babbled, “M’sorry. I d-don’t know what happened. I-I was, I… I didn’t know what happened until… Until it was over. I-I didn’t want any of it, I swear, and the photos…”

“What happ—”

“That _bastard_ ,” Quentin abruptly seethed from behind, his interruption drawing the attention of everyone present.

“What’s wrong?”

Jake never received a verbal response but both the saboteur and David eventually walked around to view Dwight’s backside. Gentle hands clasping his biceps kept him from facing the others, but that did not stop him from asking, “W-What?” Were they looking at the damage to his lower half? The gruesome image was probably just as terrible as the stabbing ache radiating from his tailbone.

“Ghostface,” Jake lowly spat, the sharp edge in his tone making Dwight gulp.

“I’ll kill ‘im,” David aggressively declared, his temper sounding on the verge of erupting. “I’ll bleed ‘im like the fuckin’ pig he is!”

“He’ll never take another fucking—”

“ _I don’t need this right now!_ ” he hurriedly screamed, his outburst managing to silence his angry boyfriends. “P-Please, I don’t wanna think about him.”

“If ‘at disgustin’ arse thinks—”

“I _want_ you.” The statement quieted David for good and supplied Dwight with enough strength to say, “I want—No, I _need_ all of you right now. I need his touch, his _everything_ , off and out of me. Please…” Dwight then threw his arms around his three gorgeously stunned boyfriends as the blurry memory of his time spent with The Ghostface resurfaced. Wishing to prevent those events from permanently taking root in his mind, especially since he enjoyed it so much, Dwight nuzzled into their comforting warmth and tearfully begged, “Please take the memory away.”

Feeling the other three males shift within his hold, Quentin eventually cupped his cheek and muttered an understandingly firm, “Okay.”

“We’ll take the memory _and_ the pain away,” Jake resolutely promised whilst David offered a rigid, albeit determined, nod.

Expressing his gratitude with a nod of his own, he wordlessly allowed the others to guide him inside waist-deep waters. The frigid temperature was somewhat off-putting but, given his current mood, the minor discomfort was gradually replaced by bigger ones. Although, the palms holding his shoulders and biceps effectively grounded him; he knew he was safe with his boyfriends.

“Can we?” he heard Quentin inquire whilst hands lightly grazed his backside.

Nodding again to signal his permission, Dwight attempted to focus his thoughts elsewhere as damp clothes—wherever they came from—cleaned off the mess clinging to his skin. Catching David floating before him, with a grimace most unpleasant, he carefully leaned forward and pulled the scrapper into a kiss. His scrappy boyfriend, though initially rough and hostile, eventually relaxed as their lips continued to press against each other. He hated that the others were distressed because of him; although, he shuddered at the thought of working through this on his own. Nevertheless, Dwight was confident that he, and his boyfriends, were capable of moving past this.

Even now, their healing touches were dulling the aches of the lingering bruises and scrapes littering his body. The pain from the stinging wound on his back, whatever it was, seemed to be gradually lessening too. Feeling fabric run across that stinging area confirmed that there had been something scratched, or carved, into his flesh there. Dwight swiftly deduced that the markings spelled out some sort of a message which explained why his boyfriends were so fixated on his backside earlier. In any case, he was content on not knowing what the message—obviously from The Ghostface—said; he intended to forget everything associated with that stalky killer.

As fingers, albeit cautiously, started working inside his sore hole, Dwight was very tempted to say his safe word. His passageway was sore and seemingly torn in certain areas, and having something in there right now was not completely welcome.

Evidently his stiffening was noticeable since Jake worriedly asked, “Are we hurting you?”

Breaking away from David, Dwight reassuringly shook his head before moving to lock lips with the saboteur. He kept telling himself that he was going to be just fine, no matter what, and especially with his amazing boyfriends taking such good care of him. Plus, he had to remember that his experience was a thing of the past and it should remain as such. His judgment too had been clouded during the trial and, thus, did not imply his total consent—despite his pleas for more. It had felt good though, extremely good, but it paled in comparison to the soft warmth he was experiencing now which, in his mind, was better than burning alive. Besides, the last thing he wished was for bad memories to haunt him and ruin quality moments spent with his friends and passionate moments like this spent with his boyfriends.

“Thank you,” he quietly expressed to the other three males.

Fingers resumed their probing of his insides whilst his tender kiss with Jake distracted him. Additional lips latched onto different sections of his neck shortly afterward, their gentle pressing and sucking relaxing him further. It was more than enough, and wonderfully so, to keep him from focusing on the gunk getting removed from his rear.

Once the cleaning process was finished, his boyfriends guided him back to shore where Dwight gifted Quentin with a kiss. His appreciation complimented the calming gentleness he received in return but, before long, the dreamwalker broke away. He almost whined in disappointment though hands pulling him to lie down against a muscled chest made up for it.

“You still okay with this?” Quentin tentatively asked.

“M’okay. But, uhm… Do we have to do, uh, anything?”

A firm peck to the back of his shoulder blade was followed by an enlightening, “We ain’ plannin’ on doin’ anythin’ y’don’ want.”

“So what d’you want us to do Dwight?” Jake inquired next.

Seeing the saboteur and Quentin staring down at him so lovingly and compassionately had Dwight tearing up again. Maintaining eye contact this time around, he trembly requested, “C-Can we not, uhm… Can we not have full-on sex? I don’t mind the, uh, the touching, but…”

“Of course,” Jake instantly stated which the dreamwalker nodded along to, their understanding reflecting perfectly in their respective gazes and friendly smiles.

“Wha’eva ya want love.”

With that, his remaining boyfriends joined him and David on the forest floor. The four of them then proceeded to lazily cuddle while stealing sweet kisses and innocent touches. Dwight greedily bathed in their comfort while supplying his own form of gratitude: each caress—every nip, lick, suck or knead—was given a soft, lingering kiss and plenty of touches in return. In time, his hand reached back to tangle in David’s short hair as Jake opted to steal his breath away again.

Meanwhile Quentin was ever so carefully massaging his flaccid dick with the inside of his moist mouth. Arousal was slow to creep up on him as the minutes ticked by though it escalated exponentially when the scrapper and the saboteur moved to suckle at his fingers and tongue respectively. Equal parts touched and motivated, Dwight began rubbing his butt against David’s growing erection, its thickness frequently dipping between his cheeks but never penetrating his rear. Additionally, whilst lightly thrusting inside the dreamwalker’s mouth, his free hand snaked downward to pump Jake’s member as their tender passion continued uninterrupted.

“I love you,” he asserted between adoring smooches. “I love you guys, ah… s-so much.”

“We love you too,” Jake answered for everyone, his mouth shifting south to give Dwight’s neck greater attention.

“Damn right,” David murmured in agreement. “Mmm… Yer ours love.”

“And we’re _not_ letting you go,” Quentin finished before his shiny lips rewrapped around Dwight’s throbbing flesh.

Their wholesome possessiveness, coupled with the saboteur lapping at his nipples and the dreamwalker deepthroating him, forced out numerous hungry mewls from him. Furthermore, it came as no surprise that his climax was now fast approaching. Fully sprawling out on top of David, Dwight merely relaxed and let his boyfriends shower him with attentive and electrifying affection.

“J-Jake, nngh… Quen, D-Dav— _Ah!_ ”

Arching his back yet again, Dwight unleashed an extended wail as his long overdue release arrived, his warm essence shooting directly into Quentin’s awaiting throat. Unlike his prior orgasms, this one supplied rapturous relief as well as an array of emotions which made the moment much stronger. Kindness, patience, admiration and love; these were the driving factors which heightened the explosive power of his blissful climax. Plus, dissimilar to before, his body burned in the best possible way and only with his unbelievably extraordinary, handsome boyfriends—not that stalky, picture-taking sicko.

When his breathing and sight returned to a functional normal, he belatedly realized that the other males had not climaxed yet. Feeling guilty, Dwight went to reciprocate but his brows bemusedly crinkled each time his arms were softly pushed aside. “What ‘bout you guys?”

“Later,” Jake contentedly said.

“After a nap,” Quentin added with a flash of tongue followed by a cute, sleepy yawn.

“And ‘nother kiss or two.”

Laughing at David’s request, Dwight nonetheless facilitated it whilst everyone settled down for a snooze. Turning such that he was chest to chest with David, he gave the scrapper one last kiss before snuggling into a beefy, slightly sweaty chest. His arms then coiled around Jake and Quentin once the two of them curled in on his left and right sides. Several arms and hands draped over his back soon after and, feeling wholly protected and relaxed, Dwight joined his boyfriends in their quest to seek out the comforting embrace of sleep.

“M'still gonna bleed ‘at—”

“We know David,” Jake whisperingly cut in. “We’re not in disagreement.”

“But we _are_ gonna help you,” Quentin added with a dangerous edge laced in his tone, one which rivalled the other two expressed beforehand.

“Heh. I’d welcome it love, but I get first crack at ‘im.”

Feeling the dreamwalker snort into his side, he then heard Quentin challenge, “We’ll see about that.”

“Normally I’m not one for competition, but I’ll make an exception this time around,” Jake smirkingly included.

“Meanin’?”

“Meaning the both of you will have to get in line,” the saboteur smoothly answered.

Okay, so maybe hearing his boyfriends talk about revenge and whatnot got him a little hot under the collar too. Either way, in spite of his twitching interest, there was always later to do something about it. After all, he was a loved and cherished member of their special quartet, not an unthinking slut, and he was confidence that his boyfriends—via their gestures of affection—felt the same. As for The Ghostface, Dwight simply dismissed the killer altogether and allowed his naughtier thoughts to fuel his surely wild dreams to come. One thing he was willing to admit, as suggested by the stalky killer, was that the idea of bondage among his boyfriends sounded quite exciting to him.


	9. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting creative with festive ribbons, Dwight essentially wraps himself up as a present for his boyfriends. Things, however, do not go completely according to his plan.

With his three boyfriends called away to a trial, Dwight decided to get their usual hangout area in the woods ready for ushering in the Christmas season. As per the norm, the Entity provided a great deal of festive confectionaries, drinks and decorations for just such an occasion. It was even faintly snowing too, the very light dusting of white adding a layer of vibrant contrast to the dark colours of the forest. Thankfully the temperature was much warmer in comparison to that surely found back in the real world when it snowed.

After dividing up the goodies among the other survivors, Dwight hauled his and his boyfriends’ shares back to their hangout spot with the use of a borrowed backpack from Meg. Their total haul consisted of quite a few lovely treats including: two cartons of eggnog, one regular and one spiked with rum; several candy canes, ranging in sizes and colours; a variety of different types of cookies; poppy seed rolls; sugarplums; and a Christmas style snack mix. Aside from food items, he also nabbed a bunch of long ribbons, all of which were shades of red or green, for a different idea of his.

Eventually arriving at his destination, the treats were immediately set off to the side next to the wrapped gifts for him and his boyfriends. The all-out survivor gift exchange was not for a little while, but that did not stop them from opening their own presents earlier when the time rolled around. After those items were taken care of, Dwight eagerly proceeded with the preparations for the next step. Giddily stripping entirely out of his elf costume, which the Entity seemed to favour, he then grabbed a long red ribbon and began tying himself up. Admittedly doing this on his own was complicated, insanely so he might add, yet the thought of his boyfriends finding him tussled up like a present kept him going strong.

Five minutes or so later and he was successfully tangled in a mess of ribbons, majority of which were successfully tied around his body somewhere. The only ribbons which were tied to perfection, by his standards anyhow, were the ones securing his ankles and thighs and the large one concealing his soft cock. Hopefully the effort to surprise his boyfriends outweighed his somewhat messy handiwork of wrapping himself.

In any event, nestled underneath the safety of a canopy of branches shielding him from the snow, Dwight kneeled in place and awaited the arrival of his boyfriends. His yearning for a short wait was granted when all three of his boyfriends emerged from the treeline not long after. Judging by their pristine appearance and faint conversation, it was clear that each of them had died during their trial. Mildly disheartened by that fact, he quickly realized that his surprise also doubled as a means of cheering them up.

“I ‘ate ‘at rabbit bitch!” David griped whilst apparently oblivious to the giftwrapped Dwight kneeling on the ground. “She neva plays fair.”

“Since when does any killer play fair?” Jake practically deadpanned, his question causing the scrapper to grumble.

Quentin seemed apt to diffuse any potential dispute by claiming, “Some killers are more merciful than others.”

“Merciful don’ mean…” Hazel-green orbs finally locked onto his figure, their gaze essentially trying to unwrap him on the spot as David smirkingly asked, “Wha’s all this ‘en?”

With all sets of eyes now on him, Dwight attempted to restrain his blush while emitting a cheery, “M-Merry Christmas.”

“And happy holidays to us,” Jake appreciatively mumbled, his obsidian orbs similarly undressing him from afar.

“How’d you even tie yourself up?”

Making to answer the dreamwalker, he paused when David swivelled behind both Jake and Quentin, hauled them closer by their shoulders and sensually uttered, “Better question: how should we unwrap ‘im loves?”

“However you want,” Dwight answered, his voice nearly cracking from sheer excitement. Besides, with the way each of his boyfriends were hungrily eyeing him, how was he supposed to stay sane? “I’m your present, so…”

“I got an idea,” Quentin proclaimed before motioning for Jake and David to move in closer. The careful whispering made it impossible for Dwight to hear any of their scheming but, whatever it involved, he was happy as long as it involved all four of them enjoying the holiday together. Of course getting stuffed to the brim with their special liquid love was ideal too though he doubted he had to worry much about missing out on that. “Sound good?”

The smirk Jake threw his way caused a shiver to ripple through him, something completely unrelated to the mild chill in the air, while David simply said, “Sounds grand.”

“We’ll leave you to the first round then,” the saboteur spoke while clapping their scrappy boyfriend on the shoulder.

Trying to decipher what round was meant to refer to, Dwight watched as Quentin and Jake took a seat across from him while David stalked toward his bound form. Biting his lip to supress an anxious squeak, a hitched breath escaped past his guard when teeth latched onto a section of his exposed neck. He instantly leaned into the contact, those blunt edges starting up a light and massaging grind. Whilst his neck was attended to, Dwight felt one of the ribbons securing his torso being slowly untied. The silky binding was tugged free seconds later though he hardly noticed given the hickey being formed elsewhere.

Sighing contently at the possessive marking sure to adorn his throat, he peered across David’s shoulder to witness Jake and Quentin palming at each other through their respective clothing while the both of them sucked on small candy canes. The sensual display coupled with the pleasure radiating from his neck was plenty helpful in awakening his own lustful desires. Hence, without a shred of shame, he began humping David, the bow wrapped around his dick scraping against the scrapper’s clothed thigh.

“Heh. Feelin’ a wee bit excited love?” David jokingly whispered, his warm breath tickling Dwight’s moistened neck. He emitted a whiney hum, needy and full of desperation, which seemed to please the scrapper well enough. “Good.”

Afterward, much to his confusion, the lips brushing along the column of his throat vanished. Orbs flying open, a disappointed expression burst across his face when he found David sitting much farther away—beside Quentin in fact. He nearly questioned the loss until Jake was suddenly crouched before him and a different pair of lips moulded against his own. Happily sinking into the tender and teasing press, Dwight attempted to regain the wonderful friction his groin had recently lost.

Unfortunately, when his ribbon-clad dick made contact with the saboteur’s leg, Jake shifted it away and then playfully scolded him. “Only when you’re completely unwrapped,” his bird-loving boyfriend informed while gesturing to Dwight’s wrapped erection.

Perhaps when he had said ‘however you want’ earlier, he should have included a few conditions; although, he never expected his boyfriends to unwrap him in such a slow, stimulating fashion. Anyway, he had survived countless moments of extended foreplay before and he was not about to give up yet. Besides, the excessive buildup made for a greater, more satisfying release later on—which had better happen.

Gifting Jake with daring grin, something which demonstrated his acceptance of the challenge ahead, Dwight surged forward for more kisses. His craving was luckily not denied and Jake was a generous provider of lip-to-lip stimulus. Distracted as he was, Dwight narrowly missed the sticky sensation, belonging to a saliva-covered candy cane, now encircling one of his nipples. The slickened treat quickly coated his pert bud in a sheen of sugary stickiness which was strangely arousing.

He accepted the bizarre sensation just moments prior to experiencing its loss alongside another ribbon concealing a section of his left arm. Dwight bothered not to hide his annoyed pout as his eyes darted straight ahead and found Jake now sitting beside David. What the hell were they doing?

“Don’t pout,” Quentin softly chided, the big smile he wore looking that much sweeter with a candy cane sticking out of the corner of his mouth. With the dreamwalker assumedly taking his turn, since this teasing clearly had to be some kind of game, his sleepy boyfriend crouched in front of him and stated, “We just wanna savour the unwrapping.”

His pout deepened for a minute until eventually shifting to the sexiest expression he was capable of mustering up. Armed with that, he made a show of slowly leaning forward, without toppling over, and then lewdly whispered, “Isn’t savouring the _actual_ present better?” His question, by no means, violated his self-imposed challenge; he was just stretching the rules a bit, tempting his boyfriends in a way only he could.

“We’re already doing that,” Quentin pointed out, the amusement dancing in his hazy blue orbs making it tricky for Dwight to concentrate.

“I mean _really_ savouring it.”

“We will,” the dreamwalker assured, his smile morphing into something sinister seconds afterward, “ _later._ ”

His protest was swiftly silenced by a candy cane, thin and skinny, lodged in his mouth. Next, a delightful wetness engulfed his sugar-coated nipple and sucked hard. His teeth immediately clamped down on the candy cane, the brittle material cracking slightly underneath the pressure. Nevertheless, he indulged in smooth lips and flicks of tongue lavishing his nipple and, when his surprise ebbed away, the delicious candy cane too. One hand then covered his hip, maybe to steady him, as the torturous pleasure continued to fuel the wanton flames growing larger within him.

A third ribbon, the green one securing his ankles together, was pulled loose while he and Quentin sucked at their respective treats. His in particular tasted strongly of peppermint, sugary merriment and a very hint of an extra flavour unique to the dreamwalker. Meanwhile the fingers splayed on his hip began a firm yet slow knead while the mouth on him switched over to light nips. If that was not gratifying enough, watching David and Jake kiss while their hands leisurely jerked each other off heightened his arousal to the maximum. Why did they insist on torturing him like this?

With one last flick of tongue, Quentin surrendered his thoroughly drenched bud to then steal a deep kiss which Dwight eagerly melted into. Their tongues maneuvered around the partly dissolved candy cane to mingle, the delectable sticky sweetness making their tongue caresses that much tastier. Before long, the dreamwalker hooked his tongue around the candy cane, what was left of it anyway, and transferred it back to his mouth. Dwight panted slightly when his mouth was finally freed though he made sure to swallow down every lingering morsel of fluid inside first. Quentin presented him with a flirty wink, another action which went straight to his cock, and then promptly left to join his other boyfriends off to the side.

The rapturous torture instantly commenced for a second round after that, with David starting it off and Quentin eventually finishing it. By the end of said round, Dwight figured out the game rather easily: each of his deviously gorgeous boyfriends spent a few minutes toying with him and, whilst doing so, would remove one of his ribbons concealing his nudity. He guessed that their little game was not going to stop until every last ribbon entangling his body was taken off. Which, in his mind, meant that was royally screwed considering the crazy amount clinging to his bare flesh.

\--------------------

When it came down to the last ribbon, the one barely hiding his swollen and leaking erection, Dwight was literally breathless and soaked in perspiration. He was genuinely surprised that he had endured all the way to the end without cumming his brains out. His boyfriends, now nude themselves, came to crowd around his crouched form next, their desperation for something beyond foreplay mirroring his own.

“Please,” Dwight softly pleaded, his whiney tone and huge eyes addressing each male towering above him. The reaction was immediate and, in spite of his overly flustered state, he was quite proud to induce such hungry looks, like ravenous lions ready to pounce on fresh meat, from his clearly horny boyfriends.

The last infuriating ribbon was hurriedly removed by David where the scrapper, as quick as a flash, then proceeded to swallow his stiff member whole. Utterly shocked by the assault and much too on edge to hold back, Dwight instantly erupted inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. His long-awaited rush of pleasure, a figurative tidal wave crashing to his bodily shores, blissfully robbed him of his awareness. Vision blurring and toes curling, he shamelessly moaned with abandon as the addictively wet heat below kept slurring away at his exploding member.

Even after crashing back down from his spot on cloud nine, David continued to suck his spent cock. Concurrently, two dicks were thrusted near him where, fittingly enough, two ribbons—a red one for Quentin and a green one for Jake—were very lightly tied around the bases of their members. Essentially, these were his own personal presents—hard, shiny and faintly leaking ones at that—and Dwight was not about to reject them. Bringing the tips of their cocks together, he easily popped both of their glistening mushroom tips inside his mouth. The strong taste of salty musk and sugary alcohol, a unique Christmas blend for sure, immediately greeted his taste buds. Clearly his boyfriends had drizzled their lengths in spiked eggnog too. Craving more, his mouth took those flavourful treats in farther while his hips lightly thrusted inside the moist heat encasing his dick below.

“Guess he, ah, l-likes our presents,” Quentin smilingly puffed out while addressing Jake.

Their bird-loving boyfriend acknowledged the comment with a pleased grin and a verbal, “I’d, nngh… certainly hope so.”

Going by their breathy groans and ragged sighs, Jake and Quentin sounded just as close as he had been beforehand. Therefore, with a devious smirk stretched around their flesh, Dwight did his damnedest to suck them into his euphoric spell. His efforts bore success almost instantly as their noises intensified and their pulsating members spewed forth like a cumulonimbus cloud rapidly expelling rainwater.

Copious amounts of gooey fluid splattered against his gums and tongue which were then greedily collected and swallowed down in a handful of gulps. He barely had time to relish in the dizzyingly creamy, sweet flavour before their lengths disappeared and a third one was introduced. This new, fleshy treat was the largest of them all and Dwight emitted a choked laugh at how anxious said treat was with its movement.

“Yer too perfect love,” he heard David elatedly remark, thick fingers tangling in his mused hair and cock head banging against the back of his throat. “Best lil’ elf ‘round.”

Despite such cheesiness, Dwight nevertheless blushed underneath the praise and gladly deepthroated his scrappy boyfriend. The light buzz from the alcohol was kicking in now, his mind clouding while his semi-hardness achingly bobbed for joy. As such, he scarcely noticed when his body was maneuvered onto his hands and knees until his wrists were gripped.

Blindly permitting the change, partially because he was too preoccupied to care, his palms soon were splaying across a plain of lean smoothness. Next, greased fingers soon started probing at his exposed entrance, his hole twitching excitedly every time it was circled. He promptly let out several strangled whimpers and shook his rear impatiently when those digits refused to plunged inside. How were they still able to resist their urges and tease the crap out of him?

“Relax Dwight,” Quentin whispered behind him whilst a playful slap was administered to his wiggling ass. “You’ve been so good this year.”

“And good boys _always_ get what they want for Christmas,” Jake added from below, his tongue moving out to teasingly trail along Dwight’s abs.

“Really?” David abruptly chimed in, his tone sounding rather wicked. “I thought he’s been real naughty this year.”

An exaggerated gasp rang through the air prior to the dreamwalker sarcastically asking, “Has he?”

“Hmm, yes, y’know I think you’re right about that,” the saboteur agreed shortly afterward.

“Mmhmm. Reckon all he deserves is coal. _Thick_ ‘n’ _‘ard_ ,” the scrapper slowly and sensually emphasized, each word receiving a deep and forward rock of his hips, “coal crammed into his stocking.”

The sudden breach of three fingers entering his puckering hole had him moaning loudly around David. Quentin’s reply was lost in his pleasurable haze as those amazing digits then parted his inners muscles like a smooth knife sliced through fresh butter. Focused on his own desire, especially when a hand fisted his and presumably Jake’s stiff lengths together in a snug vice, he narrowly missed the choked gasp from above. The third rush of fluid shooting inside his mouth had him squeaking in surprise though, like before, every last fleck and droplet of goo was guzzled down. The action was an automatic response on his part yet he was hardly in a position to deny, not anymore at least, his unquenchable thirst for their mouth-watering cum.

When the softening dick lodged in his oral cavern did not vanish right away, Dwight took it upon himself to resume lavishing it. Sucking out another helping of his arguably favourite dessert was just fine by him. Those digits angling directly at his prostate were making his efforts difficult though he miraculously maintained his composure. After awhile, the tightening of fingers in his hair told him exactly when David had come back from his surely earth-shattering orgasm.

“Ya, ‘at’s it… C’mon loves,” the scrapper uttered in a semi-winded voice, his words supposedly meant for Quentin and Jake. “Think he’s good ‘n’ ready fer it.”

Dwight nodded as best he was able, his muffled pleas and rotating hips seemingly having a positive effect on all of his boyfriends. No words were spoken as fingers were retracted from his rear, but he could practically feel their grins as two sticky mushroom tips began pressing at his hole. He violently stilled when both heads shoved past his tight ring, their gentle force gradually shifting deeper and deeper within his innards. His stretched muscles put up somewhat of a protest though their resistance swiftly crumbled under the massaging power of slickened lengths. In spite of the dull pain, he mewled and rocked his hips in earnest which apparently warranted multiple snickers.

Emboldened by their endless teasing, Dwight momentarily pulled off of David to thickly demand, “C’mon! Where’s _all_ my coal?”

“So demanding,” Jake sweetly scolded, “but he _is_ a naughty boy.”

“And I suppose naughty children should get extra _hard_ coal for Christmas,” Quentin relented with an equally sugary tone.

An approving hum from David was instantly followed up by a promising, “And tons of warm _milk_ t’ruin his stocking for next year.”

While their themed dirty talk was highly stimulating, he held back no ounce of frustration as he wailed, “Oh for—Will you _please_ just fuck me!”

His demand was cut off by three unbelievably stiff dicks re-entering his wanting orifices. Satisfied squeals and moans were quieted by a delectably fleshy thickness while his orbs thoroughly misted from the painful pleasure washing through his lower regions. His hardness, which occasionally scraped against Jake’s stomach, escalated further when his special spot was faintly brushed by. Drool then proceeded to leak out from the corners of his mouth while his euphoria spiked through the roof.

Probably sensing said spike, the two cocks stretching out his anal passageway deliberately angled toward the area which made him scream and see stars. Their repeated attack to his prostate coupled with a moist tip gliding against the back of his throat again drove him past the brink of sanity. Eyes rolling backward, Dwight latched onto the blinding sensations of his release as it basically burned throughout his whole body. He noted only an increased warmth, assuredly from their warm milk, drenching his bowels and slithering down his esophagus before turning boneless. His mind followed suit in a similar fashion to his body, his thoughts becoming static-like noises before dissolving into nothingness.

“You okay Dwight?” he heard Quentin inquire through his sluggishly returning awareness.

A short minute was required for his brain to inform him that he had blacked out for a moment. Additionally, as more information trickled in, he came to find his glasses gone and his right cheek smothered against a semi-slippery chest. Had he been that riled up from their fun that he had truly fainted?

“Mmm, yeah…” Nearly distracted by the warm stickiness occupying the inner cavern of his asshole, Dwight gathered up enough strength to prop himself upright and then playful said, “But I think I’m still missing some coal and milk in my stocking.”

“Are ya now?” the scrapper, evidently the person whom Dwight had been laying on top of, excitedly mumbled from below. “Think I can spare a lil’ more fer my naughty lil’ elf.”

“Are you feeling up for that?” Jake questioned next, the subtle worry in his voice not going unnoticed.

Touched by their concern for his wellbeing, he flashed a warm smile at each fuzzy figure near him and confirmed, “Yeah, I want it.”

His glasses were placed on his nose seconds later where the clear sight of David, sporting a loving smile, then winkingly uttered, “I’ll give it t’ya nice ‘n’ slow ta start love.”

Readjusting his specs to properly rest on his face, Dwight nodded and subsequently allowed his scrappy boyfriend to maneuver him about. He cared not for the position so long as David was happy and he was left feeling completely full. Evidently the scrapper chose a sitting position with him back-to-chest while a hardening, slimy length rubbed against the crack of his butt cheeks. Giving David yet another nod to signal his readiness, the scrapper then lifted him up and gently eased him back down.

With a tired and prolonged sigh, the large arousal effortlessly penetrated all the way up to his inner hilt. A quiet moan slipped past his lips at the feeling and even more so when he felt traces of fluid dribble out around from his surely gaping and stuffed hole. He unconsciously clenched around David, an unspoken request to keep the gloriously full sensation from disappearing. Of course, courtesy of his previous double penetration, his clenching was not exactly the firmest though the scrapper voiced no complaints nor whines about it.

While David started up a slow pace, Dwight found his gaze travelling toward another softly sighing source. Nearby, Jake appeared to have followed his earlier lead where he sat in a similar position on Quentin’s lap. Their connection point greatly intrigued him and he found it impossible to look anywhere else except for the glistening dick sinking in and out of the saboteur’s ass. Perhaps catching where his eyes lingered, he eventually felt David smirk against his ear before his body was suddenly airborne and moving toward his other two boyfriends.

He aimed to voice his bemusement until the scrapper plopped the both of them down right before Jake and Quentin. Their close proximity was slightly awkward, namely the positioning of their legs, but it worked in the fact that they were closer. More specifically, he and Jake were near enough for their chests and cocks to effortlessly brush against one another. Feet barely curling around Quentin’s back, Dwight avidly changed those mere brushes to actual touches. His lips and hands revelled in the feel and taste that was characteristic of the saboteur while strong hands steadily bounced him on David’s lap.

“Quite the sight, ain’ it Quen?”

“You always say that,” the dreamwalker smilingly voiced through grunts.

“‘Cause it _always_ is,” David aggressively reinforced, his thrusts shifting from well-balanced to painstakingly deep. “Be’cha’d look j-just as, hah… just as naughty bouncin’ on, ah, m-my lap too.”

And of course the scrapper jumped at the opportunity to entice Quentin into giving up his anal virginity yet again. Their sleepy boyfriend, however, merely huffed in amusement at the not-so-subtle suggestion before claiming, “Funny. I was, hah, about t’say the same, nngh… th-thing ‘bout you on my lap.”

Jake broke away from their kissing to shoot a cheeky smirk at David whilst saying, “I could—Ah! S-See that happening.”

“Even Jake fancies, hah, the idea.”

“I was ref… referring to you, ah… on Quen’s lap,” the saboteur clarified which promptly led to a snarl brushing against the back of Dwight’s neck.

“M’too big ta fit, nngh, in ‘is lap.”

Seeing the saboteur adopt a challenging expression, Dwight stifled his laughter when the other male asked, “Wanna bet?”

“ _No_ ,” David abruptly panted out, his miserable silence lasting for three or so thrusts before Dwight heard the scrapper chuckle again. “Don’ worry love. I’ll be real gentle when I take ya,” David uttered in the form of a promise, the comment likely geared specifically at Quentin.

The dreamwalker merely shook his head in reply, a hearty and impish smile appearing on his faintly flushed face. “Whatever you say.”

At least their banter stayed civil here but, one of these times, David was going to get his ass destroyed by their sleepy boyfriend. Quentin might possess an ungodly amount of patience, maybe because he vented all his stress with them or on Freddy, but the dreamwalker was not always composed. If their scrappy boyfriend pushed Quentin too far, it was game on and potentially game over. Although, watching someone as big and strong as David submitting to the dreamwalker while making the cutest noises was a real treat to witness.

Mind jumping back into the action, he simply let their fucking play out for itself. Admittedly this round took the longest to build up as their lowered energy levels were all roughly on par with each other. Nevertheless, Dwight was keen on sating his hunger while his consciousness still remained. Furthermore, in spite of his mounting fatigue, his progress toward his third climax was ever a pleasurable one. Swapping breathtaking kisses with Jake left him wonderfully dizzy while the saboteur’s firm hand kept his leaking cock warm and tingly. Plus a palm, presumably belonging to Quentin, tenderly kneading his extended leg somehow complimented the rough, scorching friction massaging his insides with every upward thrust.

“I love you guys,” he breathlessly muttered, his repeated declaration earning several approving sounds and caring touches.

Afterward, his orgasmic shouts were muted by Jake’s sinful lips as he finally reached his peak. Piping hot fluid erupted from his sore member to coat his and Jake’s torsos while his vision promptly blurred and then completely faded to black. He did not register the releases of his boyfriends, nor feeling of their gentle hands positioning him between their bodies for a much-needed rest. However, despite how impossible it may seem, he _did_ sense their tender feelings for him which then accompanied him on his breezy journey into the blissful void of sleep.

Merry-fucking-Christmas this had been indeed, and their celebrating had only just begun. Maybe there was something else, something equally kinky, they could do with the leftover ribbons later on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an early celebratory piece for the season, I bid everyone greetings and hope that your holidays are full of happiness, warmth and togetherness.


	10. Sinful Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight gets kidnapped at the campground by hostile survivors with desirous intentions.

When did lazily lounging by the campfire suddenly become so dangerous? One minute Dwight was basking in the comfortable warmth of crackling flames and the next he was getting manhandled by three sets of hands. Caught off-guard, he did not receive even the faintest glimpse of his assailants before his sight was stolen and his wrists were restrained together behind his back. Bound and blindfolded, his only option remaining was to cry for help from any friendly survivor nearby.

Naturally his first instinct was to call out for his boyfriends however, the second he opened his mouth, a cold object was pressed against his windpipe. “Scream,” he heard one of them whisper near his ear, their velvety masculine voice practically dripping down the back of neck, “and you’ll regret it.”

Gulping nervously, Dwight merely offered a meek nod in response which thankfully led to the disappearance of the mysteriously cold object—whatever it was. His relieved sigh was cut short moments later as he was heaved off of the ground and onto a solid surface. Said surface roughly jabbed into his midsection, the familiar discomfort telling him that he was dangling off of someone’s shoulder. If that was not panic inducing enough, the scraping sound of disturbed dirt switching over to soft thuds against smooth grass certainly was.

They were taking him away from the campground and into the woods.

Feeling the heat from the fire grow less and less pronounced, Dwight alarmingly flailed against the iron grip holding him in place. “W-What d’you want from me? Where’re you taking me?”

“Somewhere nice and quiet,” the velvety guy from earlier answered.

“Ain’ he sweet?” a different male playfully commented, his British accent heightening the heavy masculinity of his voice. Judging by the closeness of the sound, Dwight ventured to guess that this British guy was the one carting him about too. “Best catch fer this.”

“Doesn’t mean we’ll get what we want,” a third male put forth, his calm yet pleasant voice reminiscent of a stereotypical boy-next-door kind of guy.

“Don’ worry mate,” the British guy confidently assured. “We’ll get _exactly_ wha’ we want, whether his friends pay us or not.”

“Especially with this one,” the velvety male affirmed while Dwight shrunk away from a hand softly petting his hair.

“He does seem better than the other choices,” the boy-next-door concurred rather easily. “Cuter too.”

Cute? Heat momentarily blossomed across his cheeks as he worriedly pleaded, “Please don’t hurt me. I-I-I’m sure my friends will—”

“Relax love. Ain’ nothin’ gonna ‘appen ta this sweet arse of yers,” the British male emphasized whilst Dwight squeaked when his clothed rear was spanked. “Nothin’ y’won’ end up likin’.”

“As long as you behave,” the velvety guy added.

“In the meantime, why don’t you settle down?” the boy-next-door soothingly posed afterward. “You’ll be with us for _awhile_.”

Despite utterly fearing for his life, Dwight shivered from the seductiveness of their respective tones. He knew not what these men were after, but their suggestiveness told him what to expect if his luck went south. Although, in all honesty, his traitorous dick spoke volumes regarding how he felt about his predicament. It was downright shameful, despicable and absolutely impossible to deny the tingly flutter building up in his gut and branching out elsewhere.

What the hell was _wrong_ with him?

“Uhm, if it-it’s supplies you’re after,” Dwight stutteringly attempted to speak, “my friends have lots. Med-kits, flashlights, you name it.” Perhaps bargaining for his release was the right way to go; anything was preferable to staying with these three while his cock twitched to life without his permission.

“We know,” the boy-next-door replied, his tone hinting at no disappointment whatsoever.

“They weren’t open to negotiation,” the velvety male explained soon after, “so now we’re trying a different tactic.”

“N-Not killing.” He was _very_ partial to living regardless of his ability, along with every other survivor, to consistently revive in this world. Of course he never thought to fear those sharing in his mutual position, but apparently hostile survivors existed too. “You, uh, wouldn’t do that, r-right?”

“Of course not,” the velvety male said, those three promising words prompting Dwight to internally rejoice.

A harder smack on his rear ensued, something strong enough to burn, prior to the British guy adding, “Might rough ya up a wee bit though.”

“Wha—Oof!” His body instantaneously kissed the ground while a small hiss passed between his clenched teeth from the sudden drop. Why was he getting carelessly thrown about like a sack of potatoes?

Scrambling to his knees on the grassy earth when his discomfort ebbed away, Dwight started frantically whipping his neck toward any direction with the faintest of noises emitting from it. Restrained as he was, his only source of comfort was his imagination and it was _not_ helping one tiny bit. He envisioned their predatory smiles boring down on him as he trembled under their watchful eyes, their hands fidgeting at their sides before deciding to spring into action. His velvety sounding captor claimed that killing him was not their chosen tactic, but what if that was a lie?

“P-Please don’t,” he tried again while the rustling of clothes filtered through his ears. “My boyfriends will—”

“D’ya ‘ear ‘at mates? _Boyfriends_ ,” the British male repeated, his sugary tone sounding much too giddy for Dwight’s liking. “Reckon he ain’ a virgin then.”

Though that was correct, he nonetheless whimpered from the explicit remark. Remaining oblivious to his supposed fate seemed stupid yet he was content to do so if there was even the slightest chance of his assumptions being wrong. He wished to believe that his captors were simply messing with him; a plausible belief, all things considered, even though his doubt threatened to shatter it.

“I-I… You—”

He instantly flinched from the feeling of hands gliding across his clothed torso, their touch warm and distracting as deft fingers attacked the buttons on his shirt. His verbal protests fell on deaf ears and his wiggling did nothing to dislodge those insistent digits. Shirt effectively opened within record time, the fabric was then savagely ripped off of his body equivalent to how a wild animal tore into the flesh of its latest kill. Only when the loud shredding ceased did Dwight notice that the chilly air had managed to harden his nipples too. How humiliating.

A finger promptly flicked at one of his perked buds, the delectable sensation making him jump as the boy-next-door uttered, “He might be experienced, but he reacts like a virgin.”

“Which means this’ll be even better for _all_ of us,” the velvety male followed up on.

Mildly annoyed by their assumptions, Dwight was swift to voice a semi-firm, “What makes you think that I’ve—”

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’cha be lyin’ t’us now love.”

“What d’you _want_ from me?!” he violently screeched, his outburst earning one palm slapped against his mouth and another coiled around his throat.

“Careful,” his British captor lowly warned, the pressure against his mouth increasing temporarily before vanishing altogether. “Keep screamin’ like ‘at ‘nd I’ll box yer ears ‘til ya pass out.”

Comprehending the threat well enough, especially when the palm caging his throat lingering longer than necessary, Dwight offered a shaky nod and a quiet, “M’sorry.”

Someone lightly poked at his nose next, the touching somewhat startling him as he heard the boy-next-door say, “But, to answer your question, we want you to pass on a little message to your friends.”

“Right after we’ve sated our cravings,” his velvety captor included.

Dwight definitely did not like the sound of that, nor did he enjoy feeling fingers splay along his modest musculature. “Cr-Cr-Cravings?”

“He means we’re gonna fuck ya ‘ard,” the British male bluntly stated, “‘til yer good, loose ‘n’ beggin’ fer more.”

“N-No, you can’t… you can’t do that,” he weakly muttered, the confirmation of his fate bringing moisture to his eyes. “I, uhm… M-My boyfriends’ll come after you.”

“Heh. Let ‘em come,” the Brit boldly welcomed. “I’ll easily lamp ‘em inta submission.”

“Actually they’d probably enjoy watching the show,” the velvety guy casually suggested, his volume dipping to a whisper afterward. “Seeing their precious boyfriend moaning and begging for his captors… They’ll see how naughty you really are.”

“Or maybe they’d like getting dicked down too,” the boy-next-door sensually threw out, the comment producing images of his boyfriends helplessly getting screwed by strangers.

“You bastards,” he venomously seethed, his inner turmoil blowing fuses within his brain.

“C’mon on. We ain’ got much time,” his British captor mentioned aloud.

Dwight briefly contemplated the urgency of that statement until something was pushed against his lips. The soft, fleshy and semi-moist feel coupled with the strong musky scent were immediately noted, both of which belonging to only one thing he knew about. “Ugh, don’t!” he indignantly complained, his head shrinking away from the cock trying to breach his mouth. “I’ll fucking bite it off—”

Fingers roughly grasping at his jaw quickly silenced his threat as the velvety guy then claimed, “Not if we hold your mouth open.”

“B-But—”

“‘Sides, we know you’re enjoying this,” the boy-next-door lecherously whispered in his ear while a hand groped at his obvious arousal straining at his fly. “Little slut.”

“ _Our_ lil’ slut,” the Brit corrected. “Now play nice ‘nd open up, or we’ll play _real_ rough with ya.”

What was he supposed to do now? He thought to stall, perhaps distract his captors long enough for someone to find him. Unfortunately these men hardly seemed interested in chatting which left only one form of distraction within his power: complying. His boyfriends always complimented him, immensely so, on his oral skills and, in all fairness, a blow-job was not too terrible of a task. Besides, those damnable teasing touches brushing across his chest and his nipples were having a bigger effect on him than ever imaginable.

Frankly this entire predicament was riling him up and, for the life of him, he had no idea why. Try as he might to supress his carnal desires, his body had other ideas which his brain was incapable of stopping. A tremor, pleasant and electrifying, rippled through him at the momentary thought of things escalating, of this bizarre encounter involving more than just sucking off his captors.

Why the fuck was he so excited to partake in this, in what was possibly rape, with strangers? His sick mind was going to be the death of him someday, but it might be just the lifeline he needed to save his ass this time around.

Stifling his groan of defeat, Dwight gave his three captors a firm nod to signal his cooperation. “Okay, I’ll do it. Just don’t hurt me.”

Feeling a second nudge at his lips, he begrudgingly parted them and allowed the organ inside. In spite of the warning earlier on, the inkling to bite the first few inches was tempting; however, he resisted the urge and simply suffered through the ordeal. Admittedly this captor, presumably the British guy, was quite endowed in terms of size and girth as the mass practically choked him straight away. Nevertheless, Dwight was determined to keep his spirits high and hold out until help arrived.

While he struggled to suck off such an impressive length, his other two captors evidently busied themselves by playing with his body. Neck, cheeks, chest, arms; no part of him above the waist was safe from the press of their smooth lips and the moistness of their sneaky tongues. Otherwise, the hand, or possibly hands, hovering near his crotch were slowly peeling back each layer concealing his dick. Soon all of his defences were going to be stripped from him, his barely hidden shame completely exposed to the world.

So why was his caring for such a mortifying display of his most intimate organ essentially non-existent? Was he really _that_ okay with this?

In an effort to speed things along, hopefully please his captors before he was embarrassed further, Dwight earnestly lapped and slurped on the cock now gagging him. This whole unfortunate scenario, accompanied by every kiss and lick gifted to his body, was making him undeniably hard. He should be repulsed, furious even, yet all he felt was a craving of his own flying through his veins and straight into his _still_ growing erection.

“Someone likes us,” he scarcely heard the boy-next-door say, the remark accentuated by a snug squeeze to his manhood.

His muffled moan gained several snickers before the velvety male mumbled, “See? We _did_ pick the right one.”

“Damn right we did,” his British captor grunted out approvingly, the hand resting in his messy locks beginning to tighten and subsequently take control of his movement. “Christ ‘is mouth feels amazin’, knows ‘ow t’use it well too.”

A shrill, squeaky whine rumbled up from the depths of his esophagus when both of his nipples were rapidly twisted and rolled. The agonizing pleasure was incredible, too much so for words, and his reaction apparently warranted several repeats as his pert nips were tortured relentless afterward. One particularly firm tug nearly had him tossing his head backward but, thankfully, he maintained some semblance of his composure. How long was he actually going to last under this sort of torment though?

“Yeah, no kidding,” the boy-next-door agreed as fingers lightly caressed Dwight’s stretched jaw. “I like the way his mouth stretches around your dick. So full…”

Oddly enough, his heart swelled with pride from the comment or, rather, the sheer amount of awe that was used to voice it. Plus, the subtle praise sent additional bolts of electricity directly to his member which his captors continued to keep from deflating. He was going to cum from this, from a _stranger’s_ touch, and he was shocked by how okay he was with that fact.

“Do your boyfriends make you beg for their dicks?” the velvety guy seductively questioned. Dwight, given his current situation, was only capable of emitting a choked groan in response, one which clearly pleased the male occupying his mouth. His own cock was ripe and ready to burst any second too and these men were seemingly hellbent on making it happen. “I bet they do,” his captor carried on, “and I bet you love swallowing them whole.”

“And swallowin’ all their, nngh, cream,” the Brit groaningly pitched out. “Ah… Oh, fuck… Y’like my taste, don’cha?” Obviously he was unable to answer though, much to his shame, the taste coating his tongue was not as awful as he initially thought. In fact, it was as addictive and delightfully sinful as the individually unique taste of his three boyfriends.

A butterfly kiss was administered to his jawbone prior to the boy-next-door inquiring, “Think he’ll swallow _everything_ we give him?”

“I, hah… I _know_ he will,” his British captor declared, that gruff huskiness making him gasp and drool around the thick meat blocking his windpipe. Moments later, when his resistance had died off completely, his release struck at the exact moment when several ropes of gooey warmth filled the inside of his mouth. The thickness alone forced Dwight to swallow down every last drop lest he suffocate; although, the action was unconscious anyhow since he was too engrossed in his own rapturous climax to give a damn. “Good slut.”

Mouth eventually freed, he managed to secure a few gasps of fresh air before a second obstruction was introduced. “My turn,” he narrowly heard velvety male say as his senses gradually returned to him.

Dizzily complying, he proceeded to suck away at this cock without complaint as his sexual high petered off. The delectable flavour of salty seed lingering on his tongue and the gentle fingers tangled in his hair provided him with plenty of encouragement to facilitate such a task. Meanwhile digits started to probe near his ass which, at some point, had been exposed to the elements without his knowledge.

Those fingers, as playful as ever, wandered across the swells of his butt first, the tickling sensation causing him to shudder with anticipation. He hated how he wished for something firmer than a mere touch, like a knead or perhaps another burning slap. His cheeks promptly flushed with embarrassment when his lust-clouded mind all but pleaded for something to be placed inside his twitching asshole.

Why was enjoying this so fucking much?

“He does feel amazing. Warm and wet,” the velvety guy erotically murmured, “and so eager to please.”

“And since he’s playing nicer, we should do something nicer for him too,” the boy-next-door reasoned while a hand proceeded to lightly pump Dwight’s reinflating member. Too disoriented by his own insatiable need, he eagerly thrusted into the sticky palm curled around his length. He wanted it all, anything and everything to quell the unbearable ache accumulating in his loins again. “Look. He even wants more.”

“I think I know just the thing he wants more of,” the Brit mischievously spoke whilst Dwight pitiful mewled from the feeling of a digit circling his asshole. He immediately jerked when the tip of said digit was inserted, the meager width of it there for a moment and gone in the next. “Be’cha thought we wouldn’ notice ‘ow much yer arsehole is twitchin’. It wants somethin’ bigger in ‘ere, don’ it?” Whimpering both in agreement and frustration, he aggressively wiggled his butt about to signal to his captors that he _needed_ more.

“Allow me,” the boy-next-door happily insisted.

A handful of groans from the British guy rang out before the hand around his stiff member disappeared and something thin and slimy, presumably another finger, pierced through his twitching pucker. Unlike earlier, this digit was prepared to plunge all the way inside his rear. Elsewise, a different hand, one larger and supplying much firmer strokes, grasped at his dick again whilst the finger was worked as deep as it could venture.

Though both sensations were stupefying in their respective ways, a few insistent yanks on his hair reminded him that he still had a job of his own to finish. The cock thrusting inside his oral cavity was smaller in comparison to the first, but the delicious flavour was to die for either way. And the warmth, the sweltering heat afflicting his insides; every inch of him was boiling with a ravenous thirst for their creamy seed.

He needed _more!_

“He seems pretty tight for someone with three boyfriends,” the boy-next-door eventually mentioned.

“We’ll fix ‘at right quick,” the Brit instantly promised.

“This is a bad angle though,” the boy-next-door disapprovingly resumed. “Need more room…”

Dwight barely acknowledged the request but swiftly discovered the implications as his body was pushed further downward. As a result, his head was cushioned in the velvety male’s lap while his ass—now parallel to the ground—was wholly displayed to his other two captors. His new position gave these guys plenty of room to finger him, among other things, while he literally choked on savoury meat. At least the man occupying his mouth remained gentle, those soft hands cradling his head and keeping him from straining too greatly.

Down below, a second digit joined the first to stretch him out, their scissoring motions destroying the last bits of his concentration. Additionally, the vibrations from his near constant moaning seemed to finally drive the velvety guy over the edge of bliss. As such, another helping of sticky fluid flooded his mouth which he sloppily tried to swallow; however, dissimilar from before, a fair portion of seed leaked out from the corners of his lips.

Allowing the soft member to slide free with a squelchy pop, he then noticed how the grip on his locks began to tighten. “Too much for you?” the velvety male breathlessly asked, his tone sounding semi-hostile.

Belatedly realising his critical mistake, namely his failure to swallow everything, Dwight blanched while hastily sputtering, “M’sorry, m’sorry! Please, I-I didn’t do it on purpose. It was the angle and—”

Yanked upward, as much as this position permitted, a mouth descended upon his own and proceeded to steal his breath away. A tongue snaked inside before his mind truly registered what was happening, the devious appendage cleaning his oral cavity of any and all lingering flecks of cum. He supposed that this meant that his transgression was forgiven assuming, of course, that he did not anger or disappoint his captors further.

“Look at ‘em go,” the British guy said, probably in reference to the heated kissing Dwight was engaged in. “Aren’t they lovely?”

“I think I might cum from just watching them,” the boy-next-door chimed in, his tone dripping with honeyed exhilaration.

“Not before our good little slut here services you too,” the velvety male announced whilst a palm gingerly patted Dwight’s head. “You want more, don’t you?”

When his inaudible whine received warning growls and disappointed sighs, Dwight inhaled deeply prior to belting out a needy, “ _Yes!_ More, please more. I wanna suck you, wanna taste you in my mouth again… and feel you in my ass.”

“Damn. Can’ very well refuse a demand like ‘at,” the Brit approvingly uttered.

“Absolutely not. But maybe he should ask again,” the boy-next-door evilly proposed. “Y’know, just to make sure we didn’t hear him wrong.”

Another tug on his hair, the sharp sting leaving behind a sweet ache, followed as the velvety guy sexily commanded, “ _Beg_.”

“P-Please lemme suck your dicks,” Dwight enthusiastically exclaimed, his sense of shame and self-preservation now fully forgotten as his tongue ran rampant. “Lemme lick them and choke on them like the good little slut I am while my tight, hungry ass swallows you whole.”

“Fuck. He’s so lewd,” the boy-next-door observed with appreciation while someone released Dwight’s sore wrists from their binds.

Slightly chafed but nonetheless intact, he simply splayed his palms flat on the earth to properly balance himself on his hands and knees. Whether his ‘distraction’ bought him some time or not was debatable, but the logistics were irrelevant now since he had lost this battle. There was no ounce of fight remaining in his overstimulated body, just aches and pains which could only be soothed by hard, electrifying cocks.

“Doubt ‘is boyfriends deserve ‘im,” the British male asserted as Dwight’s mouth was presented with another mouth-watering dick. “Maybe we should keep ‘im fer a wee bit longer.”

“Maybe we should keep him forever,” the velvety guy suggested whilst fingers danced along the angular curves of Dwight’s bare hips. “He’s worth more than any supplies we’ll get from his friends.”

“Wha’ d’ya say ta ‘at love?” his British captor inquired next as a solid, fleshy mass trailed between Dwight’s parted butt cheeks to further coat his hole in fluids. “Wanna stay with us? We’ll treat ya real nice ‘nd give ya all the dick y’can eva want.”

Uncaring of the consequences, Dwight energetically hummed at the idea, his muffled noises reverberated off of the obstruction rocking against the back of his esophagus.

“I think that means yes,” the velvety male answered for him.

Once his rear was penetrated, his world blurred in a mixture of wordless sounds, delectable tastes and intoxicating smells. The loud smack of skin against skin, the salty musk covering and stimulating his tastebuds, the pungent aroma of perspiration wafting in the air; it overwhelmed his mental processes to the point where his body began functioning on autopilot. He pushed back and leaned forward onto their lengths, taking and giving pleasure while his drunken brain sank lower into its euphoric stupor.

While his ass and jaw were massaged and stretched, something warm and moist started to cocoon his own leaking member in a gratifying vice. The wet suction instantly informed him of what that something was, its demanding speed and pressure steering him nearer and nearer toward his blissful finish. In fact, each captor that was using his body like a cock sleeve felt extremely close, their respective organs uncontrollably leaking and twitching in warning.

Thus, as anticipated, their groans and grunts of pleasure adopted a higher pitch as a heavenly warmth shot down his throat and flooded his lower bowel. Clenching and sucking it all in, a few spritzes of creamy goo splattered against his collarbone—presumably from the captor blowing him—as his own climax spewed from his dick. He blearily noted his essence getting guzzled down by one of his captors though his mind and body were much too aflame and exhausted to really react.

Dwight figured orgasming time and time again was destined to get boring, equivalent to most other activities in this tedious world. Although, no matter how often it occurred, he knew there was no boredom to be found in an addiction that included: dulled senses, sore limbs, salty deliciousness, tingly flesh and a mental burst of blinding delight. It reminded him of sampling a brand-new food, the first bite producing an explosion of flavour which rocked the very universe for the briefest of seconds; however, with sex, the sensation was prolonged and luckily repeatable.

Bottom line: he loved getting fucked, rough and soft, regardless of the circumstances.

“Goddammit!” Concern punching its way through his hazy brain, Dwight hurriedly removed his blindfold to find a blurry David and Quentin, both nude and oh so beautiful, disappearing in the fog. “Fuckin’ cunt ‘as the worst timin’!”

“Stop whining,” the dreamwalker addressed to their scrappy boyfriend, his long arms draping around broad shoulders to help calm the burly male. “We managed to get two rounds. Two _amazing_ rounds.”

“I loved it,” Dwight piped up from his place on the ground. Enacting a fantasy had been a dream made real and he was more than grateful for the opportunity to live it out. “I, uh, th-thank you for doing this.”

Getting a naughty smirk from David, the scrapper then informed, “M’up fer creatin’ wha’eva dirty fantasy ya got.”

“We didn’t hurt you, right?”

Smilingly shaking his head from Quentin’s inquiry, he speedily assured, “No, and I would’ve signalled to you guys if you were.”

After trembly clambering to his feet, Jake offered him his glasses whilst asking, “So we’ll be role-playing more in the future I take it?”

“Damn right we will,” David excitedly confirmed, his thumb jabbing against his muscly chest. “I want a turn next.”

Snorting in amusement, Quentin stepped out from behind the scrapper and then posed, “Lemme guess: you’re the king and the three of us are your pretty slaves?”

“So predictable,” the saboteur mumbled which received a chuckle from Dwight and a grumble from David.

Shruggingly opening his arms, their scrappy boyfriend eyed the rest of them while innocently asking, “Wha’s wrong with ‘at?”

“I never said there was anything wrong with your suggestion,” Jake pointed out with a devilish grin. “But if you get a turn, then it’s only fair that Quen and I get one too.”

“So long as we’re all comfortable with the idea,” the dreamwalker sternly added, a statement which generated agreeable nods from everyone.

Sending his vanishing boyfriends off with a wave, Dwight searched about for his clothes only to find them in tatters. Laughing at their impatience from earlier, he instead reached for Quentin’s discarded T-shirt and jeans to cover up his nudity instead. The both of them were roughly the same size, his sleepy boyfriend being just a touch bigger, but everything fit acceptably enough. The mess clinging to select areas of his body was promptly ignored for the time being since a dip in freezing water held little appeal to him right now.

Once dressed, hands gripped his semi-bruised hips and hauled him back to grind against another lean body as their owner breathed against the back of his neck. “You responded so well from being kidnapped,” Jake affectionately teased. “Should we be worried about someone else stealing you away from us?”

Pivoting around to face the saboteur, Dwight then planted a firm kiss on those lovely lips prior to whispering a resolute, “Never. You guys are the only ones I love.”

“Good to know, and we love you just the same,” the saboteur tenderly expressed, a single finger running along the curve of Dwight’s bottom lip. “So, should we take a nap or…”

Knowing what his bird-loving boyfriend was referring to, his answer came in the form of another kiss. Unlike the relatively chaste one from moments prior, their contact persisted until the need for breath became too great. Pure love and appreciation were conveyed through their tender touches, ones which he knew David and Quentin would shower him with too if they were here.

With that in mind, he sluggishly clung to Jake as the two of them drifted back down to the ground, his lips relishing in the slick smoothness pressing against them. Furthermore, he awaited the moment when their touches led to another favoured, addictive activity of his: sleepy cuddling. And if he was _really_ lucky, he would wake up to the mesmerizing sight of all three of his gorgeously loving boyfriends snuggling together.


End file.
